Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Pokémon and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! crossover. Based on Diamond and Pearl, Hikari journey through Sinnoh with Gokudera Hayato meeting Pokémon, collecting gym badges and stopping Team Galactic's plot for world domination. Twinleaf/FutabaShipping in future
1. Hikari and Jun

EDIT: You all might be wondering why I am reposting this fanfic. Main reason, the rival's name. Before I know the rival's official name as "Jun", I called him "Kengo". And since I became more of a Twinleafshipping/Futubashipping fan, I thought that it would be more appropriate if I start calling the rival's name by the original name, Jun. Not to mention that there's a character in the anime called "Kengo" and I definitely wouldn't want my readers to mistake "Jun" as "Kengo". So then while I change "Kengo's" name to "Jun", I might as well do some little change to each chapter. So then here we go the new and edited version of Pokemon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl.

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters owned by their respective owners.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 1 – The start of an adventure; Meet Hikari and Jun**

Every day is a beautiful day for every boys and girls in the world of Pokémon. For every boys or girls, who just turned to the age of 10, they are legally permitted by the Pokémon Association to be a legible Pokémon trainer. Many parents encouraged for their children to start on their Pokémon journey, it's a wonderful journey filled with adventures and friendship. A journey where Pokémon and humans learned to understand each other and bond together. Despite of this fact, there are some people who refuse to go on their Pokemon journey and some refuse to let their children to go on a Pokemon journey.

Our story begins in the Sinnoh region, in a small town down South-West, a small little town called Twinleaf Town. There resides in Twinleaf Town, lived a woman by the name Johanna Berlitz, who was once a famous Pokemon Coordinator and a former winner of the Grand Festival. Johanna was a talented Pokemon Coordinator living high in the big city, until she decided to retire early due to her pregnancy of her child. The child was a healthy baby-girl, her name is Hikari Berlitz.

Hikari was raised in Twinleaf Town all her life, not she ever complained living in such small town. Hikari dreamed of traveling on her Pokemon journey, just like any other boys and girls. But due to her strict parenting of her mother, Hikari was not to leave her home even when she wanted to. Now 15 years old, one faithful day changed her life forever and the Pokemon Journey she longed for is about to begin.

* * *

"Hikari! Are you awake yet dear? It's time to wake up!"

Hikari grouchily get up from her tiny little bed by the corner of her bedroom. She looked at the tiny ray of sun peeking in through her yellow curtains, shining her right on the face. Hikari rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned out. She lied back down on her bed covering her whole body under the blanket; she's too lazy to get up this early.

"Hikari-chan!" her mother called out for the second time. "It's time to wake up!"

Hikari moaned under her blanket, her mother probably wanted her to go down by Sandgem Town to buy some grocery. Hikari decided to ignore her mother's call and put her pillow over her head.

"Wake up honey!!"

It's no use, her mother's call is louder than she thought it would be. As expected from a former Pokemon Cordinator, they have a strong voice. Hikari gave up and got up from her bed lazily.

"I'm up mom!" Hikari called out to her mother. "Geez, relax will ya!" she muttered silently.

Hikari put on her white indoor slippers and walked out of her room as lazy as any teen would be. She came down the stairs still wearing her pink pajamas, her long dark blue hair is all over the place and she still had that lazy morning look on her face. Hikari walked in towards the kitchen greeting her cheerful mother.

"Morning," she muttered audibly.

"Morning to you too dear," her mother Johanna called out behind the kitchen counter. "Can you please turn on the morning news?"

Hikari walked away from the kitchen and sat down on the living room couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as her mother requested. As soon as the TV turned on, a loud screeching roar of a Pokemon immediately got Hikari and her mother's attention. There on the television screen a red-coloured Pokemon roared mightily, Hikari is smitten at the beautiful sight of the shiny Pokemon.

"Butter on your toast dear?" Johanna asked her daughter. No reply from Hikari, she's too fixed on the red Gyarados.

Johanna smiled at the sight of her daughter; it's typical of her to be easily infatuated by some Pokemon. She lay out some toast on a plate and walked in to join her daughter. She put the plate on Hikari's hand while Johanna helped herself to her coffee mug.

"And that is on today's news about the red Gyarados," said the anchorwoman on the TV news. The image of the red Gyarados is soon minimized while an image of the anchorwoman and her male partner appeared on the screen. "Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly coloured Pokémon eluded detection. The rumoured red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team…"

"Wow, that Gyarados sure looked fearsome, Maryann," said her anchor partner. "I still can't believe a mighty Pokemon like that actually lived in the Johto region."

"The Lake of Rage is a very common place for Gyarados, but still too think a shiny Pokemon like that lived near Mahogany Town and still not discovered to date what surprised me the most Tyler," replied Maryann.

"Well that's shiny Pokemon for you," Tyler laughed. "Coming up next we go live with Trisha Takinawa in Sandgem town where the famed Professor Rowan returned…"

"That's it?" Hikari asked looking at the TV. "I don't want to see some Pokemon professor! I want the Gyarados!"

"Well honey, Professor Rowan just happened to be a famous Pokemon researcher; it's interesting to know what the professor learned while he was gone on his…"

"I'd rather go with the Gyarados," Hikari handed the remote to her mother. She walked towards the kitchen and buttered her toast while helping herself to a glass of milk. She took her breakfast and walked upstairs carrying her food along. "I'm going to go research on that red Gyarados!" she called out to her mother.

"Don't make a mess dear," her mother replied. She returned to the TV screen, the quick interview to Professor Rowan just end.

"Not a talkative fellow isn't he?" Tyler joked to his partner.

"He must be tired after returning from such a long journey from the Kanto region," explained Maryann. "Speaking of return journey, a ship arrived this morning on Canalave City arriving from a far away region known as Asia." The images of TV show a live camera scene in Canalave City where a mighty boat cruise landed on Canalave Port revealing hundreds of welcoming passengers into the region where Pokemon lived.

"As we all know, Asia is one of the most peculiar region where no Pokemon reside, along with other regions such as Africa and Europe," Maryann's voice echoed throughout the silent live scene. "Hundreds of tourists arrived today in hoping to see a live Pokemon for the very first time. This marks a huge step into the world of Pokemon for some of these excited civilians."

Johanna giggled watching the TV screen, she saw couple of kids and excited family looking around the city frantically with cameras ready for some memorable photos. "Welcome to the Sinnoh region," Johanna said to the people on the TV screen.

Along the excited tourists, a young man walked by with a stern look on his face. He seems to be the only one who is not excited among the tourists who walked out of the cruise ship. He has a grey hair and dressed in a "rebellious badboy" kind of way. By the looks of it, this boy seems to be around Hikari's age and yet he's smoking a real genuine cigarette. The grouchy young man dropped his cigarette and left the scene, avoiding to be shot by the incoming TV camera.

**Hikari's Room**

Hikari ate her toast silently as she researched about the red Gyarados on the Internet. The webpage opened up to a fansite about the red Gyarados, Hikari sipped her milk not taking her eyes off the monitor. According to the fansite, the red Gyarados disappeared after a notorious organization known as Team Rocket left Mahogany Town. The last person who believed to saw the red Gyarados was a young trainer with his Feraligatr. That's all Hikari needed to know about the fate of the red Gyarados, the Feraligatr trainer must've captured it. She finished her breakfast and brings the dishes down to the kitchen, she found her mother currently brushing her pet Pokemon Glameow (nicknamed Nyarmar) on her lap.

"Find anything dear?" Johanna asked.

"Some trainer captured the Gyarados," Hikari replied. "Lucky punk."

"Now, now dear," Johanna assured her daughter. "There's no need to swear… or to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Hikari asked while washing her dishes. "I'm not jealous, I'm pissed off!" She wiped her hands and cuddled Nyarmar's head gently. "While some people out there snagging as many as rare Pokemon they can get, I'm stuck here with not even a Pokemon of my own."

Johanna looked at her daughter, she lost her lighter side of life. She knew well that Hikari loves Pokemon but her mother just won't let her out on her journey yet. She felt that 10 years old is still much too young for her to go on wild rampaging adventure all by herself, of course Hikari disagreed to that theory. There are times when the two women argued about that topic, some even result to Hikari locking herself in her room for two days straight. But as strong as their mother-daughter bonds are, it all ended with a tearful apologies and a promise that Johanna will let Hikari go off on her journey one day.

"Hikari," her mother spoke. "Look I know that…"

"I know mom," Hikari cut in. "We've been through this so many times." Hikari looked up to her mother, her light returned to her inner body. "I'll wait until that time will come." Hikari picked up Nyarmar from her mother's lap and took the cat Pokemon to her own. Johanna smiled at her proud daughter, she has grown up and understand her mother completely. She has grown to be a quite of a mature teenager from a snotty nosed spoiled brat.

"Can I take Nyarmar out today?" Hikari asked hopefully to her mother.

Johanna sighed and shook her head slowly. "How many times do I have to tell you dear?" Johanna patted her own pet. "She's a pet and not fit for a battle. Isn't that right Nyarmar?"

"Nya nya," the Glameow purred back to her owner. She raised her tail and rubbed the end fluff of her tail on Hikari's nose. Hikari annoyingly shook Nyarmar's tail off, the cat Pokemon jumped back to her rightful owner.

"Oh come on, if you don't let her battle then who is going to protect you when you're attacked?" Hikari pouted.

"Honey, I have a Milotic, Kangaskhan and a Mismagius," her mother replied. "I think I'll be just fine."

"How come I've never seen these Pokemon before?" Hikari asked sweatdropped from her mother's confidence.

"A very good friend of mine is watching over them for me," her mother puffed.

"Oh, right a good friend from far away is watching over them for you," Hikari rolled her eyes. "That's real safe," she finished sarcastically.

"Honey, why don't you go outside and play with Jun or something," Johanna suggested. Being alone with a young girl at these time could get really annoying to some parents.

"No way," Hikari lied down on the couch lifting both of her feet on the nearby coffee table. "If he wants to play with me, he should be going asking me. Not vice versa." The door bell rang and a voice of a young man is heard behind the door of the Berlitz residence.

"Hikari, are you there?" the voice behind the door called out. "It's me Jun! Come on open up! Don't make me fine you 1,000,000 Pokédollar!" the boy said in a scurry tone.

Hikari groaned and got up from the couch. "Speak of the devil, what does he want now?" she asked herself. Hikari opened the door and meet face-to-face with her childhood friend Jun. He's wearing his usual white and orange striped shirt along with his brown pants and green scarf. He has that excited look splattered on his face and a rush jumpy impatient attitude.

"What took you so long?" he asked impatiently. "And why are you still in pyjamas?" he pointed to her clothes.

"What do you want Jun?" sighed Hikari.

"Did you see that news about the red Gyarados?" he asked.

"What about it?" she asked. Truth to be told, Hikari doesn't want to talk about the shiny Pokemon. Though as beautiful as it is, she doesn't want to think about the Pokemon she planned to captured has already been caught by another trainer.

"I'll tell ya later," he said in a rush tone. "Just quickly change your clothes and meet me in my house!"

"Wha-, you mean now?" she asked. Hikari is not a slow person; she's pretty fast, but not as fast or impatient as her friend.

"Yes! Now! What are you waiting for? Get dressed already!" Jun rapidly said and closed the door. Hikari looked out the window and saw Jun sprinting towards his home, no need to rush, it's not like she's going to get there before him.

"Are you going dear?" Johanna asked her daughter. Hikari looked at the sleeping Glameow on her mother's lap, there's nothing better to do for her today and she might as well go out with Jun. He may be impatient and rude in times, but he's still her best friend, though she wondered how.

"Yeah, I might as well," she replied dully. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" she asked her mother

"No need to worry about me dear," she replied. "I'll be fine here all by myself. There's always something to do for a retired mother." Hikari wondered what her mother meant by that, obviously she wouldn't understand the life of a housewife.

Hikari quickly ran into her room, the first thing she did was lock her door and close the window curtain. Thanks to the accidents caused by Jun, she learned that no home is any safe place for your very own privacy. One time, Jun was in such a rush he entered Hikari's room without even knocking. Though Hikari was wearing her undergarments during then she still sucker punch him thus resulting him 2 days of black eye. The other time was when he tried to get Nyarmar down from a tree, he didn't realized that from that tree he can take a good look of Hikari's room. Of course he wasn't very lucky, Hikari was changing her clothes and spotted the boy thinking that he was off for a sneak peek of her. That incident resulted in Hikari flinging her broken Nintendo 64 at him, Jun had to use crutches for a few days till his legs get better.

Hikari came downstairs 10 minutes later dressed in her usual black and white singlet along her pink mini skirt. She put on her signature white beanie and red scarf just right after she done her hair the way she liked. She walked down to the shoe racks by the door and put on her long black socks along with the pink boots.

"Bye mom!" Hikari called out before leaving the front door. She walked down the small veranda and onto the main road towards Jun's humble home.

"Hikari-chan! Wait!" Hikari heard her mother called out. She turned around and faces her mother who's carrying her pet Glameow. Does she ever leave that Pokemon by herself for at least 5 minutes?

"What's up?" Hikari asked her mother.

"If you ever going out of town with Jun or something, don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon might attack you," her mother warned. "It would be okay if you had your own Pokémon, but you don't so…"

"So I can take Nyarmar with me?" she asked with gleaming eyes. Nyarmar looked up to Hikari bug eyed and then looked towards her owner.

"Nya, nya!" Nyarmar meowed furiously to Johanna. Johanna giggled at her frightened Pokemon; obviously this Pokemon has been accustomed to her home for a very long time.

"Not a chance dear," Johanna replied. "Nyarmar is a pet not a battle Pokemon. You just have to avoid the tall grass ok." Much to Hikari's dismay, she grumbled while Nyarmar meow a relief.

"Ok…" said Hikari dully. "See you later."

"Have fun dear," Johanna waved a goodbye at her daughter.

Hikari walked down the soft earth road of Twinleaf Town, although she failed to get Nyarmar with her, it's still a beautiful day. The sun shined brightly while the wind blew softly across the morning sky, Hikari never realized how wonderful it is to live in such a small town. The air is clean and the environment is just perfect for a small little town. The friendly neighbors and civilians waved and greeted Hikari as she made her way towards her friend's house. She didn't know them all too well but they are always ready and willing to lend a helping hand when needed. Not long after enjoying her very short morning walk, Hikari arrived in front of Jun's home. She walked up the doorstep and ready to press the doorbell until, without warning the front door flew open slamming Hikari right on the forehead sending her down on her knees. Jun stood behind the other side of the door with a shocked expression.

"It's about time you got here!" he impatiently commented.

"How about an apology you little freak!" Hikari half yelled rubbing her sore forehead. Jun offered his hand, Hikari gladly accept it and she's lift up on her feet. "Alright so what's the big idea calling me this early?" Hikari curiously asked.

"No time to explain!" he said again in his scurry tone. "Just follow me!" Still grabbing Hikari's hand, he dragged her out to his destination.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Hikari asked. Not that she liked holding hands with Jun; she yanked her hand away from his grasp and follows him behind.

"To Lake Verity!" he replied back not slowing down for her.

"Wait! Wha-!" Hikari is loss for words. She had no idea what Jun is planning on the local lake. The Lake Verity is a local lake which was only 5 minutes by foot located north of Twinleaf Town. There's nothing much to see on the lake, but just to enjoy the scenery and play with the local wild Pokemon. Hikari and her mother sometimes go down there for lunch in some rare occasions.

Soon enough the two friends have finally arrived right on the forest entrance to the lake. Jun took a moment to catch his breath, Hikari did too, they have been running all the way from Jun's home. Hikari took this chance to ask Jun's intention on the lake.

"Jun," she said. "Why are we here?"

"You saw that morning news on the red Gyarados right?" Jun turned towards Hikari. Hikari nodded, she doesn't like where this is leading to. "That news got me thinking, that maybe there's a rare shiny Pokemon in OUR Lake!"

Hikari looked at him blankly; she knew that he's going to say something like that. Knowing Jun, he's probably going to do something stupid to catch one no matter what. And being his best friend, she's somehow going to be involved in something stupid and dangerous. Hikari turned towards the opposite side of the entrance heading towards Twinleaf Town. "I'm going home," she said.

"Hey wait!" Jun hurried and tugged on her right arm. "Come on, I'm not joking! Maybe there's really a rare shiny Pokemon in our lake!"

"The hell there is!" Hikari replied. "Let me go Jun!"

"Hikari! Come on, I'm serious!" Jun begged still tugging her right arm. "I need your help!"

"Go catch it yourself!" Hikari freed Jun's violent grasp and rubbed her right arm gently. "What do you need me for?"

"Well, I need a bait!" Jun said bluntly. Hikari looked at him dumbly, she turned around and walk away from him as fast as she can. "I was just kidding!" he yelled out. "I want to do this with you!" Hikari stopped on her track and turned around facing her childhood friend. "You're my best friend! And if I'm going on some expedition to catch a rare Pokémon, I want nobody else to go with but you!"

Hikari felt that the temperature has gone up for some reason, her face is feeling hot and she felt like her face is changing to the colour red. Hikari looked at her friend, his face is too slightly changing red. Hikari had to admit, despite knowing that this plan is completely stupid, what Jun said really touched her. Knowing him, this plan is probably just an excuse for Jun to hang out with her.

Hikari smiled and walked back to Jun, "Ok, let's go find that shiny rare Pokemon." She offer her hand, Jun smiled and took it pulling them both together into the forest that surrounds Lake Verity.

* * *

WELL THERE YOU GO PEOPLE, THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY VERY FIRST POKEMON FANFIC. YES I RE-SUBMITTED IT AGAIN THIS TIME WITH VERY SMALL EDIT AND JUST THE NAME CHANGE. OH WELL LOOK FORWARD FOR MORE EDIT CHAPTER AND NEW CHAPTER TOO.


	2. VS Starly

Some more minor details edit and name switch. Please re-read!

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters owned by their respective owners.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 2 – VS Starly; Pochama and Hikozaru**

The young silver haired man walked around Canalave City aimlessly. Being the first time to enter a region where creatures known as Pokémon live was quite of a big step for the poor fellow. Not to mention that this young man is travelling all by himself, he has nowhere or anyone to go to. But this is the boy's decision, he chose to come to Sinnoh and he will not make anymore of a fuss about it. The young man walked away from the rambling tourists and made his way out of town. Not knowing where to go or which place is off limits, the young man walked into a forest right south of the city, instead of going pass the town boundary. The boy knew that by entering forest wild creatures will bound to attack him, it didn't matter to him though. Despite for not having any Pokémon to protect him, this boy is well prepared and knew how to protect himself. Unknown to the boy, that trail he took will take him to a location just north of Twinleaf Town, a place called Lake Verity.

**Lake Verity**

Hikari and Jun have finally entered the Lake territory from the dreaded forest that surrounds it. Hikari and Jun wasted no time, they immediately ran to the lake looking frantically for an odd coloured Pokémon. Though the lake's view is absolutely marvellous, that is not what they were here for. They are in search for a rare shiny Pokémon mirroring the same event that happened in the Johto region.

"Do you find anything?" Jun asked looking at his side of the lake.

"Just some Magikarp, nothing out of ordinary here," Hikari replied scaring the odd looking fish away. "What about you?"

"Can't talk, busy," Jun replied searching around the tall grasses now.

"Then why did you talk to me for?" Hikari asked sweatdropped. She then realised that Jun is searching around the tall grass, a common place for a wild Pokémon to attack randomly. "Jun!!" Hikari ran towards his direction and tugged on Jun's scarf. She violently yank him out from the tall grass before he can go any deeper into the danger zone. Jun slammed down on the ground injuring his rear end quite painfully.

"What was that for?" Jun asked rubbing his injured butt.

"You tell me!" Hikari snapped. "You were entering a tall grass area."

"So?" asked Jun. He got up and dusted away some dirt on his shirt. "How else am I going to look for a shiny rare Pokémon if I don't go in the tall grass area?"

"What are you going to do if a wild Pokémon attack you?" Hikari asked back. "You don't have a Pokémon to protect yourself."

"That's where you come in," said Jun directly. "Be a bait and drive them away from me!"

Hikari rolled her eyes and groaned away. "I'm going home," Hikari walked away.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding!" said Jun quickly. "I can't believe you fell for that twice." He laughed quietly and sat down on the soft earth. "Come on sit here with me." He directly pointed to an empty spot right next to him. Hikari approached and sat down next to her blonde friend, it's been awhile since they hung out together.

"Hey, Hikari," Jun started. Hikari looked over to the boy. "How come we're the only ones that are not on a Pokémon journey?" he asked looking at the clear blue sky.

Hikari gasped at Jun's question, looks like Jun has the same problem as well with his mother. Hikari looked away and stared at her feet rubbing lightly on the dirt floor. "I don't know, I guess our moms aren't ready to let us go yet," she replied to his question.

"Most kids should be on their journey when they're at least 10 years old; we're 5 years behind those other kids and yet we still don't have our very own Pokémon," said Jun. "Does that feel a bit unfair to you?"

"It is actually," she replied. "But I'm not going to make a big fuss out of this, I let it all out during that incident."

Jun knew exactly what incident Hikari's talking about. He didn't want to let any old wounds out or change the cheery mood into something depressing from that time, so he quickly shut his mouth and change the topic. "Say uh Hikari," he started. "If you could have any starter Pokémon, which one would you choose?"

Hikari lifted her eyebrow questioningly; she wondered what's with the sudden topic change. "Uhmm… I don't know," she shrugged. "I heard that in each region, the starter Pokémon are different."

"Oh really now isn't that interesting," Jun said faking his surprised tone. Hikari immediately sensed the fake tone in his voice, but she knew well that his intention is to avoid the sad incident she went through to 5 years ago. "So which one would you pick?"

"I like water type actually," Hikari answered Jun's question. "If I have a chance to choose a starter Pokémon, it will be the water type."

"So you liek mudkip??" he asked annoyingly. Hikari snickered pushed him lightly, she knew he'll say that stupid Internet meme. Jun laughed at his own joke, he's glad to see Hikari smiled again.

"What about you?" Hikari's turned to ask now. "Which one do you prefer?"

"The fire type!" he answered straight away. "I've always loved the fire type!"

"I guess you better watch out for me then," Hikari joked and flicked her hair on him annoyingly. Jun snickered and brush Hikari's hair away.

"I wouldn't count on that," he said. "I'm going to train my fire Pokémon until he's strong enough against water type, you should be the one who better watch out!" Hikari can sense the strong aura emitting from Jun, she knew him too well that he'll make those idea to come true.

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!"

Hikari and Jun looked towards the tall grass. Hikari could've sworn that she heard voices coming out behind those tall grasses. She looked over to Jun, he nodded letting her know that he too heard the voices behind the tall grass.

"Hmm… I may have been mistaken…" another voice came out behind the grass. But this voice sounds deeper and harder not as light as the last one's voice was. This confirms it, there are people hiding behind the tall grass.

"Looks like someone else is here," Jun said after the voice disappeared.

"Something appears to be different than it was before," the same gruff voice spoke up. "But…fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving."

It appeared to be that one of voice owner belongs to a person that goes by the name Lucas, judging that the gruff voice called out the name, the other person with the lighter voice must be the one called Lucas. Hikari and Jun sat still on the ground waiting for their mysterious voice speakers walked out off the tall grass. The tall grass shook violently when an elderly man in a trench coat walked out from the grass. He looked over to Hikari and Jun sitting by the lake, his stare send chills down to Hikari's spines. Momentarily, the tall grass behind them shook violently again. A young man that appears to be around Hikari and Jun's age walked out of the grass. Judging that he's following the old man behind, he must be the person called Lucas by the elderly man.

"Professor," Lucas started. "You've been gone for four years now. How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?"

"…Hm. There is one thing I can say," the man answered, the gruff voice definitely belongs to this old man. "There are many rare kinds of Pokémon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." The old man walked away towards the forest returning back to wherever he came from. The old man continued on rambling away about some stuff that Jun and Hikari couldn't even understand. The boy named Lucas followed the ol' "professor" listening to every word that comes out of the old man's mouth. After a few minutes of walking, the two people left Hikari and Jun's sight, nowhere near to be seen around.

"What was that about?" Jun asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe they were Pokémon researcher," suggested Hikari. "They did say something about studies, and there's a Pokémon lab down in Sandgem Town."

"I thought that place was abandoned," said Jun reminded by an image of a laboratory. "Well anyway, you see that," he pointed to the tall grass. "Those guys are OK when they were in there, and they definitely don't look like the type that carries Pokémon."

Hikari knew that Jun just wanted to search around the tall grass area, he's making up some stupid reason in hoping to convince her to let him enter the danger zone. As much as Hikari wanted to look at some Pokémon in the tall grass area, she also doesn't want to disobey her mother's request. "I promised my mom that I will stay away from tall grass area," she said not convinced.

"Oh relax will ya, don't be such a stick in the mud!" re-assured Jun. "We won't be there long enough for a wild Pokémon to come out!" He stood up and walked straight into the tall grass without even the nerve to wait for her. As much as she wanted to resist and follow her mother's request, Hikari found herself walking straight inside the tall grass without any complaints or hesitation. She quickly caught up with Jun and they both explored around the area in the tall grass area.

"See, I told you we'll be fine," said Jun to his friend. "Now let's look around for something …" Jun's speech is abruptly stopped when he saw a briefcase lying in the middle of the grass. "strange…" he finished still looking at the unattended briefcase.

"What's that?" Hikari pointed to the case. Jun walked closer to the briefcase with Hikari following behind. Unknown to these two young teens, a predator has set its eyes on them and ready for an attack.

"It's a briefcase," said Jun picking up the object. He analysed the object from every angle, it appears that there's no name tag on it. "Must've belonged to those guys earlier," assumed Jun carrying the case on hand.

"Well let's give it back then," suggested Hikari. "I'm sure that there are tons of important research notes in them."

"Where's your hurry?" asked Jun. Kind of ironic to be asked that question coming up from a guy who just can't stood still. "We'll give it back after we see at least one Pokémon!" Jun just had to say it, whenever one says things that are bound to happen, it usually happened straight away like a bad omen. The predator that has been keeping its eyes on the two teens flew straight out from the grass and attacked Jun on the back of his head. Jun, surprised by the sudden assault, fell down on his knees. Hikari gasped from the sudden attack, she walked towards Jun with full concern.

"Jun!" she called out. "Are you okay?"

"What just hit me?" Jun asked rubbing his painful head. Hikari looked around for the predator that attacked Jun, there's nothing on the below ground.

"Starly!!" a cried heard from above. Hikari and Jun looked up, it's a Starly, the starling bird Pokémon. "Starly! Starly!" the Pokémon growled at the two teens.

"I think we just crossed on its territory," said Hikari looking at the flying Pokémon. The Starly swooped down aiming for Hikari, Hikari let out a small scream and protect herself with her hands. Jun can not just sat there waiting for the Pokémon to attack the helpless girl, he used the briefcase he was holding and use it as a weapon to knock the Starly away before it can even hit Hikari. The Starly flung to the tall grass disappeared in sight.

"Come on this way!" Jun yanked Hikari's arm and they both made their way out of the tall grass area. The two friends let out a relief; they're safe from any further harm for now. "There we're safe for now!"

"Thanks Jun," smiled Hikari. "You saved me!"

Jun blushed a little from his friend, he just became a hero and protect a girl from harm. "Uhh well yeah that was nothing!" Jun stuttered. "Anyway, as long as we are out of that Starly's territory we'll be safe!" Or so he thought, the grass shook a bit and the same Starly flew out of the tall grass. Jun knew that it was the same Starly he clobbered earlier, the bruise mark on it's face is pretty noticeable. The Starly wasn't very happy with Jun's attitude, so this time he brought his friend to "play" with it. Jun and Hikari gasped as they witness the angry Pokémon glared at the two teen evilly.

"Did you hit that Starly with the briefcase?" Hikari asked.

"Well I got no choice," Jun answered truthfully. "I have nothing else to hit it with!"

"You idiot!" Hikari snarled at Jun. "As long we don't hurt it, he's not going to attack us back!"

"But I just saved you…" Jun mumbled.

"Well I thought you pulled me out without even hurting the Pokémon."

"Starly!!" the bird Pokémon cried out. The two Starly Pokémon dove down at the two teens, they both ducked just in time to avoid its attack. The two Starly flew up to regain its proper balances. But they are ready to attack anytime; the two teens have nothing to protect themselves with. Desperate for any protection, Jun unwillingly opened the briefcase hoping for a weapon. But instead he was shocked to find something much more valuables, Pokeballs.

"Hikari!! Look!" Jun showed the opened briefcase. Hikari looked and gasped at Jun's no respect for other people's properties, and also because of the three Pokeballs in the case. "Quick grab one, we can fight the Starly with these!" Jun announced looking at the angry bird Pokémon.

Hikari didn't care which one to pick, all she wanted was to avoid for being hit by the Starly. She grabbed the right Pokeball and Jun picked the one on the middle. They both dodged again from the Starly's attack, this time these two teens are ready for battle. The two teens stood up side by side ready for their very first Pokémon battle.

"Pokeball go!!" the two teens cried out throwing their Pokeballs. The two balls holding the little creature burst open and an emitted light came out unleashing the little creature out from their home.

"Piplup!!"

"Chimchar!!"

The two creatures reveal themselves as a blue penguin named Piplup and a red monkey named Chimchar. The two Pokémon faced their opponents, the two Starly, they glared each other at a deadly glance ready for battle.

"A piplup…" Hikari's loss for words.

"A Chimchar…" Jun is also loss for words.

Hikari and Jun was marvelled, this is their very first time to actually battle a Pokémon on their very own. Hikari and Jun looked at each other; they nodded and prepared for their first Pokémon battle.

"Alright Piplup," Hikari called out. "Attack and use water gun!"

"Go Chimchar!" announced Jun. "Use your Flamethrower attack!"

The two Pokémon winced from hearing the unrecognizable voice. They both turned around and see their trainers; it wasn't the man who has been watching over them. The two Pokémon glared at their two new trainers and looked away from them feeling annoyed. Hikari and Jun looked confused; it's strange to find the two Pokémon they just released disobeyed them.

"What just happened?" Hikari asked. Jun shook too unaware of the Pokémon's behaviours. "Piplup?" Hikari asked the penguin-look-alike she just released. The Pokémon looked away refused to make eye contacts with the young girl.

"Chimchar?" Jun asked the red chimp-look-alike he released. The chimp Pokémon simply yawned and scratched its rear end to Jun, Jun laughed at the Pokémon's behaviour. "Nice one, Chimchar! I used to do the same thing too!" he said proudly. Hikari sweat dropped listening to Jun's stupid comment; the Piplup looked disgusted at Jun. Despite for what Jun said, the Chimchar actually looked at Jun impressed at his response. Jun's laughter died out and smiled at the Pokémon, it looks like the two have some things in common despite that this is their first meeting.

"Starly!!" the opponent could not wait any longer. The two bird Pokémon charged at their opponents. The two teens looked up to see that the Starly are coming closer to the Pokémon.

"Chimchar, dodge it!" Jun commanded his partner. The Chimchar leaped high avoiding the flying strike of the Starly. Jun can not believe it; the Chimchar actually listened to what Jun commanded.

"Piplup, dodge it's attack!" Hikari tried her luck with the Piplup. The Piplup jumped on to the side avoiding the Starly's assault too. Hikari too smiled at her attempt. "Good work Piplup!" she praised her partner. Piplup looked away from Hikari; it seems that he dodged it on his own accord. Hikari slumped down; she still can not make the Pokémon to obey her.

Jun witnessed what happened at Hikari's Pokémon and immediately can see that she's not fit for a battle. He looked at his Chimchar and the Pokémon nodded understanding what Jun meant exactly. The two new friends jumped into Hikari's front protecting her from the two Starly.

"Let me and Chimchar handle this Hikari," said Jun. Hikari looked up, Piplup too. "Your Piplup is in no mood to battle right now." Chimchar made an immediate agreed response, this got Jun all excited now.

Hikari felt that she's left behind, although she felt relieved that she'll be in no further harm she also felt behind in the Pokémon event. Jun who was always further ahead of her in life has already won the respect of the Chimchar and will win his very first Pokémon battle with his partner. Hikari too would like to experience a real battle and will not want to be protected by Jun anymore. She looked to her Piplup she released, he seemed to be very angry. Jun's Chimchar looked at the Piplup he will protect, he stuck his tongue out and waved his butt insultingly at him. That's all what it takes for Piplup to be angered at Jun's Chimchar, he moved on forward passing by Jun and Chimchar. He stood by ready for battle, Hikari is surprised at Piplup's action.

"Piplup! Piplup!" the Pokémon cried out to Hikari. Hikari read Piplup's face; he is willingly ready to fight and to listen to Hikari's order. Hikari smiled and felt proud at her partner, she stood up straight and moved away from Jun's protection attempt.

"Sorry Jun," said Hikari. "But Piplup and I will battle too!" She flexed her hand and pulled a fist on him to show her determination, of course he never quite understand what it means. Regardless at least it's a 2 on 2 fair battles so it should be fine for Hikari and Jun.

"Starly!!" the Starly cried as it dove down towards their opponents.

"It's Starly's 'Peck' attack," said Jun. "Chimchar, challenge it and fire with flamethrower!"

"You too Piplup!" Hikari followed. "Use your water gun!"

Chimchar and Piplup looked confused on their partner's orders. They looked at each other and then towards their partner, they don't seem to understand what they asked for. Hikari and Jun looked at their Pokémon too confuse why they didn't do as their told. It's a bad mistake for both Pokémon, the Starly are still going for the attack. They switched their attack pattern and moved quicker; both Chimchar and Piplup have no time to react for the sudden surprise. They were both knock down by the Starly. Hikari and Jun gasped as their Pokémon fell down on their knee.

"Looks like those Starly changed their attack to 'Quick Attack'," exclaimed Jun. Hikari doesn't know how he knows pretty well by just one glance but that doesn't matter for now.

"Are you okay Piplup?" Hikari asked. Piplup got up willingly and nodded at his partner. Hikari let out a relief breath. "What just happened?"

"I guess they still haven't learnt those attacks yet," answered Jun. "Attacks like 'water gun' and 'flamethrower' is advanced attacks, it seems Piplup and Chimchar are still low levelled Pokémon." Hikari is too shock to talk, she had no idea that Jun is very knowledgeable to Pokémon.

"So what attack can we use?" Hikari asked.

"Try something small," suggested Jun. "Like 'tackle' or 'pound'." Jun analysed his partner Chimchar, he noticed that he has some pretty strong looking arm. "Chimchar, use 'scratch' attack!"

"Chim! Char!" Chimchar charged at his opponent and scratched the Starly's face furiously. The Starly flew off from the impact and land on it's partner's side. The other Starly left its partner and charged at Piplup with its beak. Hikari think fast she needs to know how to protect her partner from further harm, she looked at Piplup and try to find his speciality.

"Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup cried out from dodging all of Starly's attack. He looked over to Hikari and cried out for an order. Hikari think fast she needs to counter attack Starly's 'peck' attack. Now that she looked closer to Piplup, he too has a beak just like Starly, although not very long.

"That's it!" Hikari exclaimed. "Piplup, use 'Peck' attack!"

"Piplup!" the Pokémon nodded. He jumped out of Starly's last attack and charged at the Pokémon pecking the bird Pokémon on the face. The Starly flew down and land right next to its partner.

"We did it!" Hikari cheered. Piplup looked proud at his own achievement he did on the Starly.

"It's not over yet!" warned Jun. "Piplup, Hikari, prepare yourself!" Jun is right to say that, the bird Pokémon don't go down too easily. They both rose up from their fall and charge at their respective opponent with a 'Quick Attack'. "Watch out Chimchar!" Jun ordered his chimp partner.

"Watch out Piplup!" Hikari ordered her partner. Both Pokémon dodge the Starly's attack, the Starly didn't stop there. They turned back around charged at the trainer's Pokémon again.

"Fight back with 'Scratch', Chimchar!" Jun ordered.

"Don't fall back Piplup, use 'Peck' attack!" Hikari told her partner.

The two Pokémon charged at the Starly, not backing down from a fight. Chimchar aim for the Starly with a 'scratch', Starly flew up dodging the chimp's claw. Starly charged with a 'Peck', Chimchar step aside and tackle it with his body. The Starly fell down on the ground, Chimchar jumped and pinned his opponent down with his body and leg.

"Good work, Chimchar!" Jun praised Chimchar. "Now use 'Fury Swipes', and don't let him get away!"

"Chim, Char!" Chimchar looked at his opponent evilly. He lifted both his hands up grinning like mad at the frightened Starly. Meanwhile, Piplup is having trouble with his opponent. The Penguin Pokémon is trying hard to peck the Starly, but its too fast for Piplup to land a blow to it. Hikari think quick she needed a chance to grab the Starly and attack it continuously. She got an idea, but she had to be careful and not screw this opportunity up.

"Piplup!" she called out. "Let that Starly peck you!"

"Piplup?" he asked confused.

"Trust me!" Hikari called out. Piplup looked at Hikari's determined eyes, those eyes looked determined. Piplup believed Hikari and braced himself for Starly's incoming beak.

"Starly!" The beak connect to Piplup, Piplup is trying hard not to fall over at his knees. Hikari took a deep breath and hope her plan worked.

"Now! Grab its beak!" Hikari ordered. Piplup opened his eyes and see the Starly's beak just right on his face, using his two flippers he grab a hold of the Starly's beak tight. "Hang on tight! Don't let it get away!" Piplup held the beak tighter not letting the starling Pokémon go. "Don't let it go! And 'Peck' the living daylight out of him!" Hikari ordered.

"Piplup!" Piplup nodded. He faced the Starly's head and peck the Starly right on the face. The Starly tried to move its head away but with Piplup's grip, it's hard to move away.

"Keep at it Piplup!" Hikari called out. "You're doing great!"

"Show no mercy Chimchar!" said Jun. "Keep swiping that Starly!" Jun watched as his partner scratched the living daylight at the pinned down Starly.

The two friends are having the time of their life. Their dreams of having a partner Pokémon has come true, and the battle turned out to be more fun for them rather than dangerous. While the two friends are too busy facing the Starly, they haven't realised that right outside of the forest a figure is approaching out of the forest.

"Phew! Finally, out of the forest at last!" said the silver haired boy. It's the same boy from Canalave City, the one that came on the boat from the Asia region. The boy has been walking in through the forest area all the way from Canalave City; since he's not familiar with the Sinnoh area he just took a shortcut from Canalave City straight on to Lake Verity. The boy stretched his body and took out a cigarette from his back pocket lighting it up with his lighter. He puffed out a dirty air while he sat down taking a break from all of those walking. He looked at the lake, it shone magnificently with the sunray. The boy smiled and relaxed himself on the soft earth.

"This place is not so bad after all," he said to himself. He took out a dirty air from his mouth and smiled at the scenery once again.

"Go Piplup you're doing fine!"

"You too Chimchar, keep it up!"

The silver haired kid heard some loud noise coming out from the other side of the tall grass area. He got up and walked pass the tall grass peeking behind it. There he saw two teens that appeared be his age yelling around, he looked closer and saw 4 creatures that he never seen in his life ever before.

"Must be those Pokémon thingies I've been hearing about," he said looking at the creatures fighting furiously. The boy is not as excited as the tourists in the boat earlier, he did not came to Sinnoh exactly for sightseeing or to learn Pokémon. He came because he needed some time alone.

"Finish it Piplup!" exclaimed Hikari. "Use 'Pound' attack!"

"Piiiiip…" Piplup raised one of his flippers. "Lup!!" And he slammed it hard right on the Starly's head. The Starly fell down right on dirt knocked out from all of the multiple attacks it received from Piplup.

"Alright!!" Hikari cheered. "We did it Piplup! We beat Starly!" Hikari jumped up and down in excitement. Piplup looked back at Hikari, he rolled his eyes and looked away. Though he proved that he doesn't need Chimchar's help, he still hasn't approved of being Hikari's friend.

"You're wonderful Piplup!" the happy girl scooped up the penguin Pokémon and hugged him tight. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Without warning, the delighted girl kissed Piplup on his forehead. Piplup gasped and hold his head where she left the mark. He blushed red and covers his red face from the girl. "Did you see that Jun? Piplup beat Starly all by himself!"

"Sure did. Your Piplup totally rocked!" said Jun walking towards Hikari after finishing his battle with the vengeful Starly. Hikari nodded, happy from his praise. "But my Hikozaru did way better than yours!" he added posing like a winner.

"Chimchar!" the Pokémon cried. He too posed just like his trainer. Piplup sweatdropped watching his Pokémon rival, Hikari too left with the same expression from looking at her friend.

"Hikozaru? What's that?" Hikari asked ruining Jun's pose.

"That's Chimchar's new nickname I thought of just a few seconds ago," explained Jun picking up the little chimp. "'Hi' comes from the word 'hito', 'ko' comes from the word 'kodomo' and zaru comes from the word 'yamazaru'. When put altogether it spells Hikozaru!"

* * *

**Translation notes: **

**Hito – fire**

**Kodomo – child**

**Yamazaru – monkey **

* * *

"Fire child monkey?" Hikari asked Jun in a weird expression. "Real creative," she rolled her eyes. Piplup nodded along agreeing with his trainer.

"Hey! I didn't see you coming up with any nickname for your Piplup!" Jun snapped. Chimchar growled along with his trainer, he find Hikari's response to be rather offensive.

Hikari huffed at Jun. "Fine then!" She lifted up Piplup to her face and smiled at him. "From now on little guy, your name is Pochama!" she said with great enthusiasm. Pochama opened up his beak in shock, his eyes look lifeless. He turned towards his rival and realize the chimp Pokémon is laughing his head off. Now it's Hikari's turn to find things offensive, Jun and his little partner are laughing their heads off.

"Pochama?" he asked while holding in his laugh. "Apart from that weird name, what does that even mean?"

"Pochama comes from the word 'botchama'; instead I replaced the beginning with a 'P' for penguin." Hikari explained to the rude boy. "Understand?" Jun stopped laughing and try to think it over in his head. Hikari waited for Jun's response, instead Jun shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

**Translation notes: **

**Botchama – a term that refers to children with wealthy parents**

* * *

"I still don't get it," said Jun tilting his head sideways. Hikari slapped her forehead and explained in further details.

"You know that Piplup is always proud and prideful as described in sources right?" she asked Jun. He nodded. "It's exactly just like wealthy kids who are always stuck up and proud of them. That's where I get the name 'botchama' and use a 'P' instead at the beginning of the name."

* * *

**Pokedex description: **

**Piplup - Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold. **

* * *

Jun still looked confused not understanding of Hikari's play words. Hikari slapped her forehead again and groaned at her friend's stupidity. "Never mind then!" she gave up. "Let's just get out of here before we got attack again." Hikari went over and picked up the dropped briefcase, suddenly she remembered something really important that shattered her heart and happiness completely. "Jun," she called. Jun turned around giving up trying to figure out the meaning of Piplup's nickname.

"What is it?" Jun asked.

"I just remembered," she said looking down. "These aren't our Pokémon." Jun gasped and looked at Hikari, this time crossed and confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to hold back his anger. Hikari showed Jun the briefcase where they both found the Pokémon. He then too remembered, they both used these Pokémon unwillingly from the briefcase. They weren't rightfully belonged to Hikari and Jun, the old man from early on owned them. "Oh yeah," he said too looking down. "I forgot it belonged to that old man."

"Chimchar?" the Pokémon looked at Jun.

"Piplup?" he asked the trainer. Hikari bent down and patted Piplup on the head, looking not in a good mood.

"Sorry Pochama," she said. "I guess I can't keep you, you weren't mine to begin with." Piplup looked away; he never wanted to be with her to begin with. "Ah that's right," said Hikari. Her tone sounds quieter than usual. "You didn't like me in the first place anyway." Piplup peeked over to Hikari's face, he felt bad for hurting her feelings. And to be frank, he's also going to have a hard time to depart with her.

Jun on the other hand is having a hard time to release his partner far worse than Hikari. He's hugging his Pokémon so tight; he looked like he's going to crush that Chimchar in two pieces. "No! I don't want to leave Hikozaru!" he cried out. "He's my friend! It's not that easy for me to let go!"

"Chimchar…" Chimchar cried. He also doesn't want to leave his new partner, Hikozaru clenched onto Jun's shirt refused to let go.

"We have to Jun!" Hikari shouted at Jun. "Do you think it's easy for me too?" Jun looked over to Hikari to protest, but that idea is brushed away when he saw tears coming out from Hikari's eyes. "As much as I want to keep Pochama," Hikari struggled between her cries. "I don't want to be branded as a Pokémon thief. I have to give Pocha… Piplup back to his rightful owner." Jun looked surprised to hear Hikari dropped Piplup's nickname, it's a sign that she no longer acknowledge Piplup as her own. It took a lot of courage for Hikari to say that, Jun too has to be brave to let go the chimp Pokémon.

"You're right," Jun gave in. "Let's return these guys back to the old dude." He put Chimchar down, Jun doesn't want to be too attached to the Pokémon especially when he's ready to return him back to the owner.

"Bummer," exclaimed the silver haired boy who is still watching the events next to the tall grasses. "Well that's life for you." He breathed out another death smoke from his cigarette and walked away from the area. He stopped midway from going any further; he looked at the tall grass. It's shaking madly; the boy heard several cries coming in from the grass. "That doesn't sound good," he muttered. He turned back around and saw two Starly that Hikari and Jun beat earlier lying down on the ground unconscious. "Oh crap!!"

"Come on, Hikari," said Jun wiping his barely noticed tears. "Let's return these Pokémon!" Jun began to walk slowly to the forest that will lead out of the lake area. The chimp Pokémon wouldn't dare to look at his partner, it would be just too hard for these two. He followed along behind him looking as glum as Jun is. Hikari wiped her tears and also followed Jun behind.

"Come on Piplup," she said to the penguin Pokémon. Piplup followed behind, he tried to keep his prideful attitude but he just couldn't get it right. Piplup can't help but also act disappointed that he will be separated from a kind trainer. He touched the mark where Hikari left him a quick kiss; he's going to miss that.

The silver haired boy ran towards the two teens' locations, he needs to let them know that a danger is approaching to the two trainers. "I hope I'm not too late," he said quietly. He looked at the tall grasses, it's shaking wilder than before and the cries are getting louder. It's too late for the boy to warn the teens, the Pokémon came out of the grass.

* * *

WELL I GUESS THERE WAS MORE EDIT IN THIS COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE. ANYWAY, LOOK FORWARD FOR MORE EDITS.


	3. Hikari's first Pokémon

Back with more chapter edit! This one is going to have some extra conversations and more name changes lol.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

_Previously on Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl_

_The silver haired boy ran towards the two teens' locations, he needs to let them know that a danger is approaching to the two trainers. "I hope I'm not too late," he said quietly. He looked at the tall grasses, it's shaking wilder than before and the cries are getting louder. It's too late for the boy to warn the teens, the Pokémon came out of the grass._

**Chapter 3 – New friends; Hikari's first Pokémon**

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

"Starly!!"

Jun and Hikari turned around after hearing the multiple cries coming out from more than one Starly. The multiple Starly looked down from the sky, there they saw two of their Starly comrades knocked unconscious. The Starly cried out louder than ever before, the other fellow Starly cried out their mighty voices too. Hikari covered her ears from all of the noises, the sound is too loud for her tiny eardrums to take. Jun also covered his ears, followed by Chimchar and Piplup. The silver haired boy covered his ears too.

"What's going on?" Hikari literally yelled out to Jun.

"It must be the other two Starly's comrades," Jun yelled back. "Starly don't usually go by themselves; they're always together in a huge group."

* * *

**Pokedex description:**

**Starly - They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. **

* * *

The flock of Starly flew down aiming straight to the 4 figures who defeated their comrade. Hikari and Jun looked up to the multiple violent bird Pokémon, they looked like they're not backing down at all.

"Take cover!!" Jun tackled his best friend down on her knees saving her from Starly the second time. But the bird Pokémon are not backing down at all, they flew back and focused their attack back to their target. Jun grabbed the briefcase and whacked the incoming Starly with it. "Get away!!" Jun screamed at the other multiple Starly.

This somehow triggers the bird Pokémon to be in a rather more violent state. They all swoop down with their talons and beaks attacking their target. Chimchar and Piplup are furiously fighting back at their opponents, but their attack didn't seem to do any good. Hikari is trying to get rid off them by using her white beanie, but the starling Pokémon easily dismantles her by scratching her hand with its talons. Hikari shrieked in pain as more of the starling Pokémon keep on pecking and scratching their opponents. Jun tried to protect Hikari with the briefcase, but the Starly knew that Jun is the strongest one. So most of them all focused on attacking Jun, Chimchar saw his partner in trouble and immediate come to his aid. He climbed up on Jun's head and scratch any Starly that comes closer to his partner's face.

"Hikozaru…" said Jun marvelled by Chimchar's loyalty.

Piplup too tried his best to be a hero just like his rival. He copied Chimchar's plan and climbed up on Hikari's head. This attempt however ends in a failure when Piplup lost his balance from all of the attack the Starly made on him. Hikari caught Piplup just in time and protect him from further harm by covering him with her body. The Starly see the opportunity to attack and multiply pecked and scratched Hikari's back and unprotected body leaving several marks and cuts on her fragile figure. Hikari winced in pain from all of the attack, but she made no attempt on letting Piplup go from her protection.

"Hikari!!" Jun saw his friend in danger and step closer to protect her, but he seems to be having his own trouble.

"I'm so sorry to get you in this mess Pochama," said Hikari through the pain. "Please forgive me." she cried at him. Piplup is so touched at Hikari's response and gesture; she is willingly to protect him no matter what.

"Pocha…" Piplup's voice changed.

The silver haired boy can not wait any longer, he must rescue them from those Pokémon. He saw Hikari's action and impressed by her attempt to protect the tiny creature, now it's his turn to be a hero. He dug his hands into his belt and pulled up several dynamite sticks holding them in between his fingers. By using his lit up cigarette as a lighter, he lit up the dynamites. They are only moments away till those explosives will go off, he ran towards the 4 troubled figures carrying the weapons in his hands.

"Double Bomb!!" the boy yelled out throwing the deadly sticks towards Hikari and friends' direction. Hikari and Jun looked up expecting the boy who called out. But instead they see explosives coming in their way. "Take cover!!" he instructed the 4 figures. Hikari has no time to respond or to react, she just followed the boy's voice and ducked down still carrying the injured Piplup. Jun also did the same thing and clutch down on his knees while holding Chimchar. The Starly who have been not listening to the boy's voice have no time to react. They saw flying objects thrown at their locations, the objects reached to its point and explode head on right at all of the Starly. The strong and powerful explosions sent the flock of flying Pokémon down immediately knocked unconscious. The boy arrived to the two trainers and their Pokémon, they are completely unharmed from the boy's dynamites.

"You guys okay?" he asked the 4 figures. Hikari looked up to her saviour, it's a boy that appears around her age.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied. Hikari got up on her knees carrying the Pokémon with her, Jun got up as well dusting his own clothes. "You okay Jun?" she asked her friend. Instead of paying attention to her, Jun looked around to find the violent Starly down on their bodies slightly burnt and knocked out. Jun felt a sudden rage coming onto him from looking on the poor burnt Pokémon.

"Jun!" Hikari repeat. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah I'm alright," Jun answered finally. "What just happened?"

"I saved you that's what happened," the boy answered rather rudely. Jun looked towards the boy who stood before Hikari, for some odd reason Jun has a detest feeling for this guy.

"You did huh?" Jun asked. "So you did this to all these Starly?" Jun asked in a different tone. Hikari noticed that Jun doesn't sound as nice as he usually is, she wondered the tone in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did," he replied puffing up a smoke.

"Do you have to use explosives at those Starly?" Jun growled at the "hero" aggressively. The boy didn't move or gasped at Jun's sudden change into a violent beast. Hikari however jumped lightly and Jun's sudden mood change, he's never usually this mad.

"What else am I supposed to do?" the boy asked calmly.

"You could use your Pokémon, you don't have to blow them up with your explosives!" Jun continued to yell at the boy. It's all coming back to Hikari now, she did recall seeing dynamite sticks flying at her direction while she was attacked.

"First of all, I don't have a Pokémon," he replied taking the cigarette of his mouth. "Second, you're the one who's being a hypocrite, you briefcase swinger nutjob!" Jun take that comment to be rather offensive, especially if it's directing it to him. Hikari also find the urge to defend her friend, she's beginning to feel angry at this rude kid.

"Listen here you," Jun pointing at the boy. "If you didn't save us, I would beat the living crap out of you!"

"That's what they all say when they're too afraid to fight!" the boy retort. Jun couldn't take this charade any longer, he longed to beat down the rude brat. Chimchar is feeling as angry as his trainer is, he's puffing smoke from his nostril. Hikari is not exactly the type who likes to see people fight, as much as she hated her saviour's guts, she wouldn't want to see another brawl after the things that happened to her on this day.

"Okay let's all calm down here," she said getting in between the two men. She turned towards her saviour and look at him sternly. "Thanks a lot for saving us," she thanked him annoyed. "And Jun," she turned to her fuming buddy. "Let's go and return Piplup and Chimchar."

Jun remembered the task at hand once Hikari mention it, he looked to the Piplup between Hikari's arms and remember the tiny chimp Pokémon on his head. He looked to the smoking brat thinking that it's best to drop this topic off. "Yeah alright let's go Hikari," he obliged to her call.

The boy watched the two people he saved walked off, he wondered if he should report that those Pokémon are stolen. But it seems that the two are giving it back so there's no problem there. Feeling annoyed at the current situation he left and turned to the opposite direction back to the out of bounds forest limit. As Hikari and Jun walked towards the official Lake Verity exit, they see an incoming person running through the forest. Hikari and Jun felt like they know this person coming out from the forest.

"Oh man, phew! I made it!" the boy exclaimed from exiting the forest.

"Hey isn't that the guy who was here earlier?" Hikari asked pointing the young man.

"Oh yeah I think his name was Lucas," Jun said remembering the youth who was here earlier with the old man.

"Let's see, where's that…" Lucas looked around as if he's looking for something. "Ah!" he said in delight once he saw Hikari and Jun.

"Whew! You found the briefcase?" he said to Jun who's carrying the case. "Thank you! The professor would've gone through the roof if he knew I forgot it here," exclaimed Lucas happily. He quickly grabbed the briefcase from Jun and opened it to check for anything missing, he immediately recognised what it is. Jun and Hikari gulped and prepared for the worst. The silver haired boy stopped walking when he saw Lucas coming in and decides to eavesdrop on the situation. "Have you guys seen two Pokeballs in here?" Lucas asked the two teens. "It has a Chimchar…" he stopped when saw the chimp Pokémon on Jun's head. "And a…" He looked towards Hikari and found it's missing Pokémon. "…Piplup." He finished quietly.

"Okay look we can explain," said Hikari hoping that Lucas won't snap.

"Huh!! Whaaaaaaaat!!" he screamed out loud. "Did you guys…" he pointed to Jun and Hikari. "Did you use these Pokémon!?"

"Like I said, I can explain," Hikari tried to calm him down. "We were attacked and we…"

"Ahhhh!! You guys did too!!" Lucas is just too upset to stand still. "Who else would do to these poor Starly?" he pointed to the numerous fainted Pokémon on the ground. The smoking boy stopped eavesdropping and decide to leave the situation not wanting to get involve

"Hey! This wasn't our fault!" Jun jumped to Lucas. "It's all this asshole's fault!" He pointed furiously to the smoking boy not far from their direction. "He's the one who blew them up!"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," Lucas cried out to Jun. "What matters is that you actually stole these Pokémon and…"

"We did not steal these Pokémon!!" Hikari shouted at Lucas. He immediately shuts up and all eyes are on her. "Yes, we borrowed them momentarily. But we were just going…" the words are too hard for Hikari to say. "To give them back to the old man."

"You mean to Professor Rowan?" Lucas asked Hikari. "If you wanted to give them back personally, I can escort you guys there. Or you can just return them to their Pokeballs and I can take care of it from here!" he suggested. Normally Hikari would want to just give Piplup back to Lucas and let him take care of the rest, besides it's easier for her to say goodbye. But she needs to let Professor Rowan knows that Hikari wasn't intentionally tried to steal his Pokémon, and that she wanted to spend every last moment she can get with Piplup. She looked over to Jun, he had the same idea as well.

"Take us to him," said Hikari. "I want to let Professor Rowan knows that I didn't mean to steal Piplup from him." Jun walked closer to Lucas.

"Me too," he said refusing to take eye contacts with Lucas. Lucas nodded.

"I understand then," said Lucas. "Follow me then, I'll take you three to the professor's lab."

"Three?" asked Jun. "Wait! You mean smoking brat too?" he pointed to the smoking boy.

"The name's Gokudera Hayato idiot!" he retort back to Jun. "How about YOU show some respect to the guy who saved your ass!"

"Save wha-wha?" Lucas looked at Gokudera. He then looked at Jun, who only glared at him back.

"Never mind him, he's not involved!" Jun said to Lucas.

"That's right! I'm not!" Gokudera turned away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucas confused. "If you're here, that means that you're involved too."

Gokudera slapped his forehead and groaned, he could just ditch them and run away. But he knows that Lucas ain't going to let him escape, he'll be of demanding the full stories from all of the three teens. Gokudera has no choice, he just had to accompany them for a little while longer. "Alrigh fine, I'll go," he gave up.

"What?" Jun and Hikari exclaimed.

"Great!" said Lucas. "Follow me then!" He marched forward leading the three teens out of the forest. The two young Pokémon trainers looked at Gokudera, he just shrugged and follow Lucas first. None of the two wants him around, but at least he'll behave when around adults. The two teens sighed and follow Lucas ready to see the Pokémon professor. Soon enough, the 4 teenagers are out of the forest and away from the lake. Hikari and Jun felt relieved that they are finally away from any dangerous place, looks like their first intention for entering the lake in the first place end in failure.

The journey towards Sandgem Town was a quiet trip; both 4 teens decide to dodge the tall grass area since both Chimchar and Piplup are too exhausted for another battle. 10 minutes later, they have finally arrived at Sandgem town. Sandgem Town is not very different compared to Twinleaf Town; the difference is just that Sandgem Town has more houses and some shops. It also has a small beach down south that connects to the ocean, and a Pokémon Center for passer-by trainers.

"This way," said Lucas leading them to a building slightly larger than a normal house. "This is Professor Rowan's Pokémon Research Laboratory."

"Not much of a lab is it?" Gokudera rudely commented.

"Tch! Tch!" huffed Lucas cockily. "That's because you haven't seen the inside, Gokudera-kun." He marched forward and opened the door. "Come on in everybody," Lucas offered the open door.

"Don't look so cheery," Gokudera said as he walked in first. Lucas look at him questioningly, obviously he had no idea about the small friendship sparked for the two teens of Twinleaf Town. Lucas entered in giving Hikari and Jun time alone they need to say farewell to their Pokémon.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Hikari lifted Piplup up to her face. "Promise me you'll behaved okay," Hikari tried hard fighting the tears.

"Pochama…" the Piplup nodded. He too is also having a hard time to hold his tears. Hikari kissed his forehead one last time before giving him the last hug. Jun is also hugging the chimp Pokémon tight; he'll definitely going to miss this Pokémon.

"You stay out of trouble too okay?" Jun rubbed the chimp Pokémon's head. "I'll come visit you once in a while."

"Hiko…" Chimchar nodded. Jun gave him one last hug. "Let's go Hikari!" he said pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, okay," Hikari understood. "Let's go!" the two Pokémon trainers enter into the laboratory, their fate will be decided next.

**The Pokémon Laboratory **

The teens stood in awe looking at all the technologies and machinery rambling around inside. Lucas is right, the outside may look normal, but inside it is fabulously covered in high technological machinery and research notes. Professor Rowan's assistants are all working hard at the moment, its best not to disturb them. Hikari is surprised looking at the magnificent place, she had always wanted to see the work environment of a Pokémon researcher.

"Hikari-san! Jun-kun! Over here!" Lucas cried out far edge of the laboratory. The two teens looked over and see Professor Rowan stood by Lucas and Gokudera, and he doesn't look too pleased at all. Hikari and Jun gulped looking at the old man, their courage died out pretty quick.

Hikari and Jun looked at each other, now is the time to move forward. The Pokémon are as nervous as the trainers are, they won't stop shaking. The two teens have made their way towards the professor standing side by side with Gokudera on the far left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Rowan," Hikari greeted. "My name is Hikari Berlitz from Twinleaf Town."

"And I'm Jun Pearl also from Twinleaf Town," introduced Jun. The Pokémon that both teens holding looked up towards their real owner, his stern look gives them a creep.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," the professor said in his gruff voice. "I heard from Lucas that you have been using my Pokémon."

"Please try to understand sir," Hikari said quickly. "We didn't mean to steal them; we were just going to borrow them for protecting ourselves from some wild Starly."

"Wild Pokémon you say?" Professor Rowan asked Hikari.

"Yeah, it's true," Gokudera defend the two teens. "I witnessed the two Pokémon battling some wild Starly, they didn't mean to steal it." Hikari and Jun's eyes shifted through Gokudera, he's actually defending them despite how bad they treated him.

"And I saw their unconscious bodies right outside of the lake," added Lucas. Hikari and Jun's eyes now are moving to Lucas's direction, it seems that he's keeping the secret of Gokudera's dynamites incident.

"I trust your words then," Professor Rowan turned to his Piplup and the Chimchar held by both trainers. "So Piplup and Chimchar huh?" He looked closer to both Pokémon. The two Pokémon felt nervous, they don't really like being stared. "Hmmmm…"

"What's wrong sir?" Jun asked.

"May I see these two for a sec?" Professor Rowan pointed to both of his Pokémon.

"Of course sir," Jun put Chimchar down on the table, Hikari did he same too for Piplup. Professor Rowan come closer to the Pokémon, they looked around nervously.

"I see," Professor Rowan finished analysing the Pokémon. He pointed to Piplup. "What's your name little Piplup?"

"Pochama?" Piplup cried out. Lucas gasped hearing the Piplup's new cry. Hikari also gasped, it seems that she altered the way he talked. She looked over to the Professor, he's paying no attention to Hikari at all, he's focusing on the Chimchar.

"And what about you little Chimchar?" Professor Rowan asked the chimp Pokémon.

"Hiko?" Chimchar asked also confused. Lucas also gasped at Chimchar's new response cry; Jun hid his face in shame with his hands. Gokudera had no idea what's so surprising, so they have a new name, that doesn't sound like a big deal to him. Professor Rowan nodded at these two Pokémon and walked over to the two teens.

"It seemed that they have a new name," he said simply. Hikari and Jun blushed at the nicknames they gave to someone else's Pokémon. "I wonder how?" Professor Rowan asked he kids. "Could it be that…"

"We're very sorry sir," Hikari and Jun both interrupted the old man. "I didn't mean to permanently change his name and cry, I have no idea they would actually favoured that name a lot." Hikari apologised.

"Could it be that…" Professor Rowan repeated. "These Pokémon love you so much that they decide to call themselves by the nickname you chose for them."

"Ehhh?" Jun and Hikari asked confused. Gokudera is also as lost as the two trainers are, he looked over to Lucas for an explanation.

"You can give nicknames to your Pokémon," Lucas explained. "They say that if your Pokémon love you so much, they cried out the nicknames that you chose for them as their default speech." Gokudera remembered reading about an article in the boat that Pokémon can only cried their default names. But hearing a Pokémon crying out their appointed nicknames, sounds too strange for him to handle. Professor Rowan smiled at the two teens.

"It seems that these two loved you a lot," Professor Rowan directly pointing towards Pochama and Hikozaru. "And it would break my heart to take Piplup and Chimchar forcefully from you two." Hikari and Jun braced themselves, their heart beats fast. "So I guess, you can keep those two." He pointed towards Pochama and Hikozaru on the table. Hikari and Jun's heart nearly stopped when they heard that, can this be true? They both looked up at the professor; he's smiling to show his appreciation for treating his Pokémon with love.

"Are you serious?" Jun asked shaking. Professor Rowan nodded, he's not lying at all.

"You're not going to yell at us or called our parents?" Hikari asked. Professor Rowan shook his head, he didn't even know their phone number.

"You're not going to laugh at us and tell us it's a joke?" Jun asked still shaking. Professor Rowan shook his head again, he did laugh at Jun's dumb question though.

"For crying out loud," Hayato said at last. "They're yours idiots!" he pointed at Pochama and Hikozaru. Of course, Gokudera didn't need to tell that to the astonished teens. Because both Pochama and Hikozaru are too excited to stand on a measly table, they both jumped at their respective trainer and hugged on them tight.

"Oh Pochama," Hikari cried out hugging her first rightful own Pokémon. "This is just great!"

"Pocha, Pocha," Pochama cried out in happiness.

"We'll never be apart ever again, Hikozaru!" Jun sobbed between his cries. "I promise I'll take good care of you."

"Hiko, Hi…" Hikozaru cried. He hugged his trainer; Jun returned it with his own hug. Professor Rowan smiled feeling happy for both trainers and their Pokémon partners, Lucas breathe out relieved that everything works out for the best. Gokudera showed no emotion and just stood there watching the two teens crying over their partner's ownership. He couldn't help but a small grin crept up on his face.

And so in the end, Hikari had finally earned herself a proper starter Pokémon by honesty not trickery. Her friend, Jun, also owned himself his first Pokémon. It may not be shiny or rare, but that all didn't matter to him, as long as it's not as common as a Bidoof or a Starly. Hikari has finally made her first big step for her journey; she's one step ahead for her long awaited Pokémon Journey. Whatever will comes her way, she will tackle it down with her new friend Pochama the Piplup.

* * *

SOME MORE EDITS IN THIS ONE COMPARED TO THE PREVIOUS TWO. LOL I PRETTY MUCH CHANGE THE WHOLE CONVERSATION WITH HAYATO HERE SO HIS RUDENESS IS SEEN MORE, JUST LIKE IN THE ORIGINAL KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN MANGA. ANYWAY, PLEASE LOOK FORWARD FOR MORE EDITS AND NEW CHAPTER SHORTLY.


	4. Gokudera Hayato

* * *

Some more edit in here! The whole conversation with Gokudera is going to completely change, I do too feel that this chapter is a bit lacking.

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters and Reborn! are owned by their respective owners.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 4 – Gokudera Hayato; and the stolen Pokedex**

Minutes after Professor Rowan gave away his prized Pokémon to the Twinleaf teens, the teens excused themselves for some extra celebration of their own. Once they're eyesight away from the honourable Pokémon Professor and his leading team of researchers, they celebrated themselves by dancing around outside of the laboratory in circles locking their arms to each other.

"We got a new Pokémon! We got a new Pokémon! We got a new Pokémon!" the teens immaturely sing around in circle. Pochama the Piplup covered his face in embarrassment, being a prideful Pokémon and all, he can not stand watching his happy trainer acted immaturely in open public. Hikozaru the Chimchar however is as happy and silly as his trainer is. He jumped up and down clapping his hands celebrating along his fellow fun-filled trainer.

"We got a new Pokémon! We got a new Pokémon! We got a—" the two teens stopped singing when the other young man, Gokudera Hayato, walked out of the laboratory door. Trying to hide their happiness and silliness, the two teens put up a serious face and act as if the singing and the dancing never happened. Gokudera looked at the two teens, he ignored them completely and walked past them.

"As cold as ever huh," Jun whispered to his best friend.

"Don't be like that Jun," Hikari shrugged. "He rescued us, and at least he was nice enough to support us back there. We should properly thank him." Jun looked away in thoughts, it is true that Gokudera acted supportive back in the lab. He was also nice enough not to rat on them with false information or lies, and he did rescue Hikari and Jun from the flocks of Starly.

"But he blew those Starly with those explosives," he objected. "I can't really forgive him for that!"

"But then again," said Hikari. "You were the one who's whacking them with a briefcase."

"Hey! I did that so I can protect you!" Jun fought back. "It's for desperate measure!"

"Well maybe what Gokudera did is also for desperate measure!" Hikari defend her hero. She took a hold of Jun's hand. "Come on Jun. Let's be polite okay?"

Jun looked at Hikari's hand that touched his, he can still see the scratches the Starly inflicted. Her arm looked more serious, some of the scratches are pretty deep. Jun hated for what Gokudera did for the Starly, but he hated those Starly more for inflicting some serious wounds to Hikari. If Gokudera didn't rescue them, who knows what those Starly will do to them.

"Okay, let's be nice and thank him," Jun gave in to Hikari. She smiled and drag Jun all the way to Gokudera, their Pokémon partner followed them behind. The grey haired boy was happily smoking by himself until he saw the young trainers approached him. He didn't know what they want now, but he can tell already that he wouldn't want to be around them.

"What do you want now?" he asked the trainers. Jun frowned, Hikari tried to keep a positive face.

"We would like to thank you properly Gokudera-kun," said Hikari politely. She lower her head down little bit, and forcefully lower Jun's head too. "Thank you for rescuing us from all of those Starly." Jun shook his head left and right, trying to get Hikari's grip loosen out. Too bad for him, her fingers grabbed a handful of his blonde hair, and she didn't look like she'll let those go until Jun thanked Gokudera too.

"Yeah, yeah thanks for rescuing us," Jun doesn't sound like he really meant of what he said.

"That goes for you guys too," Hikari said to Hikozaru and Pochama. The two Pokémon looked at her in shock, they both looked at each other and then at the grumpy Gokudera. Pochama normally would refuse her request, sometimes his pride is too much to handle. But, she did made a valid point about Gokudera.

"Pochama…" Pochama whispered under his breath while lower his head respectfully to Gokudera.

"Hiko?" Hikozaru looked at his rival questioningly. "Hiko! Hiko! Hikozar!" Hikozaru shrieked at his rival while pointing to Gokudera. Pochama, with his head still down, pull his rival's head down similar to how his trainer keep Hikozaru's trainer's head down.

"Don't be an ass kisser!" Gokudera interject into Hikari's conversation. Hikari lifted her head up immediately, Jun too, both angered from Gokudera's comment. Jun's hands are ready to lift Gokudera off the ground, but Hikari's voice came in action first before Jun's hands.

"Excuse me!?" Hikari asked roughly. "We came here to thank you, and that's your reply?!"

"Were you thanking me because you're in a good mood?" Gokudera asked. "Or because you actually mean it when I rescued you back in the lake?"

"Uh…Wha-?" Hikari asked confused.

"I don't need you to be 'polite' on me just because you're in a good mood and your penguin end up staying with you!" Gokudera's voice is harsh. And his angry look adds an additional punch to those comments. "And if you think that it's proper for you to thank me, at least say it that you actually mean it." Jun had enough of Gokudera acting like a total jerk, he grabbed Gokudera's shirt collar violently.

"Hey asshole!" he swore. "Hikari's being polite to you! The least you can do is to acknowledge her back in return with proper respect!" Jun hated people who looked down on Hikari liked that, and it's his job to protect her from all of this.

"I don't need one if she didn't actually mean it and was just saying it," Gokudera's voice is still calm as ever. "It's pretty much lying."

"Why I oughtta!!"

"Jun, let him go," Hikari ordered her best friend calmly. Jun looked over to Hikari, her voice is calm but her stare is sharp. He had no choice, he released Gokudera but still stare daggers at him. Hikozaru mimicked his owner. "OK fine I might've push that boundaries a little with the smile and the bowing, but I still mean what I said," Hikari continued. "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah whatever, thanks for your help," Jun also said to Gokudera.

The thanks he received just now were truthful, not too happy or too angry, but at least it delivered the message with true sincerity. Gokudera looked as rude as ever, but a little hint can be read that he's pleased for the compliment. Gokudera blow off a smoke of his cigarette for the last time before he butted it out. "No problem," he replied back.

Hikari felt that she can smile now, Gokudera may seem to be rude but she felt a spark of kindness behind his bad boy attitude. Jun, on the other hand, still frown upon him. The image of the explosives and the injured Pokémon drill deep into his mind.

"So you live here in Sandgem Town?" Hikari asked Gokudera.

"No, I come from Japan," Gokudera replied checking the time in his mobile phone. "Ugh! No signal."

"Japan?" asked Hikari. "Where's that?"

"It's a country in region called Asia, it's one of the non-habited Pokémon regions," Jun answered for her. Hikari knew Jun long enough to notice that something is bothering him. As another sign of proof, his Pokémon partner is still frowning. "A ship came by today in Canalave City bringing couple of tourists from the Asia region. Didn't you see it on the news Hikari?"

"Must've missed it. I left after they stopped showing the red Gyarados," she replied.

"Ignorant," Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Alright that does it!!" Jun raised his voice to Gokudera. "I don't know if they have manners in Japan, but we have them here in Sinnoh!!" Jun's sudden outburst took Hikari by surprise, he's not the type who usually raise his voice like that all of the sudden. "If you don't want to get your head ripped off, mind your manners!"

"What's up your ass blondie?" Gokudera took a step forward to Jun. Hikozaru felt the danger and jumped ahead of his trainer protecting him from any danger that Gokudera would bestow upon Jun. "You want to start with me?"

"OK! Time out for a sec!" Hikari walked in between the two men. She doesn't know why Jun's acting rude, but she wouldn't want any fight to start out between her new and old friend. "Jun!" she turned to him. "Go home and show Hikozaru to your mom. I'm sure she'll be delighted." She knew him long enough to know that something is indeed bothering him. And the best cure for that is for him to go back home and cool his head.

Jun looked at Hikari's eyes, it begged for him to calm down. Jun's not exactly the type of person with a temper, that role is already filled for Hikari. But when Jun's angry, he's out of control. And Hikari knew that, that is why she wanted him to cool his head before things can get out of hand. She wouldn't want to see Jun blare up, and Jun wouldn't want to do so either. He picked up Hikozaru and follows her suggestion.

"OK, I'll go home," he said. She smiled and thanked him for understanding. He avoid eye contacts with Gokudera and walked towards the Route 201, heading to Twinleaf Town. "You should go home too. Aunt Johanna would be delighted to see Poochama!"

"It's Pochama! You dolt!" Hikari half-screamed at Jun who quickly dash away from Sandgem Town. "Idiot..." But she's glad that he's now optimistic and cracking jokes again.

"Pochama!!!" the penguin Pokémon cried at the barely seen Jun feeling insulted. Hikari giggled and pick up the penguin caressing his steamed head.

"You have a weird boyfriend," Gokudera commented. Hikari immediately dropped Pochama.

"B-B-B-B-Boyfriend!!" Hikari screamed with face flushed red. "He's not my boyfriend!!!" She pointed to where Jun was.

"Looks like he was," he shrugged.

It's Hikari's turn now to frown upon Gokudera. "Look, Gokudera," she said. "Do you think before you talk? Some of the stuff you say can offend people pretty easily."

"Pocha!" Pochama nodded agreeing with his partner. Gokudera shifted one of his eyes at the Pokémon giving him the chills.

"If you don't want to be labelled as jerk for life," she continued. "I suggest you fix that attitude of yours."

"Not my problem if they don't like me for being me," he walked away from Hikari. "Show's over, I'm getting out of here."

"Wait! Hang on for a sec," Hikari called to Gokudera. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No need to bother yourself with me," Gokudera called out from his distance. "I can take care of myself just fine." Gokudera walked away further from the two figures and jumped over the off limit wire fence, trespassing into another forest. Hikari and Pochama sweatdropped watching the poor kid arguing with the town's local security, which just caught him in the act. The young trainer looked over at her partner Pokémon, they both have the same feeling what must be done for Gokudera.

**Route 201**

"You don't have to do this," said Gokudera. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Tell that to the police officer whose nose you broke," Hikari grumbled quietly. It took Hikari around 10 minutes to convince the local security that Gokudera didn't mean to break the law, and one of the security guard's nose. After all it was sort of his fault for putting his nose so close to Gokudera's elbow, one pull and blood is dripping all over his uniform. Hikari also convince Gokudera to come with her so she can get him some guide around Sinnoh.

"Where are we going?" Gokudera asked.

"To my house," Hikari replied. "My mom has a lot of connection around Sinnoh, there's gotta be at least one person who can help your way around Sinnoh."

"Look, I told you I'll be fine," Gokudera stopped walking. "I don't need your help."

"Well either you like it or not, you're coming with me," Hikari pestered on. "I'm not leaving you out here alone feeling lost and helpless. You don't even have a Pokémon."

"I don't need Pokémon to help me!" Gokudera replied feeling annoyed. "As long as I have my dynamites and my smokes, I'm good for everything."

"Gokudera, you can't just solve everything with explosives!" Hikari raised her voice. She's beginning to think that she should just dump this kid off by his own and not care what happen to him.

"I do it all the time," Gokudera snapped back. "It's best that you shouldn't get involved with me."

"OK fine!" Hikari gave up. She tried to be nice and properly thank him for helping her, but instead this boy just keeps pushing her away. "If you want to get rid of me that bad, then I'll be glad to! Don't expect me to bust you out when the police arrest you!"

"Pochama!" Pochama nodded agreeing with Hikari.

"Jeez! What's cracking up your ass?" Gokudera lit a new cigarette. "You're the one who's persistent to help!"

"Yeah, that's just my way of saying thank you for rescuing me and not telling on me as a thief. And…" Hikari stopped her sentence.

"And what?" Gokudera asked. Hikari is in a deep thought for a minute there, she walked closer to the boy looking at him straight in the eye. Gokudera felt uneasy for having a girl staring at him that close.

"Come to think of it," she looked away. "Why did you save me in the first place? And why were you so supportive back in the lab?" Gokudera felt better now that she turned away from him. Hikari waited for her answer, Pochama looked at his trainer first and then to the foreigner boy.

"Back there at the lake," he tells the story in his point of view. "You were protecting him," he pointed to Pochama on her arms. "Like as if he's something or someone worth living." Pochama glared at the foreigner kid angrily.

"Well duh," Hikari snapped.

"And that is something I can respect," Gokudera continued on.

"Yeah well… wait!" Hikari stopped midway. "What?"

"Pocha?" Pochama asked too.

"That's why I help you. I respect the way you would risk your own life to protect that," he pointed to Pochama. "I know a thing or two about protecting someone or something special, especially someone who you love or respect the most." Hikari started to smile. "That is also why I wound up helping you to keep that thing as well."

Hikari sighed. "Well now, I guess that made perfect sense."

"Don't push your luck kid," Gokudera smirked. "I respect the actions you did, I don't have to respect or like you guys. I don't even like Pokémon."

Hikari rolled her eyes before turning away from the boy. She looked over to the direction where Twinleaf Town is, soon enough she'll be back home showing off her first Pokémon to the residents who knew her. She's not going to stay any longer deciding Gokudera's fate, it's for him to decide what he wants to do next. She was about go and ask him on what he would be doing next, but before she can get the message out, a familiar voice called her out.

"HIKARI!!"

Jun ran up to Hikari out of breath, he looked like he ran all the way from his home non-stop. His partner Pokémon, Hikozaru, is sweating on the top of the trainer's head, feeling fatigue for some reason.

"What is it now Jun?" Hikari asked bored. She doesn't want another fight to break out from the two boys.

"We got to go back to Sandgem town!" Jun said quickly. "Now!"

"Wait! What? Now? Why?" Hikari asked confused. She just left the place, what more did that town want from her?

"Professor Rowan needed us!" Jun said in slower tone. "And what the hell is he doing here?" Jun added pointing to the grumpy looking Gokudera. Before Gokudera can even answer Jun's question, he started talking already. "Argh! Whatever! You should come too!"

For years of working under a powerful group in Japan/Italy, Gokudera recognised that sort of tone Jun used. It's something urgent; he decide that he should follow them for now. "Alright fine, I'll come," he agreed. The two men ran down Route 201, back towards Sandgem Town. Hikari followed later out of instincts.

"What's going on?" she asked Jun and Gokudera while carrying the penguin Pokémon on her hand.

"Something happened at the professor's lab," Jun explained briefly. "We'll get further details from the professor himself."

"Wait!" said Hikari. "How did you know something happened at the Professor's lab?"

"Aunt Johanna told me," Jun kept it brief. Hikari's loss for words, how is she connected into all of this?

"What?!" Hikari exclaimed. "How is my mom connected to all of this?" As far as she knows, her mother is just a regular retired house wife. Even if she was a Pokémon coordinator, she doesn't think that they're somehow related to Pokémon researcher.

"Argh! I got no time to explain it to you!" Jun snapped. "We're moving too slow, we have to go to Sandgem Town now!" Jun speed up his pace and dashed away. Hikari watched him in awe, he sure know how to run despite carrying Hikozaru on his head.

**Back to Sangem Town**

5 minutes later Gokudera, Hikari and Pochama arrived in Sandgem Town. The two kids could've arrived quicker, but they were slow down by some wild Pokémon during the journey. Gokudera were forced to use some of his dynamites to distract them while they run away, truth to be told Hikari prevent him from hurting them instead. Pochama helped too, he learned a new attack called "Bubble" during the journey. The two friends waited in front of the laboratory building trying to regain the oxygen they lost from all of that running.

"Finally we're here!" said Hikari catching her breath.

"It's about time you got here," Jun commented standing right outside of the laboratory.

"Hiko!" Hikozaru mocked Pochama. Pochama twitched in anger watching his rival mocking him.

"Give us a break punk," Gokudera murmured.

"Now's not the time to rest!" Jun replied. "Something terrible just happened!"

"Oh yeah do tell," Hikari dared Jun.

"The Pokedex are stolen!" Professor Rowan answered Hikari's question. Jun jumped after seeing the intimidating professor walked out of the laboratory. Jun gasped hearing that something was stolen, not that he knows what it is. Hikari too was shocked to hear that a burglary occurs in the quiet town.

"A pokedex?" Gokudera asked. "What the hell is that?"

"A mini encyclopaedia detailing all the Pokémon that lived in Sinnoh region," Professor Rowan explained. "It's one of the kind technologies that can not be find anywhere else in Sinnoh region."

"Wow!" Hikari exclaimed. "They're THAT valuable!"

"Have you heard about this thing?" Gokudera asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jun answered for Hikari. "A pokedex is an essential tool for Pokémon trainers! They're only given to trainers of exceptional potential and skill."

"Yes," Professor Rowan nodded. "And I was planning to give my last two to you both, Jun and Hikari."

"WHAT?!"" Hikari yelled out at the top of her lungs. Jun jumped back again from the sudden scream, Pochama fell down on his knees and Gokudera's cigarette fell on the ground. "A Pokedex?" Hikari stammered at her question. "For me?" Her knees are shaking, she could not believe what she's hearing. The most valuable tool for a Pokémon journey is ready to be given and hand out to Hikari all for free. She would never thought that a simple girl like her who just got her first Pokémon is chosen to be a Pokedex wielder. Tears are beginning to stream down her eyes, a dream come true.

"Don't get too happy yet," Gokudera broke her dream. Hikari faced Gokudera and wiped her eyes clean. "They were stolen remember?"

"Yeah," Jun agreed. "And we have to get it back!"

"Hiko!" Hikozaru agreed jumping back up on his partner's shoulder.

"I sent Lucas to chase our little cat burglar," Professor Rowan tells his story. "But I'm worried that boy is no match for that thief."

"So that's why you asked for us to go and assist if necessary?" Gokudera asked. Professor Rowan nodded.

"I want you three to go follow Lucas and retrieve those Pokedex back from this petty little thief!" Professor Rowan ordered. "When you retrieve those Pokedex, you are both welcome to keep them."

Hikari took a deep breath and toughen up. This is no time for her to cry and to be happy. Her dream is practically not true yet, for it to be one she must retrieve those Pokedex first. She looked at Jun who is itching to go and chase that cat burglar. He looks like he really wanted that Pokedex so bad. She looked over at Gokudera, he's not getting a Pokedex for this task but is he willing to help?

Gokudera sighed. "Alright, but this is the last time I'm going to help you."

Hikari smiled and look back to her final partner, Pochama the Piplup. Pochama nodded and put his flippers up in a boxing mode. He is ready for a battle and to made his trainer's dream come true.

"Alright, let's get those Pokedex back!"

* * *

WELL THERE GOES THE EDITTED 4TH CHAPTER. GEEZ IT SURE TAKES ME A WHILE TO MAKE THIS. I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE'S READING BUT I GOT A FEELING THAT I WILL BE UPDATING THIS FANFIC PRETTY OFTEN FROM NOW ON. WELL SEE YA FOR THE NEXT EDITTED CHAPTER.


	5. VS Skuntank

Not many edit here. The big change in this chapter would be the additional flashback on how the pokedex was stolen.

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters and Reborn! owned by their respective owners.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter ****5 – VS Skuntank; Team Galactic appears**

_Flashback_

"Professor, that was very generous of you back there," Lucas commented to the genius professor. Professor Rowan looked back to his young assistant; he's not really a man that easily reveals his emotion, but Lucas's gut tells him that he's pleased.

"Hm..." he nodded. "I know I don't usually give Pokémon away that easily." Professor Rowan looked out to the window watching the two young trainers dancing around like idiots. "But there's something about these two teens that struck my interest." Professor Rowan walked away from the window, returning to his post located at the back of the lab. His young assistant followed along.

"May I ask what that would be sir?" Lucas asked.

"The Pokémon, Lucas," Professor Rowan turned back to his assistant. "I've lost Piplup and Chimchar not even for an hour and they've warmed up to these two teens already."

"I see what you mean sir," Lucas nodded agreeing to the professor's hypothesis. "I've never seen anyone who can befriend with a Pokémon that easy. And those Pokémon were yours to begin with."

"There's something else that's been bugging me Lucas," Professor Rowan said with a slight darker tone. Lucas took an interest to this speech tone. "Those children's names were 'Berlitz' and 'Pearl'. They sound very familiar to me. Where have I heard that name before..."

"Perhaps you heard about them during your travels?" Lucas helped Professor Rowan refreshing his mind.

"No, that's not it," he objected. "It's as if I heard those names back here in Sinnoh. But what could it be..." Professor Rowan placed his hand on his chin thinking hard, trying to dig the deepest end of his brain for information. Lucas scratched his head also digging deep into his brain.

"Would you like me to Google their names on the Internet sir?" Lucas offered out of option.

"I think that would be wise," Professor Rowan nodded. Lucas jogged down to the nearest PC quickly open up the Internet Explorer browser. The old Professor sat down on his chair still thinking about the names. "Though I doubt if anything good would ever come out from that..."

"I found something Professor!" Lucas exclaimed from the PC. This took the Professor by surprise he nearly tumble off his chair.

"What have you found?" he looked into the PC monitor.

"Well I found an old article of a former Pokémon Co-ordinator named Johanna Berlitz," Lucas pointed to the image of Hikari's mother. "Her name was quite famous around Sinnoh. I wonder if she's related to Hikari-san..."

"That's her mother," Professor Rowan came into conclusion. This time, its Lucas's turn that nearly tumble off his chair. Professor Rowan rushed to his table searching for what to be an important item.

"How do you know sir?" Lucas asked catching up with his boss. "Have you met this Johanna Berlitz woman before?"

"Yes, she and I are old acquaintances, but we've lost contact once she retired while I was busy with my research," Professor Rowan replied not facing Lucas and searching for the unknown objects. "Where are the Pokedex and how many do we have left?"

"They're in a black pouch by the front door machinery, and I believe we have 2 left," Lucas answered pointing to the object's direction. "Why you ask sir?" Professor Rowan turned around to Lucas facing him with his usual emotionless expression. Lucas somehow managed to get the message, he gasped and then smiled. "You mean..."

"Hm..." he nodded. "These teens have potential, and I would like to see how far they would grow."

"I wouldn't disagree with you sir," Lucas smiled. "It would be nice to finally have some partners who can help me on this job." As Professor Rowan's assistant, Lucas had to travel around SInnoh picking up every details available for every Pokémon in Sinnoh. It's a great job, but it can also be tiring, and Lucas wouldn't be able to see his family often. Now that there will be other people than him on the job, he can finally loosen up his workload and can come home more often.

"Indeed, now where are those Pokedex?" Professor Rowan asked Lucas.

"I'll go fetch it right now Professor," Lucas went over by the machinery near the front door. As he searched around for the black pouch, he couldn't help but to look outside by the window. Surprisingly, the three teens were not there, instead a fairly large skunk Pokémon took their place. "A Skuntank?" Lucas muttered looking at the Pokémon. "What is that doing here?"

The skunk Pokémon grinned once it spotted Lucas staring at him. Lucas's gut twist in an uncomfortable way, Skuntank's grin didn't look too friendly. Deciding to ignore the smelly Pokémon, Lucas grabbed the black pouch and return to Professor Rowan's work corner. Unknown to Lucas and everybody else inside the laboratory, Skuntank pushed the unlocked front door gently slipping his rear end inside. The next move the skunk Pokémon made would be very unpleasant.

"Here you go Professor," Lucas hand the small black pouch over to the Pokémon professor.

"Thank you Lucas," he said grabbing the pouch from his assistant. "Now see if those two teens are still nearby." Lucas nodded and turned for the door, but something by the door caught his attention.

"Professor what is that?" Lucas pointed to the furry tail by the door. Professor Rowan looked over, he noticed the Pokémon's rear end, and for the first time Lucas noticed the shocked look on his master's face.

"Everybody hold your breath!!" Professor Rowan loudly proclaimed to his scientist employees. The two scientists inside the lab quickly looked over to their boss noticing that he and Lucas are shutting their noses pretty tight, they followed his actions along.

"Skuntaaaank!!" the Pokémon released the disgustingly and gut wrenching smell inside the laboratory.

* * *

**Pokedex Description:**

**Skuntank - ****It sprays a vile-smelling fluid from the tip of its tail to attack. Its range is over 160 feet.**

* * *

The Pokemon grinned before leaving the laboratory, it seems like it's being planted by a trainer to do such devilish action. The smell is unbearable to the working scientists, they cannot take the smell any longer. The two scientists ran for the door leaving the laboratory, Lucas and Professor Rowan followed along dropping the black pouch Pokedex on a nearby table. With no one to attend the laboratory, a mysterious figure who have been hiding by the bush took this chance and snuck inside through the lab while no one is looking.

"What in the world happened Professor?" Lucas managed to say through coughs.

"A skuntank released that terrible smell inside the laboratory," Professor Rowan explained calmly despite the horrible smell. "But strange, why would it do that?"

"There's something else is strange sir," Lucas answered with another question. "There shouldn't be any Skuntank habitat in Sandgem Town. But yet there's one here. And another thing..." He looked over to the Professor with such serious look, the Professor returned with the same stern look. "I saw that Skuntank approaching the laboratory with such evil look on its face. That look is no natural look of a wild Pokemon, it's as if someone ordered it to spray that stench into the lab."

Professor Rowan think fast, he quickly piece the puzzle together. He dashed back inside the lab not worrying of the dratted smell, Lucas followed along fearing that his theory is also true. Once the two pairs enter the laboratory, their horror came true. The black pouch that held the two Pokedex is indeed missing, the back window was also smashed signalling a sign of robbery.

"That Skuntank was ordered by its trainer to stink up this place to send us out," Lucas exclaimed.

"And then they enter into this lab and steal the Pokedex!" Professor Rowan finished. He looked out through the smashed back window, some of the cracked glass are still peeling off. This means that the thief recently broke that window, there's still time to catch them up. "Lucas! Go chase that thief!" the Professor ordered his subordinate. "I will send you back up soon!"

"Understood, sir!" Lucas nodded. He grabbed his backpack and his Pokeball by the table and dash out through the cracked window chasing the robber.

"Be careful boy!" Professor Rowan called out through Lucas. The professor quickly waste no time, he rummage through his desk flicking over books and research notes out of the way. Searching through the messy pile he finally grab a hold of the tiny address book. He quickly flicked through the lists of phone numbers and search for the name 'Berlitz'.

_End of flashback_

The three teenagers have finally left the Sandgem Town border and now entering Route 202. There's nothing special in Route 202, it's just a normal road that leads to another town. The route is filled with tall grasses where many Pokemon reside in, this route is also a famous area where young trainers from Sandgem Town catch their first Pokemon. Sometimes there will be amateur trainers laying around waiting to test their beginner skills on other trainers. Hikari and friends have no time for a Pokemon battle against some random trainer, they need to find the Pokedex thief.

"Quick, search for Lucas," Jun suggested. "We find him, we'll find the Pokedex thief." The three teens look around their surrounding frantically for the Professor's Assistant, he's nowhere to be found.

"Where are you Lucas?" Hikari muttered to herself. She's beginning to worry for his safety, worst case scenario would be that the robber carrying a firearm.

With no warning whatsoever, a sudden silent audible cry is heard. The three teens heard it, Hikari's fear begin to eat her up. Experienced in such situation, Gokudera picked the noise up and easily confirmed where the location is.

"This way!" he called to the other two. He jumped in through the tall grass, Hikari and Jun followed. Hikari and Jun followed Gokudera fighting through the tall grasses and dodging incoming Pokemon along the way. Hikari and Jun are watching their own moves, they do not want to experience the same thing that happened earlier this morning with the Starly. Moments later Gokudera can see a figure coming from the exit of the tall grass area he's in.

"There!" He pointed out to the figure outside. Hikari see the figure too, she's not too sure why but something tells her that figure is not Lucas. Jun had the same idea too, he fought stronger and rush out off the area first. He lost his balance as soon as he walked out and fell off the ground landing on his face.

"Jun!" Hikari called out after coming out of the area. She also lost her balance for some reason and fell right on top of Jun, landing her chin on the back of his head. The two friends rolled away and rubbed the pain part of their body while swearing at each other. Gokudera came out at last but his feet caught something, he looked down and discovers Lucas's body rested just at the exit of the grass area.

"Lucas?" Gokudera asked looking at the boy.

"Lucas?" Jun asked looking at Gokudera. He discovered Lucas's body right at the end of his own feet. It seemed that he tripped over Lucas's body just as he came out of the area, that goes same to Hikari too.

"Lucas!" Hikari gasped noticing Lucas's injured body. His body show signs of being badly injured from bruises and heavy impacts. Hikari was the first to pick up Lucas's body. "Lucas!" she called out again. "Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you!" she demanded urgently, but he didn't reply.

"So he's with you three huh?"

Both three heads turned to the standing figure that they saw while they were in the tall grass area. Now that they're no inside of it anymore, they can examine the culprit a little better. It's a woman with purple hair who is tied up into a top notch hairstyle which kind of reminds Hikari a Medicham Pokemon. She's also dressed up in a black and white jumpsuit that Hikari nor Jun and Gokudera are not familiar of.

"He's pretty weak for a Pokedex wielder!" the stranger snarled at the three.

"Who the hell are you?" Jun demanded from the woman. "Were you the one who stole the Pokedex?" The purple-haired woman smiled and smirked, she lifted up a small black pouch. Hikari gasped, she knew what's inside the pouch, Gokudera prepared his dynamites.

"Does this looked familiar to you?" she simply said. Jun gritted his teeth anger, Hikari glared angrily at her. She took off Lucas's hat and scarf and lay his head down slowly on top of his clothes. Hikari got up and stood by Jun with fist of rage.

"You're going to pay for hurting Lucas and stealing those Pokedex!" she angrily said.

The thief woman laughed out a boasting laugh, Jun took her action offended. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I am Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic!" She pointed to her partner by the ground. "And this is my partner, Skuntank!"

"Skuntaaaaank!!" the Pokémon growled.

"What is that thing?" Hikari asked looking at it for the first time.

"I've never seen it either," Jun confessed. "But it looks strong." He looked at the injured Lucas. "That Pokemon must've been the one who injured Lucas."

"Step aside!" Gokudera pushed his way between Hikari and Jun. "I'll finish this in one shot!" He pulled up two dynamites and prepared to light them up.

"Like hell you will!!" Hikari and Jun pushed Gokudera behind them.

"You're the back up plan," said Jun. "I'll handle this myself." Jun picked up his Poke Ball that contained his fiery partner. Hikozaru from inside the ball is pumped and ready to battle, he just need to wait until his partner called him out.

"Back up plan?" Gokudera growled. "I'll show you who's a back up!" Gokudera is ready to launch himself to Jun, but Hikari stopped him.

"Gokudera!" said Hikari. "This is a Pokemon battle! When a trainer released their Pokemon, the conflict can only be resolute by a battle from another Pokemon!" she explained briefly. "And you're not a Pokemon!!" she pointed at his face. Gokudera swatted her finger away. "Although to be honest I want to battle her as well," she commented feeling annoyed for giving Jun the first battle.

"I guess you're a back up too," Gokudera teased her.

"Alright then!" Jun exclaimed. "Here we go!! Hikozaru!!" Jun threw the Poke Ball away. Hikari admitted that his method of throwing is quite professionally. Knowing him since young, he probably practised it many times in his backyard. Hikari caught him once practising throwing different circular shaped items in the backyard. The Poke ball burst open in midair, Hikozaru is as impatient as his trainer.

"Hiko!!" Hikozaru cried out. He looked up and faced his opponent, the monstrous Skuntank.

"Skuntank!!" the opponent smirked at the little Chimchar.

"Ha! That's the best you got?" Jupiter mimicked her partner. "Looks like you're no different than the last boy. Skuntank took care of that Turtwig easily."

"Wow, Lucas has a Turtwig?" Jun asked fascinated.

"Focus Jun!!" Hikari reminded him.

Jun shook his head and get back on his battle mode. "Don't underestimate Hikozaru!" Jun warned Jupiter. "He's more experienced than you ever know."

"Hiko!!" Hikozaru growled at Skuntank. He pulled up his fist ready for a fight.

"This won't take long," Jupiter said dully. "Go Skuntank! Tackle!" Skuntank charged towards Hikozaru at full speed, it lowered its head down for a strong charge.

"Step to the side Hikozaru!" Jun ordered. Hikozaru stepped aside and let the charging Pokemon ran past Hikozaru by. "His side is fully open! Scratch it!" Jun pointed to the open side of the Skuntank Pokemon. It's not fully protected and Hikozaru is an agile chimp with speed, he charged towards the skunk Pokemon. Despite for its big body size, Skuntank easily dodge Hikozaru, leaving the chimp Pokémon unprotected and surprised.

"Skuntank! Get rid of that Chimchar with your Night Slash!" Jupiter ordered.

"Skuntank!!" Skuntank's claws are engulfed in a dark shadow, it leaped off towards the stunned Hikozaru.

"Run for it Hikozaru!" Jun ordered his partner. Hikozaru jumped just in time before the shadow endowed claw struck him. Hikozaru landed safely, Jun smiled at his Pokemon's achievement.

"New plan Hikozaru!" Jun ordered. "Attack from afar with 'Ember'!"

"Ember?" Hikari asked from a distance away from Jun's battle.

"Probably like your penguin's 'Bubble' attack except its fire," Gokudera explained next to Hikari feeling annoyed from waiting.

"I know what 'Ember' is!" Hikari snapped. "I just had no idea that Hikozaru already learned it." Hikari knew that Ember is a quite advanced attack for a fire Pokemon, to learn that Hikozaru learned it must've mean that Jun taught him pretty hard to learn an advanced move. Jun took one step faster than Hikari.

"Hiko!!" Hikozaru backed away step by step. He took a deep breath and fired tiny flame bullets from his mouth. The tiny bullets flew towards Skuntank, Skuntank made no attempt to move and accepted the bullets into its body.

"Yeah!!" Jun cheered his success. Jupiter laughed as a response to Jun's small achievement. "Why are you laughing?" he wondered.

"Do you actually think that level of attack can defeat me?" she grinned. Jun looked at her Pokemon, she's right, Skuntank is barely injured. Hikari gasped, this could get ugly. Hikozaru is shocked as well, he never expect that Skuntank can be so strong. He looked towards his partner for a new order. Jun is losing his grip, he was confident that attack can eat up half of Skuntank's HP.

"Keep firing 'Ember' Hikozaru!" Jun ordered. Hikozaru nodded, he took a deep breath and fired the tiny fiery bullets. Skuntank is making no attempt to escape.

"She's plotting something," Gokudera spoke up randomly. Hikari looked at Gokudera. "That idiot better hold back," he said.

"Skuntank! Night Slash!" Jupiter ordered her partner.

"Skuuuun!!! Tank!!!" the Pokemon swiped away all the fiery bullets with one mighty shadow slash. The skunk Pokemon then leaped off and slashed the bewildered Pokemon with its powerful claw. Hikozaru flew away from the mighty powerful hit, he landed and defeated with such ease. Jun is shocked; never ever in his life he ever experienced his first loss.

"Hikozaru!!" Jun yelled out for his partner. He dashed out without thinking that Skuntank is still by Hikozaru's side. Skuntank felt the human's approach, he faced the trainer and growled at him. Jun was taken back by the growl, he fell off on his rear end.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Jupiter. "The battle is not over yet child! Don't interfere!!" Jun looked over to his injured partner. Hikozaru is struggling to get up, that attack must've eat up almost all of his HP. As much as he hated to lose in a fight, he wouldn't want his Pokemon to suffer the most.

"You win already!" Jun shouted at Jupiter. "Leave Hikozaru alone!" Jupiter laughed out loud as her response, not a funny laugh, but more like an evil laugh. Gokudera noticed this tone, she tugged on Hikari's scarf and puller her ear to his mouth. He whispered to her, Hikari nodded as he goes along.

"Foolish child!" Jupiter snarled. "Do you actually think I fight for victory? Glory? Pride?" Jupiter glared at Jun, he can see that her eyes are as cold as ice. "I fight for my own amusement! And there's nothing more amusing to me than watching a Pokemon suffer on the very edge of its last breath." Jun understand what that mean, she's going to torture Hikozaru until his final strength.

"Like hell you will!" Jun charged straight for Jupiter. He doesn't care if she's a woman, he couldn't forgive any living being who show such brutality to another living being, especially if it's his own Pokemon.

"Foolish child," Jupiter huffed. Jun aimed for a punch, Jupiter deflected his hand easily and kicked him right in the stomach. Jun fell back on his feet holding his stomach in pain. Jupiter looked away from Jun in disgust and faced her partner. "Finish it!" she indicated towards the injured chimp-look-alike. Skuntank nodded, it approached the injured Pokemon with its shadow-dark claw.

"Hikozaru!" Jun called out to his Pokemon in pain.

"Kill it!!" Jupiter ordered. Skuntank's claw dove towards the Chimchar, Jun can not stand there and watched his Pokemon suffering.

"Hikozaru!!" he cried.

"Double bomb!!" Gokudera threw off his dynamites off the sky, not just 2 or 3, more like 10 of them. Jupiter did not expect the without warning attack, she looked up and was definitely surprised to see some of Gokudera's explosives soar in the sky. The dynamites reached up to its limit, the explosives explode high just right above of Jupiter, Skuntank, Hikozaru and Jun. The explosives impact send Jupiter off down on her knees. Skuntank is too covered its eyes with its claws thus erasing the Night Slash attack. Gokudera saw the chance he was looking for. "Go!!" Gokudera ordered Hikari.

"Let's go Pochama!" Hikari ran towards Hikozaru's direction with her faithful partner.

"Pochama!!" he cried in determination.

"Use Pound attack!" she ordered him. Pochama ran towards the distracted Skuntank and slammed his fist hard on Skuntank's eyes. "It doesn't matter if you defeated it, but as long as its blinded, Skuntank can not attack you back," she explained her theory. She ran and pick up Hikozaru on her arms carrying it away from the scene. Skuntank cried out its name in pain, the poor Pokemon held its own eyes in pain.

"Get up Skuntank!" Jupiter screamed at her partner. She was about to get up from her nasty fall until a certain blonde man tackled her back down. Jun wrestled with Jupiter for a while, until she finally pushed him out of the way and moved back from the violent blonde boy. "You foolish brat!" she snarled. "You actually think you can beat a commander of Team Galactic." Jun grinned at the commander, Jupiter gasped, something's not right. And she was true, because Jun was holding the small black pouch that contained the stolen Pokedex.

_That boy fought me only to get the Pokedex back! _She said to herself. Jun showed the bag he recently stole and gave her his middle finger.

"Who's the fool now beyotch?" he stuck his tongue out. Jupiter's vein throbbed; she took out another poke ball on her hand.

"Come on dumbass we have to get out of here now!" Gokudera called out near the tall grass area. He carried Lucas's body off his back, while Hikari got a hold of Hikozaru and Pochama on her arms. "Let's move it!" he said disappearing into the tall grasses.

"Come on Jun!" Hikari yelled coming in the grass.

"Pochama!" Pochama said while being carried off.

"Wait for me!" he ran at his usual full speed jumping in to the grass to join his friends. Jupiter had never been this angry before, no one had ever insulted her that bad. She released her new Poke ball and released the bat-like Pokemon. The tiny blue bat Pokemon flew towards its trainer for instructions.

"Find those fools!" she ordered harshly. "And once you do, suck their life out with Giga Drain! NOW MOVE!!" The blind bat Pokemon flew on the sky searching for its prey. Jupiter watched her Pokemon disappeared to search her target. She harshly called her skunk Pokemon to come back to its Poke ball, once returned she ran towards the grass area chasing those kids down.

**Sandgem Town**

The three friends have arrived at the edge of Sandgem town taking a short stop to catch their breaths. They had no idea how far they are to Jupiter, but it seems that she's not anywhere around. Gokudera has the urge to just drop the passed out Lucas on his back, but he knew that it's not the right thing to do. But once they arrived in the safe Laboratory of Professor Rowan, he can just lay him down on the couch. Hikari checked up on the injured Hikozaru, he can still move, but he looked like he's ready to collapse and lose consciousness anytime.

"Jun, Hikozaru is not looking too well!" Hikari announced. Jun walked towards his partner and picked him up from Hikari's arms, he examined his partner and began to worry.

"Looks like that Skuntank is stronger than I thought," he said to Hikari. "Let's get to Professor Rowan's lab now!" Hikari nodded agreeing to Jun's suggestion.

"Hey you two," Gokudera interrupted. "Does a bat in this region come out in daylight?" Hikari tilted her head not quite understanding Gokudera's question. Jun ignored him, it's probably another useless question. But Hikari is interested on what Gokudera had to ask.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Does a bat Pokémon from this region come out in daylight?" he re-corrected annoyingly. Hikari understood now what he's asking.

"I don't think so," Hikari answered. "They're just like normal bats, they only come out when the sun is down."

"We're missing precious times!" Jun informed the two.

"Well the sun is up," Gokudera looked at the sky. "So what the hell is that?" he pointed to the tiny approaching figure with his head. Hikari looked at the flying figure, it's none other than the tiny bat Pokémon Zubat. Jun take a peek and see a normal-looking Zubat, he's not interested in it at first but something seems to be bothering him. Something did not quite fit in the picture.

"Oh wow a Zubat!" Hikari watched the flying bat. "Never seen one of those in daylight."

"They don't come out in daytime?" Gokudera asked.

"Not really," Hikari answered. "A bat is a bat; it only comes out when the sun is down. Unless a trainer released it, but I see no trainer around."

Then it hits Jun like a ton of rocks, it made perfect sense to him now. No Zubat will be flying by itself in daylight unless a trainer released it. Since there are no trainers around, and Jun or Hikari or Gokudera didn't own a Zubat, the closest person who is a Pokemon trainer is Jupiter of Team Galactic. That would made sense now, the reason why Zubat is coming closer to them could possibly mean that its…

"Get away from that Zubat!!" Jun yelled to the other two. Hikari looked confused, Gokudera knew what's bound to happen. So he tackled Hikari and Pochama down knocking them both just in time when that Zubat swooped in.

"What the hell!!" Hikari was surprised by the sudden knockdown.

"That thing was going to attack us!" Gokudera yell back. Hikari looked up to the Zubat, it's coming down for another swoop with its fangs ready for a bite. Hikari's too slow to react, but Pochama jumped off from her arm instead and protect his loyal trainer to the end. He took the attack in place of the trainer, the Zubat had its mouth on Pochama's head sucking the HP out of him.

"Pochama!!" Hikari was horror by the scene. Ignoring her rule about hitting Pokemon, she rolled her hand into a fist and punched the Zubat away from Pochama's head. The fist made contact with the Zubat's face, it released Pochama's head and land down momentarily before it floated again. "I'm sorry sweetheart are you okay?" she asked her brave little hero.

"Pocha?" he asked confused.

"I think it lost a lot of HP," Jun approached carrying the still injured Hikozaru. "We have to heal these guys before…"

"Before what?" Jupiter asked coming in from the Route 202.

"Jupiter!" Hikari saw her. The three friends stood up on their knees, each carrying an injured character. Jupiter released her Skuntank once more ready to continue where she left off.

"Now where was i?" she asked toying the three youths. She walked closer to the three with her Skuntank, they all back off, but Zubat is covering their backs. The three are trapped with nowhere to go, their Pokemon are too injured to fight too.

_Damn! If only I can use my hands, _Gokudera cursed himself. Both his hands carrying the injured Lucas that's still hanging on his back, apart from that he has no cigarette on to lit the dynamite.

"You seem troubled," Jupiter said. "I'll tell you what, give me the Pokedex and I'll let you three off," she pointed to the black pouch Jun's holding. Jun looked at it before looking towards Jupiter. "Or else I'll beat you all just like I beat the living hell out of that boy!" Jupiter pointed to Lucas. "What will it be?" she asked patiently.

"Forget it!!" Hikari answered angrily. Gokudera and Jun faced Hikari. "We're not handing anything to you!" The fear disappeared from Hikari, now she stood there as a proud fighter. "A petty thief like you doesn't deserve the Pokedex!" Her strong passion reminded Gokudera of himself back then just when he left Italy to Japan to find his boss. For once Gokudera seem to see the girl as a strong individual than a worthless girl. Jun smiled, he's happy to learn that they're not giving up without a fight.

"And how are you planning to defeat me?" Jupiter laughed. She continued to laugh, but soon stopped when she saw her Zubat flew away from Hikari and friends' back. It looked like its being blast away with a forceful shot of water. Zubat landed by Jupiter's feet, wet and knocked out. She looked up to find another person just stood right behind the three teens, next to that person is a beautiful serpent-type Pokemon. The three teens looked back to their rescuer.

"Stand down honey, let your mommy handle this nasty lady." Johanna Berlitz stood behind her daughter with her prized Milotic ready to battle Commander Jupiter.

* * *

NO COMMENTS HERE. MOVING ON...


	6. VS Medicham

Not very much updates here. Just a change of name and hopefully better wording and grammar. Thanks for reading fans and please review at least one chapter.

Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 6 ****– VS Medicham; Johanna, Jupiter and Julie**

"Mom?"

"Aunt Johanna?"

_Who's she? _Gokudera wondered at the older woman. Johanna Berlitz a.k.a Hikari's mom stood firmly behind the three kids, next to her is one of her prized Pokémon she mentioned (**A/N **refer to chapter 1). Hikari stood in shock, out of all people who would rescue her she never thought that it would be her own mother. Jun is surprised as she is, he didn't even know that she has a Pokémon that strong.

"Hi kids," Johanna smiled at the three teens looking at her. "You probably have a lot of thing you wanted to ask me correct?

Hikari and Jun nodded with their puzzled looks, Gokudera shook his head not caring. Johanna smiled at the three youngsters; her motherly smile had a warm feeling into them. She then looked away from the three teens and faced Commander Jupiter, she turned from the sweet loving mother into a fierce opponent. Even Hikari admit that she never seen her mother looked this fierce. Jupiter looked at Hikari's mother and then towards the serpentine Pokémon, she smirked.

"That Milotic," Jupiter said. "So it is you, Johanna Berlitz."

"I'm still that famous?" Johanna replied. "I'm flattered." She scratched her head and glared at the woman. "You got some nerve attacking my daughter!" Jupiter was taken back by the sudden emerging feeling when Johanna glared at her. She wasn't too sure how or why, but that feeling when Johanna looked at her was so strong that even Jupiter felt shaken by it.

"Kids," Johanna said walking pass them. "Go to Professor Rowan's laboratory," she added not looking at them. "I'll meet you there."

"Mom?" Hikari asked. She never seen her mother acted like this before, is this really Johanna Berlitz?

"Come on Hikari," Jun grabbed Hikari's arm.

"But what about…" she pointed to her mother.

"She'll be fine," Gokudera interrupted.

Gokudera may sound like he trusted her, but Hikari can't stop but feel worried. She doesn't know that if she's mother professionally capable to battle or not, especially to someone as powerful as Jupiter. Johanna sensed that her daughter is having difficult to take in all the surprising fact she just learned from her mother. She turned around and faced her daughter.

"I'll be fine honey," she said. "Once I finished here, I'll explain to you everything you wanted to know, ok?" she added a smile that Hikari is very familiar of. There is no doubt that this is Johanna Berlitz indeed. Hikari was about to reply to her mother, horror struck when she saw Jupiter's Skuntank dashed out with the shadowed claw towards Hikari's mother.

"Mom!!" Hikari yelled pointing behind her mother. Johanna turned around, watching the skunk Pokémon only few inches away from her.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jupiter angrily exclaimed. Hikari's mother didn't move, she stood on firmly prepared for the worst. Skuntank dove its claw towards Johanna, but he was repelled back when a green force shield appeared protecting Hikari's mother from the fierce blow. Skuntank was pushed back invisibly and land on its own feet. Jupiter cursed her misfortune, Johanna had prepare her Pokémon to protect her.

"What happened?" Her daughter still didn't know how her mother managed to protect herself.

"It's 'Protect'," Jun answered. "Auntie's Milotic use 'Protect' to shield any kind of attack." Hikari nodded understanding his explanation, Gokudera grew restless and butt in the conversation.

"Let's move it!" he said. "Lucas need some help," he pointed to the unconscious boy that he's carrying on his back. Hikari remembered the injured Pokémon she's holding, and also Jun's Hikozaru is badly injured too.

"Okay let's go!" Hikari announced. Gokudera and Jun get a head start and walked away first from the girls; Hikari looked back at her mother before she followed the two boys.

"_Please be careful mom" _she prayed for her mother quietly. Johanna looked back to the three kids fleeing the scene; the green force shield stood still protecting her from harm. As soon as the three kids are far enough from the scene, the green shield disappeared. Johanna turned back to Jupiter, she doesn't look very happy.

"You want to tell me why you attacked my daughter and her friends?" she asked Jupiter.

"She got my package," Jupiter scoffed. "You know, the pokedex."

"That's not yours to begin with!" she said in a rather harsh tone. "What is that man wants this time?" she asked off topic.

"Who? Boss?" Jupiter asked. "None of your business!" Jupiter clicked her finger, the knocked out Zubat get up and is hovering back up on the field. Skuntank moved and stood side by side with Zubat. "Your time ends here grandma!"

Johanna rolled her eyes, Milotic slide gracefully on the sandy ground. "If you're thinking that I've lost my touch, you thought wrong!" she scowled. "I'm ready anytime."

Both women stood still on the battle ground, none dared to make a move. Jupiter didn't look desperate; she's as calm as ever and ready to strike in a quiet tone. Johanna stood still, whether to make the first move or not. Her Milotic nicknamed 'Mimi' is ready to fight by her trainer, it's been a while since she saw her original trainer. In fact it's been a while since she's out for a battle.

"Wing attack!" Jupiter yelled out first. The Zubat flew at top speed with its wing dashed out for Mimi, Johanna didn't act surprised at all. Mimi shifted her body away from the small bat agilely, the bat just missed her head and its heading straight to Mimi's tail.

"Aqua tail!" Johanna ordered. Mimi's tail whipped the Zubat, the force of the power is as strong as vicious wave in a raging storm. Zubat is smashed down towards the ground like a fallen boulder, its body sank 2 meters deep underground.

"Tch! Useless!" Jupiter growled. "Smokescreen!" she ordered to Skuntank. Skuntank opened its mouth and released clouds of smokes towards the surrounding, Mimi and Johanna is engulfed within the smoke. Johanna looked like she's not interested at the battle at all, she did not smile or at least fight with enthusiasm like most trainers are.

"Try to hide yourself now are we," she said arm crossed. She admitted that she can't see anything through the black clouds, Smokescreen is an attack that reduced the opponent's accuracy by misleading their eyes through the black smoke.

"Can you see me?" Jupiter asked somewhere hidden outside of the smoke. Johanna didn't need to use her eyes to know that Jupiter is moving around to confuse her and Mimi, she knows what she's planning. Mimi looked around frantically for her opponent, she has a duty to protect her trainer.

"Mimi calm down!" Johanna said to her Milotic. Mimi stopped panicking around and wait still for her partner's order. She keep a relaxing case and is ready anytime. Johanna looked around the black smoke, she couldn't sense any danger ready to strike her from any side. Left, right, front, none of these position consist any possible threat. This means that Jupiter is planning to strike her at her blind spot, the only blind spot there is…

"I got you now!" Jupiter's voice echoed.

Johanna realized the position and jumped to her right side, she just missed at the exact moment that Skuntank lashed out at her with its shadow covered claw. Mimi turned her back and see her trainer jumped away just in time and missed that Skuntank who attacked her from behind.

"Hydro Pump!" Johanna called out after landing. Mimi opened her mouth and blasted high pressured water towards the skunk Pokémon. Skuntank took the attack just right at its body but the skunk didn't fly away from the high pressure blast. Skuntank stood firm in ground stepping back from the attack, but didn't entirely fly away. Johanna wondered how and why Skuntank is not blown away from the 'Hydro Pump' attack; usually they would from an attack as fierce as 'Hydro Pump'. Mimi didn't stop, she is determined to blow the Skuntank off, and she kept firing Hydro Pump.

"Do it!" Jupiter's voice is heard out of the smoke. Johanna looked to where she heard Jupiter, she can't see anything through the smoke. But she did hear Jupiter's comment, did she planned something else? Johanna looked around and noticed a figure through the smokescreen, she breathed a relief. Judging by the top-knot hairstyle, she can guess that figure is Jupiter with her Medicham hairstyle. But something is creeping Johanna, she felt a strong power coming in from that figure. She felt a strong power essence coming from it, something that didn't feel like Jupiter at all. The figure jumped through the smoke and flew swiftly like a jet plane, Johanna can see clearly now when the figure passed through her in the smoke.

"Mimi! Watch out!" Johanna called out to her Milotic. Mimi, who is still firing Hydro Pump, looked over to her trainer by shifting one of her eyes towards her. She saw a fast black figure approached her and slammed her straight on the face. Mimi stopped the Hydro Pump attack thus freeing the entrapped Skuntank. It looked like Skuntank lost a lot of HP but its strong enough to stand still on ground. Mimi landed on the ground with her face injured from the unaccounted attack. Johanna approached to her serpentine and held her face gently.

"Surprised?" Jupiter asked. Johanna looked over, it definitely didn't come from the figure that attacked Mimi earlier. The smoke disappeared when the wind decide to take Johanna's side, Johanna can see clearly now, it was a Medicham Pokémon that attacked Mimi.

"Medicham!!" it said posing like Bruce Lee.

"You used the Smokescreen to release that Medicham and sucker punched Mimi didn't you?" Johanna asked holding Mimi's head. "Not to mention you tied that 'Focus Band' on your Skuntank and acted as a decoy to divert Mimi's attention." She understood the whole plan behind the Smokescreen, it wasn't to attack Johanna from the blind spot, it's to release Medicham and surprise her. With Skuntank holding 'Focus Band', that explained why it didn't fall down easy once blasted with 'Hydro Pump'.

"I told you your time is over!" Jupiter showed off. "Your time as a great Pokémon trainer ends here Johanna Berlitz! Now move over and make way for the next one in line." Medicham jumped next to Jupiter, it raised its foot and positioned itself like a true martial artist.

"You're right," Johanna stood up. "My time as a coordinator is over." She wouldn't entirely call herself as a trainer since she participated in contest more than battling other trainers. "However, the one who is next in line is neither you nor that girl with the red hair, Julie."

Jupiter gasped when she heard what Johanna called her. She gritted her teeth in anger and ordered her Pokemon. "Medicham! Skuntank! Attack her!" she growled at her partners. Both Pokémon charged and aim their attacks straight at Hikari's mother. Johanna stood firm showing no fear of being attacked so suddenly. Mimi opened her eyes when she sensed a danger approaching her partner, she raised the green force shield (Protect) just in time to protect her partner. Medicham and Skuntank sent back by the force of 'Protect' shield and land on their feet.

"What's the sudden rush Julie?" Johanna asked.

"Don't call me that anymore!" Jupiter shrieked. "I am Jupiter! Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic!" Jupiter's wrath grew stronger, what Johanna said upset her greatly. "Medicham! Skuntank! Finish her!"

"Medicham!!" Medicham raised its fist, it glows in bright white color and aim straight at Johanna.

"Skuuuntank!!" Skuntank's claw engulfed into dark shadows, it jumped lunging its claw to Johanna.

"The more you use 'Protect', the less likely it is to appear again!" Jupiter announced. "How are you going to protect yourself now Johanna Berlitz?" Johanna knew that 'Protect' won't work twice in a row, she had no choice but to fight the offense with another offense. She jumped out of the way giving her Milotic some space to open her mouth.

"Dragon pulse!" she said. Mimi opened her mouth wide and send a gust of dragon-like shock wave at her incoming opponents. Medicham and Skuntank received the attack head on, both flew away from the powerful attack passing Jupiter and landed on the ground squinting in pain. Jupiter looked back to her fallen Pokemon, easily defeated with one attack. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Useless thrashes!" she growled at her Pokemon.

"You've changed Julie," said Johanna.

"My name is NOT Julie!!!" she yelled at Johanna. "I've abandoned that name once I joined Team Galactic! Don't call me by that name ever again!" Jupiter stopped and took deep breaths, she's tired from all of the fighting and the stress is getting onto her. Johanna prepared for the worst, but instead Jupiter did something unexpected. She laughed, she laughed out loud. Not a hysterical laugh type like she saw something funny, a different kind of laugh. Johanna returned Mimi back to her home, she turned around prepared to walk away from the scene.

"Leave this place Jupiter!" Johanna said. Jupiter stopped laughing, her normal evil-look returned.

"Fine Johanna Berlitz!" she gave in. "I'll let you go this time. I will return to Cyrus and faced his punishment, but do know this," she said. She returned her fallen Pokémon back to their Pokeball, she looked at Johanna with an evil smirk splattered on her face. "The girls you knew from your day as coordinator is gone, Martha and Julie does not exist in this world anymore."

Johanna breathed out and closed her eyes still not daring to face Jupiter. "I know," she said. "I'm not going to ask why you and Mars chose the path of Team Galactic, but let me tell you something." Johanna finally took the courage and face Jupiter with fierce determination and courage. "A new generation of trainers is upon us, and my will shall be passed onto the future trainers who will bring Julie and Martha back from Team Galactic. You Team Galactic better be ready!"

"You have such high faith in those kids?" she asked directing towards the three teenagers who fled the scene. She scoffed at Johanna's remark and began to walk off towards Johanna's opposite direction. "The girl is your daughter right?"

"Yes," Johanna nodded. "She hasn't reached up to her full potential yet, but I can tell you that she's going to grow as a powerful trainer."

"I suspect so," said Jupiter. "She is your daughter after all."

Jupiter walked away leaving Johanna to watch the girl who was once named 'Julie' left the world. As she watched Jupiter disappear into Route 202, Johanna couldn't stop and to think about Julie and Martha. The two girls, who she once knew during her day as a coordinator, have abandoned their name and disappeared from this world. Johanna turned around and left the scene, she make her way towards Professor Rowan's laboratory. Martha and Julie's fate can still be returned under the hands of the teens that are currently inside Professor Rowan's laboratory.

* * *

WON'T BE AWHILE TILL I'LL BE UPDATING SINCE I'M UNEMPLOYED AND ALL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED SOME OF THE MINOR CHANGE I'VE MADE.


	7. Hikari's Pokédex

Here's hoping for a job to come by real soon.

EDIT: And it did!!

Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter ****7 – The long awaited moment; Hikari's Pokédex**

"How is he professor?" Hikari worriedly asked the Pokémon professor.

"There's no need to be concerned," Professor Rowan said casually. "Lucas's injuries weren't too severed, he's just unconscious." Hikari was relieved, after seeing how violent Jupiter is, she was afraid that Lucas would break a rib or something similar. "He might have to walk in crutches for a few days though."

"Yeah, yeah, Lucas is alive! Hooray!" Jun faked the enthusiasm. "What about my Hikozaru?" the young trainer asked fully concern of his partner.

"No need to be rash young man," Professor Rowan requesting the boy to relax. "My assistants are healing the Pokémon in our healing device (same ones used in Pokémon Center) as we speak. They're going to be just fine." Now it is Jun's turn to feel relieved, though Hikari felt even better knowing that her trusted partner is also going to be fine.

"Oh Thank God!" Hikari relaxed herself on the provided chair. "Isn't that great Gokudera-kun?"

"Why does it smell like crap in here?" Gokudera swore opening the laboratory window for fresh air. "Do you ever clean this place?"

"Watch your mouth jackass!" Jun scolded looking for a thick book to throw at him.

"My apologies about this terrible smell," one of Professor Rowan's assistant spoke up. "We still couldn't get rid of that wretched Skuntank's stench."

"A Skuntank came in here?" Hikari mumbled covering her nose and mouth with her beanie.

"There shouldn't be any wild Skuntank around Sandgem area," Jun also mumbled with a covered nose and mouth. It seems that the smell is beginning to hit on the other people inside the lab.

"Must be Jupiter's then," Gokudera came into the conclusion.

"Jupiter?" that name struck as a surprise to Professor Rowan. "Commander Jupiter from Team Galactic?" he asked deep serious on his voice pitch.

"Who else?" Gokudera sarcastically answered. Hikari shot him a glare telling the boy to behave to the elderly.

"Do you know her Professor?" Jun asked curiously. Professor Rowan looked over to the teenagers; they all looked at him ready for his answer. Judging from their curious face, they're pretty antic knowing who the mysterious woman was.

"Well, not quite," Professor Rowan answered honestly. "I think Ms. Johanna can answer your question better than I do." The mention of Hikari's mother caught her by surprise, she almost forgot about her mother's situation.

"Oh yeah my mom," Hikari stood up from her chair. "She's fighting Jupiter right now, she could be in trouble." Professor Rowan held out his hand telling her to stop, she paid attention to the Pokémon professor.

"Your mother is going to be just fine," he said. "She is strong, she will never lose." That's the exact same words that Gokudera told her before they ran to the professor's laboratory. Hikari wondered why people have such high faith in her though they hardly met, through her knowledge that is.

"What makes you so sure about this?" Hikari asked losing her manners feeling worried. Jun noticed the change on her attitude, he need to calm her down.

"Are you kidding me, Hikari?" Jun replied. "Did you see that Milotic? Aunt Johanna will be fine." Hikari looked over to Jun, he seems to have high faith in her. She's reluctant to believe him, but knowing that he spent a lot of time in the Berlitz residence made her to trust his words.

"I guess," Hikari sat back down scratching her head. "I hope she'll be okay."

"Oh she's fine alright," Gokudera interrupted.

"Will you shut up already!!" Jun raised his voice to the foreigner. "We don't have time for you to be sarcastic right now."

"Do I sound like being sarcastic to you dilhole!" Gokudera asked losing his fumes. Sensing danger and anger flying around the lab, Hikari stood up ready to stop the boys when fists are flying. But instead, Johanna enter through the door preventing the upcoming brawl.

"I'm back everybody," she cheerfully smiled. Hikari was the first to react, she ran and hugged her mother tight relieved that she returned unscratched.

"Mommy," she said childishly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Johanna giggled and hugged her daughter back, Jun approached to the Berlitz family.

"Thank goodness you're okay Auntie," Jun nodded his head kindly. "I was beginning to worry for your safety."

"Liar," Gokudera rolled his eyes. Johanna released her daughter and looked around the laboratory, her eyes looked forward to Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan," she said approaching the elderly man. "Welcome back to Sinnoh, it's good to have you back."

"Indeed it is," he replied shaking her hand. "My apologies that I have to drag you back into the battlefield."

"Aunt Johanna," Jun asked Hikari's mother. "Do you know Professor Rowan?"

"Of course, dear," she smiled. "Professor Rowan and I are old acquaintances." Hikari never know about that, in fact she never know much about her mother's personal life. She looked to her daughter staring at those curious eyes of hers demanding for answers. "I guess I better start explaining things shouldn't I?" she sighed reading her daughter's quivering face.

"Well, if you're not too busy or…" Jun stuttered trying to sound polite though he's as agitated as Hikari is.

"Yes, we want some answer," Gokudera being blunt as usual. Hikari and Jun shot him an irritating and quite angry glare. Johanna giggled at the young man's enthusiasm, and begin her story.

"Well, it all started when I suddenly received a phone call from Professor Rowan," she started. "He informed me that he need my help from a little incident down at Sandgem lab." She sat down on a nearby stool letting herself to be comfortable around the familiar laboratory. "Thinking that it's nothing to big I was about to decline the offer until I saw Jun through the house window carrying a familiar Pokémon."

"Wait!" Jun interrupted. "You know my Chimchar, Hikozaru?" She shook her hand as a sign of response.

"No dear," she said. "But I do know that only someone like Professor Rowan owned a starter Pokémon like Chimchar." Jun nodded taking in all the new info in, Hikari nodded too learning the new story of Professor Rowan. "Anyway," she continued. "Thinking that you're acquainted with Professor Rowan already, I sent you on my steed instead."

"Well that answers why Auntie sent me to Professor Rowan all of the sudden," Jun pointed out to Hikari.

"Indeed," she nodded. She looked down and sends an unusual aura of sad or regret. "If only I listened just a little longer we would've avoid the danger you kids run into."

"Danger?" Hikari asked feeling the change of tension. Johanna looked up, with a fierce look, one that Hikari knew well.

"That woman who attacked you," she said. "She's from Team Galactic correct?" Hikari and Jun nodded, Gokudera too from afar.

"Do you know her mom?" Hikari asked feeling curious.

Johanna looked over to Professor Rowan, his eyes are as sharp as always. She closed them for a brief second and answered her daughter's question. "No I don't," she said. "But I do know about Team Galactic. They've been harassing Sinnoh back during my days as a coordinator." Professor Rowan stood up and walked towards his assistant discussing intently of a certain subject. Johanna saw from afar of the Professor's reaction and faced the teens.

"Any questions?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Can I have your Milotic?" Jun jokingly asked. Hikari snorted giggling a little on his humorous attitude, Johanna also snorted shaking her head smiling.

"I'm so glad you kids are okay," Johanna hugged the two teens. She looked up from the teens' shoulders and noticed the unfamiliar lonely young teen by the window, with a cigarette on his mouth. The boy noticed her stare and quickly butted the cigarette out of common courtesy. "Who's that other boy?" she asked the other teens.

"Oh he's nobody important," Jun smirked. Hikari punched him on the arm, as a sign of his rudeness. Jun quickly held onto his arm holding in to scream out loud. "Well you're feminine," he rubbed his sore arm in pain.

"That's Gokudera, he's our new friend we just met," Hikari filled her mother in on the short details. "Long story short, he's from Asia, one of the regions where no Pokémon reside in."

"Oh that's right," her mother nodded remembering the morning news. "A boat came in today bringing in tourists down from other regions. I'm going to introduce myself," she said hovering to the young boy.

"You forgot to mention that he's a bit of a tightass," Jun whispered to Hikari. She lift her arm up ready to socked her best friend again, Jun flinched at the raised up fist. "Man, I don't know why you're defending this guy."

"He's a good guy Jun," Hikari said bluntly. "I know that you know that much."

Thinking back to the previous events that have happened today made Jun to understand Hikari's words. Back then when they faced Jupiter, even Gokudera was acting a valuable ally to the Twinleaf youngsters. "I guess you're right," he said eating back his words. Johanna have finally approached to Gokudera and offer her hand out.

"Hello, my name is Johanna Berlitz, I am Hikari's mother," Johanna introduced herself to the foreigner. "It's nice to meet you Gokudera-kun."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am," he replied shaking her hands politely. "Thank you for saving us earlier."

"The pleasure's all mine dear," she beamed. "Thank you for protecting my daughter."

"I think her penguin did a better job than I did ma'am," he answered honestly. Johanna stared at Gokudera feeling clueless for once.

"Penguin?" she asked naively.

"Her Pokémon," he replied to be more precise. Feeling excited, Johanna turned around and dashed straight to her daughter igniting a bright beam on her eyes.

"You have a Piplup dear?" she asked very quickly. Hikari feeling lost on her mother's words and enthusiasm looked over to Gokudera, he shrugged as a response.

"Uhhh… yeah I do actually," she said nodding.

"Let me see!!" she rushed with her words.

"Professor Rowan is healing the little guy right now so…" even Hikari's mother's enthusiasm scares her.

"Let's go see him right now!!" she quickly grabbed Jun and Hikari's hands and both dashed off to the other side of the laboratory towards where the professor and the healing devices are. Feeling alone and left out, Gokudera light up another cigarette and stood by the window continuing his previous actions.

Professor Rowan stood by the healing machine talking intently with the assistant of his, he saw the three guests approaching him and send his assistant away. The three guests approached the professor with Johanna leading all laughing and excited like a little girl. "Professor, I would like to see these kids' Pokémon please!!" she said enthusiastically.

"Just a moment, they're almost fully healed," he replied. "Johanna, I need to talk to you for a moment please. You kids stay here." Professor Rowan grabbed her arm and dragged the excited woman away from the kids and the healing machine. After the two adults are a bit away from the kids, he looked at Johanna sternly. "Why did you lie to those children?" he asked.

"I knew you're going to bring this up," she sighed. "I just don't want to scare my daughter."

"You have to tell her the truth someday," he looked at her. "About Martha, Julie and her father." Johanna sadly looked away from the tearing professor's eyes, he's right about what he said though.

"I know, I know that she deserve to know the truth," she said still looking away from the professor. "But I think now's not the time yet. She's about to take the next big step in her life, I don't want her to take another big step and learn the truth."

"It is your affair," he said. "And I have no right to cast myself into your business. So I will let this off for now."

"Still as strict as ever Professor," Johanna giggled. "I guess the Kanto region didn't change you much." Professor Rowan smiled acknowledging her comment.

"Oh my God, he's smiling," Jun said pointing at the adults. "I've never seen him smile before."

"Well they are old friends," Hikari pointed out. "Maybe they're just reminiscing the old days or something." Without notice, a familiar and soothing rhythmical beeping noise emit the laboratory. Hikari and Jun turned around and face the healing machine, the beeps are coming from the device itself.

"Looks like your Pokémon are fully healed kids," Johanna said approaching the kids. "Now hurry I want to see the Piplup!" Johanna egged her daughter childishly to pick up the Pokéball with Hikari's Piplup in it.

"Relax mom, relax," Hikari sweat dropped picking up her Pokéball. "Pochama," she said to the tiny Pokémon inside the ball. "Meet my mom." She threw the Pokéball up, the ball opened up instantly letting the penguin Pokémon out.

"Pochama!" the little guy cried feeling energetic and fully healed. The penguin Pokémon landed on his trainer's arm, Hikari hugged him tight relieved of his condition.

"Good to see you okay Pochama!" she said relieved. Pochama jumped off her arm and stick his head up proudly not wanting to lose his pride as a proud Piplup.

"Pocha!" he nodded giving her a smug look.

"Oh my God! He is adorable!!" Johanna swiped Pochama off his feet and squeezed the living daylight out of him. "You made the right choice honey, he is so cute!" As much as how Pokémon like to be hugged, this one is gasping for air. The tiny penguin slapped Johanna's arms continuously indicating to let go.

"Mom, you have to let him breath," Hikari pointed out to her ecstatic mother. Johanna let go apologizing to the survivor who managed to escape from the grim reaper.

"Sorry dear, but just look a him," Johanna pointed to Pochama. "He is so cute," she added while pinching his cheeks. "He's all pudgy and chubby."

"Pocha!!" Pochama is shocked to the core. Never ever in his life, someone ever mention and make fun of his appearance. He can see from the distant that his just released rival is laughing his butt off with his idiotic blonde trainer. Even his own trainer can't help herself but snicker at her own partner.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Hikari changed her voice tone into something more serious. "Stop teasing my Pochama." She picked Pochama off her mother, but the penguin Pokémon slapped her arms away with his fin dropping him down on the ground. He turned away refusing to look at those who laughed at him, he walked away standing side-by-side to Gokudera but still refuse to meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh no, he's pissed," Hikari sighed.

"Piplup is a very prideful type of Pokémon," Professor Rowan explained. "Warming up to him might be a challenge."

"It's okay," Hikari shrugged. "I like him, that's all that counts." Johanna smiled at Hikari's optimism, knowing her daughter and her love for Pokémon, Piplup will be closer to Hikari sooner than expected.

"Onii-chan!!"

The laboratory door bursts open randomly and unannounced, coming in from the outside world is a small girl appeared by the age of between 8 – 10 years old. Hikari don't know who the girl is, and guessing by the reaction from anybody else inside the room neither one knows her too.

"Dia!" Professor Rowan's assistant cried out. "Over here." Except the assistant guy who is a few distance away from Hikari and friends.

The cute little girl in a yellow dress and big red bow on her head ran past Hikari and friends, approaching the assistant and hugged him passionately. "Daddy!!" she cried. "How's onii-chan? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine sweetie, don't worry," Professor Rowan's assistant re-assured her. "He's just taking a nap. Where's your mother?"

"Mommy is in Jubilife City, remember?" she looked at her father questioningly.

"Yeah, of course," he said trying to sound he does. "She didn't know about your brother right?"

"I didn't tell her," she replied.

"Then let's keep it that way."

"Who's that girl?" Hikari asked to Professor Rowan.

"That is Lucas's little sister, Dia," Professor Rowan explained. "She sometimes comes around for a visit." Hikari looked to the sniffling girl, she seems rather sad just for having her brother knocked out cold. Hikari can't imagined how will she react if she, Jun and Gokudera didn't rescue him just in time from Jupiter.

"I'm going to talk to her," Johanna left Hikari's side to the little girl. Being a single mother who singlehandedly raised a daughter all by herself, she seems to be the best person to re-assure a crying sad girl.

"Oh by the way Professor, before I forget," Jun pull out the black pouch from his pants pocket. "Here are the Pokédex!" The mention of the device's name brought Hikari's attention, she watched the old man took the black pouch and opened it. And there it is, in his hands right now, the invaluable tool to a trainer in Pokémon world.

"You have my thanks," Professor Rowan acknowledge. With that he left the two young trainers and went off to his assistant leaving Hikari speechless and a bit agitated.

"That's it?" Hikari asked. "You have my thanks? That's it!?"

"Whoa!" Jun calmed her down. "No need to get all pissy! What did you expect anyway?"

"Didn't he say that he's going to give us a Pokédex?" she said pointing to Professor Rowan by the distance.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jun agreed remembering the words of the old man before they leave to chase Jupiter. "Let's go ask him now."

"Wait! Wait!" Hikari grabbed Jun's hands before he can move away. "As much as I want a Pokédex, we can't just demand it on his face. That would be rude."

"You're right, let's just casually talk to him and hint it on so that he'll remember his promise," Jun suggested. Hikari nodded agreeing with the plan. The two youngsters approached to the Professor who is just talking to his assistant. The assistant left just as the kids approached the adults.

"Professor Rowan," Hikari called for his attention. He turned and faced them. "The uhh… Pokédex, they're not…"

"When are you giving it to us?" Jun bluntly asked.

"Jun!!" she punched his arm harder than last time. Jun flinched when her fist made contact at the same spot where she previously punched him, the blow gives in an extra pain to the previous sore she last give it him.

"I'm sorry I got too excited," he apologized to her face. Hikari shield her face in shame from Professor Rowan.

"I'm sorry professor, my friend here is pretty hasty about receiving one so…" Hikari apologized trying to keep up a straight face.

"Hey, screw of!" Jun objected. "You're the who's pissed because he said 'you have my thanks'!!"

"Will you just shut up already?!" Hikari slapped his head with her beanie. Hikari covered her head with her beanie, feeling embarrassed for her demand. Jun, as embarrassed as Hikari is, tilt his head around feeling awkward of the situation. Much to their surprise, Professor Rowan lightly laughed instead of the situation. This, of course, got their attention as a shock.

"Must be nice to be young," he exclaimed. "Of course I haven't forgotten my promise. You both will receive a Pokédex. My assistant just need to register your ID and you will be getting it soon."

It struck to Hikari as a big shock hearing those words again. She had never thought that she will receive a Pokédex, the one of a kind tool that no ordinary trainer usually gets. Only those with potentials, skills and acknowledgements from a professional are rewarded with one. She has heard stories that regions such as Kanto, Johto and Hoenn have only given limited trainers with a Pokédex. And she knows that those people will turn out to be exceptional trainers.

"Jun, pinch my cheek!" Hikari ordered her best friend. Jun quickly comply to do so thinking of it as a revenge for her punching him twice. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! Let go! Let go!" Hikari screamed in pain. Jun released feeling a bit satisfied with himself, Hikari rubbed her red sore cheek. "That hurt, you jerk."

"At least you know it's not a dream," Jun smiled knowing the reason of her action. Hikari smiled, he knows her too well and understands every action behind her questioning demand.

"Sweetie," Johanna appeared randomly behind the kids. "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" she asked pointing to the exit door.

"Sure," Hikari nodded finding this action to be rather in question. Johanna lead the way and Hikari followed along feeling uncertain. The two left the laboratory, and sat down on the porch. Hikari knows that the only time when her mother wants to talk to her alone is because of a serious conversation as a family. "What do you want to talk about mom?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had 5 years ago?" she asked. Hikari looked down feeling depressed as she replays the scenes she had with her mother 5 years ago. There were plenty of scenes where they were together, but she knows which one her mother was talking about.

"Yeah," she replied weakly.

"Do you also remember why I told you that you're not ready for the Pokémon world 5 years ago?"

"Yeah," she said again feeling teary.

"Well, I think you're ready this time to go on the Pokémon journey," Johanna declared. She looked towards her daughter, her eyes are still looking down refusing to show Johanna her tears.

"Really? You think so?" she asked sniffling.

"Of course dear," she replied putting her arms around her daughter. "That time, I hold you back because I was worried for your safety and I don't want you to get hurt. But throughout the years, seeing the way you treat Pokémon and how you love Pokémon makes me realize of this dream you're dying of." Johanna started to feel teary as well, she wiped her eyes before continuing.

"Professor Rowan even said you have potential and he's going to reward you with a Pokédex. And well, that does it for me. I cannot keep you and confine your dream any longer. Hikari!" She looked up to her mother with those teary eyes, her mother too posses the same teary eyes to her daughter. "I hereby give you my permission to go to your Pokémon journey."

"Really?" Hikari asked. "You think I'm ready?"

"Yes dear," she nodded. "I think you're more than ready."

"Oh mommy!" she cried on her mother's shirt. "Thank you." The two Berlitz family hugged and cried their heart out giving in to their emotions. To Hikari who is finally to go and fulfill her dream, and to Johanna who is finally ready to let her daughter go. The two could hug and cry for a little longer if only Jun didn't come out and ruin the family moment.

"Hikari!" he cried out. Hikari and Johanna turned to Jun who can still see the tears on each woman's eyes. "Never mind. I'll come back later," he concluded taking in the message.

"No! No! Jun! It's okay! It's okay," she said calling him back and wiping her tears. "What's up?"

"You sure you're okay?" he asked first making sure it's a good time.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied with an annoyed tone. "What is it?"

"Professor Rowan is ready to give out our Pokédex," he said looking excited like a giddy schoolgirl. "Come on!" he signaled her to get back in the lab.

"Come on mom!" Hikari said feeling excited too. Johanna lightly giggled and walked back in the lab with her daughter ready to watch her daughter to take the next step of her life. What awaits her by the door is Professor Rowan and his assistant with two Pokédex on their side of the table. On the other side is Jun with his Hikozaru on his head and Gokudera with Pochama standing by his legs. Hikari and Johanna stood by the two boys while Pochama, who finally found himself to forgive the two women who made fun of his appearance, climbed his way to Hikari's arms.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hikari asked barely holding in her excitement.

"Hikari, Jun," he started with a slow start. "I don't usually give Pokédex to trainers I barely know. Or in this case started. But when I first see how much Chimchar and Piplup warmed up to two strangers, I begin to see them in a new light. After seeing how you risked yourselves in getting back the Pokédex from Team Galactic and saving Lucas makes me realize that I've made the right choice on choosing the Pokédex wielder."

"Thank you again for saving my son," the assistant thanked the youngsters. Hikari and Jun nodded their head feeling quite fond of themselves as being a hero.

"Don't sweat it," Gokudera nudged as a response.

"Before I hand these over for you, I have one question for each of you," he continued. "Do you love Pokémon?"

"Of course I do," Jun smiled holding close to his Chimchar.

"Hiko!" Chimchar growled in embarrassment.

"Same here," Hikari answered clinging closer to her Piplup.

"Pochama!" Pochama sensing the danger of the death squeeze squirm away out of her hands and onto her shoulder instead. Professor Rowan appeared to be pleased with their answer, he smiled looking at Johanna who agreed with his decision.

"I see," he said. "Well then I have no further objection." He lift up both Pokédex reaching one of each to the trainers' hands. "Hikari Berlitz, Jun Pearl! I hereby give you the Pokédex."

Hikari was the first one to react, Jun who is naturally the faster of the two was left at the dust, she grabbed it instantly Professor Rowan finished his sentence. Hikari hold the device on her hand tracing her fingers over it admiring every touch of it. She's left in awe to be left with a device that is so valuable. She opened up the top screen, the machine automatically turned on showing off her registration ID and two entries on the Pokémon encyclopedia.

"Hey look Hikozaru, you're in it," Jun exclaimed showing his partner the entry for Chimchar. The Pokémon laughed along while he's shaking his trainer's shoulder gently. "Well anyway," said Jun closing his Pokédex and pocketed it his pants. "I gotta go! Thanks for everything! I'll see you guys whenever!" With that he just departed leaving off Hikari and co. without saying anymore words.

"Jun! Wait!" Hikari called out. But it's too late, he's out of sight already. "And there he goes, without a proper goodbye as usual."

"He's just excited that he finally gets to go on his Pokémon journey," Johanna giggled. "Come on dear," she indicates her daughter to follow her out of the lab. "We should be get going too. You have to get ready for your journey right?" Hikari know that glowing look on her mother's face, she smiled too nodding her approval.

"Right!" she beamed. "Thanks for everything professor!" she bowed one last time to Professor Rowan and Lucas's father. "And you're coming with me!" she grabbed Gokudera's hand out of surprise following her mother to the lab exit. "I still have to pay you back a favor for saving me and Jun."

"Wait! What!" Gokudera exclaimed in shock. "I told you not to worry about it!"

"Well too bad mister!" she said. "Cause I am not leaving you here all alone and helpless in Sinnoh. I promised that I'm going to find someone who can help you around here. And I'm sticking to it!"

"Are you this nice only when you're in a good mood?" Gokudera asked giving up the will to reject her offer.

* * *

IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I UPDATE ANY OF MY FIC AND I FINALLY DID STARTING WITH THIS ONE. I AM NOW EMPLOYED DESPITE FOR HAVING ALMOST A YEAR OF UNEMPLOYMENT. WELL LOOKS LIKE IT'S TRUE WHAT THEY SAY WHEN YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP. WELL ANYWAY, HANG ON TIGHT FELLOW READERS CAUSE MORE OF MY OTHER FIC WILL BE UPDATING SOON. FOR NOW JUST ENJOY THIS ONE.


	8. VS Bidoof

Sorry for doing this instead of the other fanfic but you guys should understand that mood is what going to make a good story. So if I'm not on a mood, it won't be good, and if I am, I put extra effort into it. So anyway enough rambling, let's continue.

Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 8 – VS Bidoof; Leaving Twinleaf Town**

"Let's see, I don't need this! I need this one! Oh, I definitely need to bring this one!"

"Hikari-chan, are you done packing yet?"

"Just a sec mom, I'm almost finished!"

Gokudera is itching to smoke, but he knows better not to smoke when invited into someone else's house. He looked around the home and find it to be relatively normal. Much to his disappointment, he was expecting to be a bit different compared to the houses in Japan or Italy. The only thing that's not in any of those homes is the odd looking cat sleeping on the family couch.

"Don't bring too much honey," her mother called out from the kitchen counter. "Remember, you're going on a journey, not a vacation."

"Yeah, but I might be gone for a while," Hikari yelled out from her room on the second floor. "So I need to make sure I have everything I need."

"Can you repeat that honey? I wasn't quite listening," Johanna said while browsing through her address book.

"I said I might be gone for a while so I need to make sure I have everything I need," Hikari repeated on the same loud volume of her voice. On the corner, Gokudera is finding this whole yell-to-yell thing to be rather annoying.

"Oh ok," Johanna mumbled.

"What?" Hikari asked not hearing her mother's response.

"I said OK!" Johanna screamed roughly on the same volume of Hikari's. The screaming back and forth is getting too much for Gokudera, he's surprised how the cat can still sleep after all that noise.

"You know okaa-sama (**A/N** honorable term to address a mother)," Gokudera spoke up feeling irritated of the back and forth scream-fest. "If you want to talk to her, you can just go up. You don't have to trouble yourself in finding someone to show me around this continent."

"Oh that's quite okay Gokudera-kun," Johanna smiled at him. "You're new to the Pokémon world! It's a good idea if you have someone who can actually tell you all about this newfound world." Looking at that beaming smile of her, Gokudera cannot bring himself to say no to her offer. But he knows he had to speak up, he can't let her waste her time for something that he most likely will ditch for.

"I appreciate your offer okaa-sama," Gokudera said politely. "But there's really no need for you to do this. Adapting to change is one of my specialty."

"Liar!" Hikari called out from the staircase. Johanna and Gokudera looked over, and to their surprise she's carrying a suitcase down one step at a time.

"Honey what is that?" Johanna asked pointing to the huge bag.

"My stuff," she smiled. "I know it's a bit too much…"

"That's way too much!" her mother protested. "Carrying that bag everyday is going to be a big hassle for you." Hikari's smile turned upside down into a frown.

"You never went out camping haven't you?" Gokudera cut in the family. Hikari glared at him giving him the idea not to cut in to a family conversation. Johanna sighed at her daughter's action and act fast, she went through the closet and pull up a mid-size yellow sports bag.

"Here!" Johanna passed it over to Hikari who caught it successfully. "You can only bring up to that much." Hikari looked over to the bag and size-compare it to her giant suitcase, it's obvious which bag she prefer to bring.

"This tiny thing?" Hikari scowled over at the bag. "It can barely hold half of what's in my case."

"Then you better cut down!" Johanna scolded. "I'm not letting you go out there carrying that thing!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said dropping the bag on the stairs. "Besides the bag is kind of old, why did you even keep this hunk of junk?" Johanna gape at her daughter looking rather aggravated.

"That 'hunk of junk' was the bag I used during my days as a coordinator," Johanna said rather defensively. Hikari stared bug eyed leaving a shocked expression. "When I left on my Pokémon journey, that bag was more than enough." Feeling surprised, embarrassed and rather ashamed of her words, Hikari scratched her head nervously feeling guilty of insulting the legacy her mother is passing down on to her.

"Oh," was the only thing she could say. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said quietly. To avoid the awkwardness surroundings, Hikari quickly pick up her mother's old bag and carry it up the stairs along with the suitcase to consider a bit more on her luggage.

"So where did you originally get that bag?" Gokudera asked Johanna after Hikari retrieved to her bedroom.

"Bought it at a flea market," she replied returning to her address book.

**Hikari's room**

Hikari's room is messier than usual. Clothes are sprawling everywhere, gadgets and knick knacks are all over the place, even Pochama finds this whole mess to be rather bothersome. The penguin Pokémon sat on his owner's bed watching her making her room a lot worse than it already is.

"Dammit! I can't believe I have to take all this stuff out!" she said to herself irritatingly. "Can you believe that I can only bring this much?" Hikari lifted up her mother's old sports bag to Pochama. "This might take a while Pochama so just hang in there okay."

Pochama knows well that it will take a lot longer for her master to go over her belongings for the second time compared to the first. Refusing to wait, Pochama get off from the bed and made his way to the door wanting to get out of the room. However, his tiny body is too short to grab on the knob and turn it.

"Pochama…" Pochama cried out to Hikari pointing to the door. Hikari looked over to her faithful partner.

"What's the matter Pochama? You want to go out?" she asked. Pochama nodded.

**Back to the kitchen**

"Yes. Yes," Johanna nodded on the phone. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Goodbye." She hung on the phone feeling satisfied about the conversation. "That's taken care of."

"Seriously, you don't have to," Gokudera repeated over and over.

"Too late Gokudera-kun," she smiled. "You'll be meeting your guide in Jubilife City!"

"And where is that city?" Gokudera asked. Johanna never thought of that, she sighed thinking on how to counter that statement. Luckily for her, the doorbell rings preventing her to answer Gokudera's question.

"Ah company," Johanna called out. "I'm coming!" Johanna passed by Gokudera, picked Pochama up who just climb down the staircase, and open the door. "Yes?"

Gokudera looked over to the front door watching Johanna chatted happily to another woman who was roughly around her age. They chatted for a bit, laughed, pinching Pochama's cheeks, nothing interest Gokudera really. Until, the woman handed Johanna a small box taped neatly and wrapped in brown paper. Gokudera tried to listen, but the only thing that get his attention was the mention of Jun's name and something about being her son. Gokudera can guess now that the other woman must be Jun's mother, that explained why Johanna is getting along real well with this woman. Not long after the bowing and hugging, the two shared their goodbyes and Jun's mother left.

"Well looks like this is your lucky day," Johanna said approaching the dining table where Gokudera is sitting. "Jun-kun is in Jubilife City and his mom wanted Hikari to pass this parcel to him. You can go with her and meet the guide when you get there."

"That's great," Gokudera murmured sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm done packing!" Hikari came down the staircase carrying the "inherited bag". "I heard the doorbell, who was it?"

"Your boyfriend's mom," Gokudera informed Hikari.

"Eh? Jun's mom?" Hikari asked. Her reply immediately came in as a shock to Johanna, and it seems that Hikari realize that she shouldn't have said Jun's name.

"I didn't say his name," said Gokudera making things more awkward.

"Is there something between you and Jun, Hikari-chan?" Johanna playfully asked her daughter with hopes and gleam on her eyes, while Hikari bears the opposites.

"No mom! There's nothing between us!" Hikari replied hiding her face with her beanie. "I thought Gokudera said 'best friend', that's all!"

"Sure you did," Johanna giggled with a smirked tone. Hikari grumbled hating the fact that of all people, she's paired up with Jun. To her understanding that people who practically grew up together, doesn't really mean that they'll end up together.

"Mom, I'm going to be away for a long time. Do you want this to be our final parting words?" Hikari asked obviously losing her steam. To her surprise, Johanna still keep that gleaming and smile of hers. For a mother who's ready to be alone for a couple of months, she's keeping this ordeal positive.

"Oh honey, I can always call you," she said. "And I can see you through the telephone."

"Your telephone have screen?" Gokudera asked feeling amused of the evolved technology.

"Some does, like the one in the professor's lab and in the Pokémon center," Johanna explained. Flashbacks occurred to Gokudera's mind, it is true that the technologies in Professor Rowan's lab are very advanced.

"Oh that reminds me," Johanna continued. She picked up the small brown parcel on the table and handed over to Hikari. "Can you stop by to Jubilife City and pass the parcel to Jun? He should be there by now."

"Why can't he just come home and pick it up himself?" Hikari asked feeling annoyed giving the fact that she had to be his delivery kid.

"Don't be rude dear," Johanna flicked her daughter's forehead. "Oh and Gokudera-kun is coming with you to Jubilife city too."

"Oh that's great!" she exclaimed. "You found him a guide. Now I don't have to worry about you getting in trouble with the law." She turned on to Gokudera giving him a smirked look about the last time he nearly got arrested. He rolled his eyes as he grumbled on her remark.

"Alright I'll pass it on to Jun when I see him," Hikari said picking up the parcel. "Well, I guess I should be going now." She looked towards her mom who has that smile and lovable look on her face. Hikari knew well that mean something, she ran up and hugged her mother one last time not caring in front of company.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to miss you," she whispered to her.

"Me too dear," her mother replied. "I am very proud of you." Hearing that from her mother feel like it means everything to her, she closed her eyes feeling the tears ready to stream down back on her eyes. But she can't wallow down every time she's going to say goodbye, so she suck it up and act tough, or else Gokudera will make a big fuss out of it later on.

Hikari released from her mother's arms, she picked up the brown parcel and let her penguin partner climbed up on her shoulder. She walked to the front door and look over to her one last time. She smiled the final time, her mother returned it too. And with that she opened the front door walking out giving her mother her last parting words.

"I'm off!"

"Have a safe trip!"

With that, she turned around and walked out the front door departing to her long-awaited Pokémon journey. Johanna smiled and couldn't help to shed a tear seeing her daughter to leave the home she cooped up in for 15 years. She knows that she's going to be fine, and she knows well that she's going to do well.

"Nya?" Johanna's Glameow looked up from the couch wondering what has happened while she was napping.

"Oh Nyarmar, you're awake," she said looking at her partner. "You missed Hikari. She just left."

"Yep, she left without me!" Gokudera reminded of his presence inside the house.

**Route 201**

Shortly after leaving her home (and almost forgetting about her travelling companion), Hikari and Gokudera walked down the familiar path of Route 201. But this time, not to run back to Sandgem City for an emergency meeting, or as ordinary bystanders, this time as travelers. Their first destination is Jubilife City, the largest city in Sinnoh.

"Oh man I can't believe I'm going on a Pokémon journey!" Hikari happily exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?"

"Pocha?" Pochama asked not knowing the answer.

"Yep you're in Route 201," Gokudera said. "You're making a long progress alright." Hikari scowled at Gokudera not getting the idea or joy she's feeling. Pochama feel to be quite annoyed of the rude boy's presence.

"Oh well," she shrugged him off anyway. Hikari's just too ecstatic to be mad at him now. "Let's see, what should we do first?" she asked herself as she and Gokudera walked in the tall grass. This whole ordeal of walking into danger zone is already normal to Hikari, especially with Pochama being physically stronger than the low-leveled wild Pokémon in the area, Hikari feel safe and can forget what had happen to her in Lake Verity.

"Bi bi!" a noise within the grass is heard.

"Did you hear that?" Hikari asked to Gokudera. He rolled his eyes in response knowing what's coming onto him.

"Oh great!" he sarcastically remarked. "It's that thing again." That 'thing' as pointed out by Gokudera can no other than a Pokémon familiar by both teens and Pochama. The rodent-like Pokémon, also known as Bidoof, jumped out from its hiding.

"Bi bi!" the wild Pokémon cried with its fierce look. Due to its nature, this wild Pokémon seems to have a competitive personality, itching for a battle. Much to its surprise, his challengers show no excitement, they ignored the Bidoof and walked away showing no interest to it whatsoever.

"Let's not waste any time," Gokudera muttered.

"I guess," Hikari nodded. "It's just a Bidoof."

Wild Pokémon may not speak human language, but they are smart enough to understand them. Feeling insulted and humiliated, the Bidoof show signs of rage. It dashed off from its spot and aimed straight to one of the teen delivering an attack to show its determination.

"Bi bi bi bi!" the Pokémon cried out loud. Upon hearing the wild Pokémon's cry, Gokudera and Hikari quickly turned around by instinct. Too bad Hikari's reflex isn't very quick, because that Bidoof's head is just moments away from hitting her leg.

"Look out!" Lucky for her, Gokudera's reflex is quick response. He quickly pushed her out of the way just before the Bidoof made contact with the new trainer. The Bidoof swiftly turned around not losing sight of its prey.

"BI BI BIIIII!!!" It cried out again with anger and taste for battle.

"My God, that's a violent Bidoof," Hikari commented dumbstruck. "Pochama."

"Pocha," Pochama nodded understanding what to do next. He jumped off from his trainer taking his stance in front of her. The Bidoof grinned, it knows now that it paid well to be stubborn.

"You're fighting that thing?" Gokudera asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't be bothered by a Bidoof," said Hikari not keeping her eyes off her opponent. "But something about this Bidoof interests me. Call it a trainer intuition or something." Gokudera rolled his eyes not caring about the situation Hikari's interest in.

"Make it quick," he said standing a bit far from Hikari lighting up a cigarette.

"Let's get him Pochama!" Hikari showed her enthusiasm. "Move forward and use 'Pound' attack."

"Pochama!!!" he charged up proudly like a raging bull. He lifts up his flipper up and slammed over to the wild Bidoof. The impact sends Bidoof down for a merely second before it climbed its way back up. Pochama is shocked at the Pokémon's quick recover, Hikari too. The wild Bidoof made the next move, it run straight to Pochama with its head ready for strike.

"Bi Bi Bi!!" it screamed.

"Pochama look out!!" Hikari warned her partner. But she should know better, Pochama is stronger than he looks. He quickly side-step from the wild Pokémon finding its side unprotected, all he needs now is his partner's order. "There's your chance Pochama! Shoot with 'Bubble'."

The order has been given, Pochama open his beak wide and jet out stream of bubbles at his foe. Being attacked at such a close range sends the wild Bidoof across and land not far from his opponent. The foe is struggled to get on its knees after being send from a powerful attack.

"That should do it," Hikari commented after watching the Bidoof's condition.

"Not yet, you still have to attack it or else it's going to attack back," Gokudera added. "Can't you even examine its condition properly?" Hikari looked over with a scowl feeling insecure after being criticized heavily.

"Excuse me but I'm the trainer here," Hikari asked feeling more inferior to Gokudera in term of status. "And I think I know when…"

"Pochama!" Pochama cried out to Hikari pointing at the Bidoof climbing its way up on its feet. Hikari looked over and seemed surprised at the Pokémon's strong will.

"Wow. What do you know its stronger than it looks," she said to Gokudera who's obviously right.

"Of course it is. Just check your new Pokédex," said Gokudera reminding her off her new toy.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," she said feeling a bit embarrassed. Hikari quickly zipped open her bag and take out the technological encyclopedia.

* * *

**Pokédex Description:**

**Bidoof - ****With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears.**

* * *

"Interesting," she said reading the description. "That explains why it's so strong."

"Bi bi bi!!!" it shrieked out again not giving up the fight. Hikari at first look worried but then smiled and feel excited. This whole event of being in a field as a Pokémon trainer really gives her the rush and excitement she's been dying for years.

"Alright I have decided!" Hikari closed up her Pokédex and pocketed it back in her bag. "I'm gonna catch that thing and include it in my team."

"Are you serious?" Gokudera asked shocked. "That ugly thing?"

"Don't judge a Pokémon on its look!" Hikari scolded. "That Bidoof has proven itself to be stronger than an average Bidoof. And it definitely earned my respect."

"So you want it just because its stronger than an average one," Gokudera looked at her with a smirked look. "Look who's shallow."

"Shut up! I want it!" Hikari lost her steam. "Weaken it Pochama! But don't overdo it."

"Pocha!" Pochama charged at the Bidoof again with his flipper up ready for a strike.

As he's only moments away from it and brought down his flipper to it, the Bidoof made its move. The Bidoof counter Pochama's flipper with its head smacking it away from damaging the wild Pokémon. With his flipper away and his chest unprotected, the Bidoof strike for the second time by tackling it straight on with full force.

"Pocha!!" Pochama cried out in shock and pain from the unsuspected attack.

"Pochama!" said Hikari stunned. Pochama landed softly on the ground while the Bidoof stood up proudly over its opponent. "Are you okay Pochama?"

"Pocha!" Pochama get up 2 seconds later feeling well as always. The Bidoof is shocked at Pochama's quick recover, its pride is shot down easily.

"Pochama," Hikari ordered. "Let that Bidoof 'Tackle' you again." Pochama looked over feeling unsure of the trainer's decision. "Trust me. I have an idea." Seeing that the last time she ordered him to let a Pokémon willingly to attack him changed to the idea that he pawned over it, he decide to trust his trainer's order.

"Pocha!" he nodded facing his opponent again.

"Thanks Pochama," Hikari smiled. Gokudera looked at her feeling amused of her idea on luring her opponent over and counter the attack back.

"Bi bi!!" The Bidoof charged again not caring what Hikari had in mind for it. Pochama steadied himself for what's coming, he stood firm on the ground and braced himself as the Bidoof made contact with him.

"Now, Pochama! Grab onto it and tossed it aside" Hikari ordered.

"Pocha…" Pochama hold onto the Bidoof by its neck, and with every little strength he can muster he picked it up briefly and tossed it over to the left like a sumo wrestler. The Bidoof is flung over and landed on its face before it rolled around the ground.

"Alright that should immobilize it!" Hikari said feeling excited. "Now to throw a Pokéball and…" She pocketed her hands in her skirt pocket frantically searching for a device until she realized a huge flaw in her plan. "Oh crap!!"

**Sandgem Town**

Not too long after the battle with the wild and violent Bidoof, Hikari, Gokudera and Pochama have finally arrived in Sandgem Town for the third time of the day. Hikari had changed a lot in personality ever since she left the battle field with the Bidoof, she has been complaining, swearing and making angry remarks of things around her. Gokudera had the urge to tease and make remarks of her for not being prepared as a Trainer, but something of that look from her say otherwise.

"Lesson number one," Hikari said something in a slightly normal tone compared to her nasty ones. "Always have Pokéballs with you of all times."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea," Gokudera's sarcasm begins to kick in.

"Quiet you!" she looked at him with those piercing eyes, which surprisingly doesn't make him flinch at all. But it did to Pochama though, in which he moved closer to Gokudera instead. Hikari turned back around and looked all over her surrounding for the specific place she passed by many times in her life. When she finally spotted the trademark signs and color of the building, she rushed through it calling her companions to follow close.

"What's this place?" Gokudera asked looking at the blue small building.

"It's the PokéMart," Hikari explained. "It's a specialized shop where you can buy all the supplies you need for a Pokémon journey."

"I guess you should stop over here first before trying to catch a Pokémon beforehand," Gokudera remarked.

"Can we just drop it now please?" Hikari changed mood again. "Now come on!" She entered through the automated sliding door, Pochama followed in next and Gokudera too after he butted out his cigarette.

When Gokudera step inside the Mart, he noticed that the shop is similar looking to a normal convenience store. Except that the product they sell here seems to be true to the description said by Hikari. He looked around the store examining the products that are displayed proudly on the shelf. Some of the product's visual strike an interest to him, there are boxes of ready-made food for the Pokémon and there are plenty of bottled liquid which is said to cure a disease for Pokémon when sprayed onto them. But what really interest him are the small red and white colored balls, which pretty much occupied one whole shelf of them.

"See something interesting?" Hikari asked from behind. Gokudera turned away from the shelf and shook his head aimlessly.

"Got what you need?" Gokudera asked. Hikari looked grim and shook her head sadly, Gokudera looked surprised and wonder about the sad change in her attitude.

"Let's get out of here," she said picking up Pochama who's almost drooling over the boxed Pokémon goodies. Gokudera followed her out of the shop and look at her intently still wanting to know why she left without buying anything.

"What happened? I thought you needed some supplies," he said pointing at the shop.

"Can't afford them," she said quietly. Gokudera felt uncomfortable after hearing that from her, and all the remarks he just made for her are all coming onto him now.

"Can't you ask your mom for money?" he asked trying to cheer things up.

"I don't want to trouble her," she said. "We're pretty hard financially already as it is back home." Now Gokudera feel very uncomfortable upon hearing that, coming in from a rich family himself he sometimes feels bad for those who are less fortunate. "I wonder if there's a way for me to earn some money while I travel on my journey."

"Ah Hikari-nee!"

Hikari and Gokudera looked over to the sweet voice of a young child, it belongs to none other than Dia, Lucas's little sister. Hikari waved and smiled at the familiar child, Gokudera nodded his head approvingly. The happy child bounced happily and hugged Hikari by the waist as soon as she reached up to the teens.

"Thanks for saving onii-chan today," she beamed. "Oh and thank you too mister," She added looking at Gokudera.

"No problem Dia-chan," Hikari smiled. "How is he anyway?"

"He's okay, just sleeping," she said looking worried. Gokudera speak up and patted her shoulder gently trying to comfort the worried girl.

"He'll be fine," he said. "He's stronger than that."

"Thanks," she said adjusting her red bow. "You know I'm glad I run into you today Hikari-nee. I was hoping to have the chance to give you this." She reached out to her dress pocket and took out 5 small balls showing them to Hikari and Gokudera.

"Pokéballs," Hikari gasped looking at the devices on Dia's hands. "Wait! They're for me? They're empty right?" Dia giggled and nodded her head.

"Of course they're empty silly," she said. "Think of it as my way of thanking you for saving my big brother."

"Dia-chan, thank you. But I can't accept these," she said feeling guilty. "It's too much."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Since onii-chan worked for Professor Rowan all the time, there's plenty back at home. And I'm sure he would want the same think knowing that you're going to be on a Pokémon journey."

"How do you know all these things?" Gokudera asked feeling uneasy that a small girl knows a lot about Hikari's recent events. Hikari shot him a look and shooed him away for asking such weird questions.

"Please take them Hikari-nee," Dia pester on. "It would be a lot nicer if you have more Pokémon with you." Hikari looked at Dia's eyes, it's practically telling her to accept it as a thank you gift from a child who's thankful that her brother is safe. She looked over to Pochama who feels that it would be wise to follow the little girl's wish.

"Okay, I accept your gift Dia-chan," Hikari smiled. "Thank you." Dia grinned and dropped the empty Pokéballs on Hikari's hands feeling grateful that she accepts it.

"Catch some more Pokémon friends okay, it's nicer to travel more in groups," said Dia. She looked over at her watch and gasped at the time. "Uh oh, I better go home now." She turned around and walks away after finishing her mission to reward her brother's savior. "Oh and you should bring your Piplup to the Pokémon Center, he looks tired. Good luck Hikari-nee" She waved the final time before entering a house close to the beach.

"Bye Dia-chan, and thank you again," Hikari waved back even though Dia's probably can't see or hear that. She looked over at her hands and take a swift look of the small devices. She smiled and look over to Pochama who's pretty happy himself.

"What a generous kid," said Gokudera astonished at the little girl's kindness. Hikari nodded and pocket her new toys, she picked up Pochama again taking off to a new direction.

"Well you heard her, let's go to the Pokémon Center," Hikari said happily. "We have to heal you up little guy."

"Pocha!" Pochama nodded feeling tired and lose himself on Hikari's arms.

The Pokémon Center is not very far from the group's location, before they know it they found themselves in front of a mid-size building with the trademark Pokémon sign and red roof. Hikari have entered the Pokémon Center in Sandgem Town couple of times in her life, so she's pretty familiar with this place already.

"Ah I can't believe I finally get to go here to heal my Pokemon instead," Hikari commented entering through the automated sliding door. "Usually my mom and I go here for Nyarmar's monthly check up."

"So it's like a VET or something?" Gokudera asked entering the place with Hikari.

"Sort of," she shook her head.

Gokudera take a look around the place, much to his surprise the place is bigger than it looks from the outside. There are escalators that'll lead to the top and bottom floors, and a big hallway at the back of the room. The ground floor has only a reception desk up front with a strange looking machine by the counter, and there's a TV-looking machine by the side of the counter. Other than that, the place looks pretty normal, to Gokudera's opinion. Vending machines, Television, bookshelves, water coolers and couches are normal appliances that are to be expected in a place like this.

"Come on," Hikari said walking over to the front desk. Gokudera followed her still examining the unfamiliar building and the appliances around. He even scoot over to look what's beyond the hallway at the back.

"Ah Hikari-chan, welcome to the Pokémon Center," the front desk lady greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Nurse Joy," Hikari bowed to the familiar employee. "Can you heal up Pochama for me?" she said putting the little Pokémon on the counter.

"Certainly," she bowed. "I must ask for the Pokémon to be in their Pokéball please." Hikari pulled out Pochama's Pokéball and show it to her faithful partner.

"Sorry Pochama, but I just need you to be in here for a few minutes okay," she asked Pochama nicely.

"Pocha," he nodded agreeing to her terms. Hikari smiled and let her partner back into his comfort zone. She handed the Pokéball to the kind nurse who took it in and placed it on the machine next to her.

"It shouldn't take too long Hikari-chan," she said while fiddling with the machine. "Since when did you have a Piplup?"

"I received it just today from Professor Rowan," she said proudly. "Starting today I'm going off on my Pokémon journey."

"That's great Hikari-chan," Nurse Joy exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy for you. Just remember to heal your Pokémon whenever you see a Pokémon Center. Always keep them nice and healthy, you don't want to overwork them."

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, I'll visit every time I see the Pokémon Center," Hikari nodded remembering the expert's advice. She turned around to find that Gokudera is nowhere behind her, but instead looking intently on the TV-looking machine next to the counter. "Please excuse me," she excused herself to Nurse Joy. She approached to Gokudera as he touches the machine's screen automatically turning on the device.

"What's this thing?" he asked to Hikari.

"It's the Pokémon Center's PC," she explained. "Here you can check your e-mail, use the screen phone to talk to Professor Rowan and store some Pokémon."

"Store Pokémon?" he asked not understanding that concept.

"Pokémon Trainer can only carry up to 6 Pokémon maximum," Hikari explained. "The rest will be sent and stored in this PC under 'Someone's PC' section." Hikari never know much about Pokémon theory, to be honest she's quite surprised at herself for knowing that much info. And for once, Hikari never thought that she would see Gokudera with his mouth down in awe and amazed.

"What!" he said stunned about the theory. "Wait! So like what? You just store them in this PC and never see them again?"

"No! That's horrible!" Hikari said taken back. "You see that hole right there?" She pointed to a tiny hole on the PC's side. "If you put a Pokéball in there and pick which Pokémon you want through the screen, you can withdraw them out and they'll be placed inside the Pokéball you just put in. And to prevent people to steal other's Pokémon, everyone who uses the machine have their own account, password and ID card to access through their store box."

"So it works like an ATM?" Gokudera asked bluntly piecing up the information she told him.

"I guess," she scratched her head. "I never really thought about it that way."

"So where do all the Pokémon go when they're stored in a PC?" he asked again feeling curious about this PC topic. Hikari put a finger on her chin looking lost in thoughts, surely this type of question have come up from people who first time arrived in the Pokémon-filled region.

"You know," she said. "I have no idea." Gokudera sighed, he was really hoping for an answer out of this absurd lifestyle. "But it doesn't matter anyway," she shrugged. "It's just one of those things that you shouldn't worry or fret on. All I know is that when you called them, they're happy to see you and seem to be doing okay. In the end that's all that matters anyway."

"But don't you ever want to know?" he asked pestering the topic further. "Don't you ever wonder where the end of that PC leads to?" Hikari groaned, she remembered how curious as he was when she was young. But she already give up trying to find that answer, in the end the results are all that matters to her.

"There are many questions in this world Gokudera, but we rather not fret upon them," she said. "Does it really matter what happen to the Pokémon in the PC? I mean in the end they turned out to be fine anyway when you called them."

"But it just doesn't make sense," he said begin to feel slightly frustrated.

"Many things in this world don't make sense," she said. She picks up a Pokéball from her pocket and showed it to him. "Like how a Pokémon can live comfortably in here. Or how a spray of antidote can easily cure a poisoned Pokémon seconds later. Or how that machine can heal a Pokémon in matter of minutes."

Listening to Hikari throwing in all of these theories makes Gokudera begin to wonder that she's the one who's more curious than he does. And she's been living in this Pokémon World for all her life. He couldn't believe how this Pokémon world he's in now can be so different to life back in Japan, and he thought his world is funny as it is with many mysterious unexplained.

"I know it's strange, but who cares Gokudera?" Hikari continued taking her beanie off and scratched her hair wildly. "In the end, the Pokémon are happy anyway and they're not harmed in any way at all. It's proven already by the Pokémon Committee for years now. Instead of trying to think on how these things actually make sense or how they work, we should probably use our brains for something more appropriate. Like how to stop world hunger, how to earn money while I travel or why does that Jupiter bitch wanted to kill me this morning!!"

It's official, Hikari had lost her momentum. At first what started as an innocent question turned out to be a whole scream-your-heart-out fest. Though as how Hikari suddenly lost her temper is also a mystery to Gokudera, but at least she calmed down now. She looked around and noticed that most of the people in the Pokémon Center, including Nurse Joy, are staring at her due to her outburst. But the people know better when they're not supposed to stare, they returned to their business seconds after she noticed that the people are looking at her.

"You done?" Gokudera asked to Hikari. She hid her face with her beanie and faces the wall feeling embarrassed for causing a huge scene at the respected building.

"I'm sorry you have to see that," she apologized. "My mom told me that I always have to keep in check with my temper." She turned around seconds later feeling better than before and put her beanie back on. "You know I've always wonder about those questions ever since I was 5, but I learned just to ignore it and keep telling myself that it doesn't matter. So I pushed those question at the back of my head and tell myself not to let it bother me. And you know until you brought the topic back up, I guess the questions climbed their way back up onto my brain. And well… caused my outbreak."

Feeling a tad guilty for confusing and racking the poor girl's brain, Gokudera lowered his head sadly for bringing back bad pasts back to Hikari. "Sorry to bring that up," he apologized quietly.

Hikari smiled at Gokudera's sincere attitude. "They're at the back of my head now. Just don't ask me that question again."

"Gotcha," he said giving her the OK sign.

"Hikari-chan!" Nurse Joy called out from the counter. Hikari looked over to the nurse who's holding the Pokeball with Pochama in it, she knows what that sign means. She approached the counter and took the ball from the nurse. The ball immediately burst open, and Pochama the PIplup quickly jumped onto his partner for an embrace.

"Aww you missed me that much Pochama?" Hikari patted Pochama's head.

"Pocha!" he nodded in a healthy mood.

"Thanks for waiting Hikari-chan," Nurse Joy smiled. "I hope we didn't keep you that long."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Hikari smiled and bowed down gratefully. "We'll be leaving now."

"Thank you for your patronage," she bowed in return. "We hope to see you again." Hikari smiled and waved her a quick goodbye leaving the building carrying Pochama with her. Gokudera look dumbstruck at the kind nurse before he waved her a goodbye and follow Hikari leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Man what a horrible thing to say in a hospital," he said still looking at the building. "They should say 'stay out of trouble' or something."

"Yeah I've been meaning to tell her that," Hikari sweat dropped thinking the same logic as Gokudera. "Well anyway, Pochama's healed and I got some Pokéballs," she exclaimed checking her hands back in her skirt pocket. "Now let's move forward to Route 202!" Hikari pointed down at the road where she, Jun and Gokudera was when they went to chase Jupiter.

"You know where you're going right?" Gokudera asked.

"I've been to Jubilife City before," she said. "Come on! I want to at least catch one Pokémon before we arrived there." She picked up the pace and jogged down leaving Gokudera behind.

He smirked looking at her before he followed after her. He started to think that maybe going to Sinnoh wasn't a bad idea after all. You learn new things, many mysterious new things. The Pokemon world is indeed a strange place, but he's curious about it anyway. And to know more about it, maybe he should stick close with Hikari for a little longer.

* * *

THE LOGIC IN POKEMON WORLD REALLY DID SORT OF BOTHER ME. BUT JUST LIKE HIKARI I KEEP TELLING MYSELF NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT AND JUST ANSWER IT WITH 'IT'S ONLY A GAME'. BUT IT'S GOING TO BE HARD TO SAY THAT IN THE FANFIC SO I JUST SETTLE IT WITH WHAT'S UP THERE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE. AND PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE. THANKS GUYS, SEE YOU SOON.


	9. VS Luxio

I'm back with more Pokémon Adventures. Why I decide to do this? One of my fanfic with very small fans, instead of One Piece: High School Edition where I have hundreds waiting for the other chapters? Who knows?

Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 9 – VS Luxio; A horrible lesson learned**

The road doesn't seem new for Hikari. Though she has been through this route for couple of times, something is egging her neck ever since she stepped her foot in. Gokudera noticed the twitch in her eye, noting her big outburst in Sandgem's Pokémon Center, he wouldn't want to see her scream again.

"What's bothering you this time?" he asked straight to the point.

"It doesn't feel new," she said. "I've walked Route 202 so many times, and it never feels any different to me." Gokudera lifted his eyebrow questioningly not understanding her statement correctly.

"Meaning?" he asked gullibly.

"Well I'm a Pokémon trainer now!" she said in proud facing Gokudera. "I expect to see things differently, but surprise! Nothing changed around here!" Pochama looked at his impatient trainer and sigh feeling annoyed of her whining.

"Look, it takes time okay," Gokudera comes up with a solution. "And you can't expect new things to just jump up at you out of nowhere."

"Ah ha! A Pokémon trainer!"

Acting upon his reflex and instinct, Gokudera immediately lit up a cigarette and pull out a stick of dynamite from his pocket. But before he can light the fuse on the explosive, Hikari's hand reached up preventing him to make the next move. For a teen who's raised in the world of mafia, any sudden outburst that sound challenging mean trouble for him. But luckily, Hikari react first before Gokudera can throw his weapon to a young boy who's appeared by the age of ten.

"You're a Pokémon trainer right?" he asked pointing to Hikari.

"Yes I am," she said in the same voice level of the boy's challenging tone. "Why you ask?"

"You don't look strong," he said scratching his nose. "I can probably beat you! Let's battle!" He said showing off his Pokéball. After seeing that the culprit is just an arrogant child, Gokudera get rid of his weapon but not his cigarette. He sighed while Hikari grinned with anticipation.

"You're an arrogant one aren't you?" Hikari asked looking down at him. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Are we going to battle or what?" he asked impatient. Hikari groaned and rolled her eyes irritated at the boy, somehow he reminds her of the eager Jun.

"Up for a battle Pochama?" she asked her faithful partner standing by her legs.

"Pocha!" he nodded feeling pumped. The boy's statement must have hurt Pochama too, he seems more enthusiastic than the usual. Pochama walked up ahead of his partner taking his stance in the battlefield.

"A Piplup huh," the young boy studied his opponent's Pokémon. "That puny thing is no match for my Starly! Go!!" The boy throws his Pokeball immediately releasing his partner, the common Starly.

"Starly!!" the bird Pokémon cried out as its flying high above its partner. Gokudera looked at the bird and take a note interest about it. Looking at that thing does bring him an interesting memory point earlier on the day. He hoped that Hikari wouldn't flinch over by it because of the trouble those things caused her this morning.

"Let's get him Pochama!" Hikari eagerly ordered her comrade. "Use 'Bubble'!"

"Pochama!!" The penguin Pokémon opened his beak wide and sprayed his opponent with jet-speed bubble. The flying Pokémon flew to its sides dodging the incoming attack. But Pochama doesn't stop there, he keep his beak wide open and keep firing it no matter where it flies away.

"My Starly is too fast for your Piplup," the boy taunted. "Use 'Quick Attack'!"

The young trainer's Starly complied to its trainer's order, Starly flew with great speed going down aiming at its opponent. With its agility, it manage to dodge the incoming 'Bubble' attack. As soon as it sees an opening, it strikes Pochama straight on with its mighty wing. Pochama fell on its back, Hikari grits her fist but won't let a quick fluke hold her spirit down.

"Pochama!" she exclaimed. Upon hearing Hikari's voice, Pochama stood back up in an instant showing no sign of hurt and agony.

"No way!" the boy appeared shock. "Use 'Quick Attack' again Starly!" The boy begin to worry seeing how his Pokémon's attack show no sign of damage to Piplup. The boy's Starly listened to its partner again and use the same attack diving down at its opponent in fast speed.

"Jump to the side Pochama!" Hikari ordered thinking of a new method. Pochama followed Hikari's order and move aside just in time before the Starly's wing knocked Pochama down again. "Alright! Now use 'Bubble'!"

"Too slow!" the young boy exclaimed in excitement. And true to his words, the young boy's Starly turned around, and in the same 'Quick Attack' speed it flew straight to Pochama for the second time hitting him with its mighty wing.

"Pochama!" Hikari exclaimed taken back. "Damn it! It's too quick."

"Well that thing better slow down or else it'll trip," Gokudera quoted at the side. Hikari looked over at Gokudera, his eyes are serious and seem to ignite an advice between those words. She smiled and turn back to her opponent, just in time too as Pochama stand up again not giving up.

"One more time Starly!" the boy smiled with confidence. "Use 'Quick Attack'!"

"Starly!" the bird Pokémon cried as it dove down to Pochama for the third time. Pochama stand still on his ground waiting for his trainer's order.

"Use 'Pound' Pochama!" said Hikari using a new method. "Strike's its left wing!" Pochama raised his flipper up and charged at the flying Starly, he strike its wing at the same time it strike Pochama back. But Pochama's lone power is no match to the Starly's strength combined with its speed, Starly's wing deflect Pochama's flipper sending him down on the ground.

"Ha ha! Take that!" the boy laughed at his Pokémon victorious strength. "What the-?" But he soon eats his own words when he sees the unexpected. His flying Pokémon is stumbling in the air flapping its wings furiously trying to keep in balance.

"Alright! The impact is knocking it off balance!" said Hikari enthusiastically. "Now's your chance Pochama! Use 'Bubble' and send it down!"

"Pochama!!" the penguin Pokemon stood up and as quick as he can, he fired a jet of bubbles from its beak straight at the stumbling Starly.

"Starly! Look out!" the Starly's trainer warned his partner. The Starly can sense an incoming attack, but with its poor balance from the previous impact it can't move its wing properly. The 'Bubble' attack hit Starly straight on its back sending it down on the ground rolling around repeatedly.

"With its fast speed, the impact of his fall should add the extra damage we need," Hikari hoped for her theory to work. Starly just won't stop, if that tree wasn't there to stop the Starly's constant roll, who knows when it'll stop rolling.

"Starly!" the boy ran to his fallen comrade. "Are you okay?" he asks holding the bird Pokémon on his arm.

"Staaarly…" it moaned before losing consciousness.

"We did it Pochama!" Hikari jumped up in excitement. She ran to her partner and hugged him tight, unknowing that it hurts Pochama more than it comforts him.

"Thanks for your hard work Starly," the boy thanked his partner before returning it on its Pokéball. He turned to the joyous Hikari and Pochama, who are hugging and celebrating their victory. "Well you got me there," he said approaching to Hikari. "I lost."

"That was fun!" she said still can't contain her excitement.

"Yeah you're pretty good," the boy nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be too cocky." Pochama agreed with the boy, he stood up tall and crossed his flippers cockily showing off his mighty pride. Hikari weakly smiled and rubbed her head uncomfortably due to her partner's prideful nature.

"Just don't let it get over your head," Hikari advised. The boy smiled and pocketed his hands taking out a couple of coins.

"Here, I'll give you this much," he said. "I hope it's not too little." Hikari tilted her head in confusion looking at the small change of Pokémon money currency standing on her hand.

"What's this?" she asked. "Why are you giving me money?" The boy looked surprised; he looked over to Gokudera who also has the same confused look as Hikari.

"You don't know?" the boy sighed. "It's common courtesy to give some winning fee to the winner of a Pokémon battle."

"What?" Hikari asked looking astonished and shocked to the core.

"What?" Gokudera mimicked her.

"You really don't know?" the boy asked sweat dropped. Hikari looked at the coins on her hand, she looked back at the boy who's looking pretty surprised himself. She shifted to Gokudera, he studied her face in return and can pretty much tell what she's scheming.

**Back at the Pokémon Center**

"How great is this!" Hikari exclaimed. "I can earn money by winning in Pokémon battle. It's good for me and my Pokémon!" After the battle with the young trainer in Route 202, Hikari returned to Sandgem Town's Pokemon Center giving Pochama a quick heal before moving on to her big plan. As happy as Nurse Joy is to see Hikari again, she wondered if she'll ever progress much on her journey.

"Bad idea," Gokudera flawed Hikari's plan. "You will bite more than you can chew." Hikari scoffed at Gokudera and hold her head up proud.

"As if, I have faith in Pochama," she said. "And I'll be sure to visit the Pokemon Center after every battle." She pointed to her head and tapped her brain indicating her ingenious idea to her travelling partner. Gokudera rolled his eyes and groaned at Hikari's cocky attitude, sometimes he worried that she's too prideful for her own good.

"Whatever," he replied knowing that he can't match to her foolish ego.

"If you're going to keep up that attitude, then I don't see why you're coming with me in the first place," Hikari scowled at Gokudera's usual ill-mannered attitude. "I expect you to be a little bit supportive of me." Gokudera stared at her bug eyed and disbelief.

"I'm not going with you! You forced me to go with you!" Gokudera's half scream manage to draw in most of the Pokémon Center patrons to stop and stare. The two teens quietly apologize and looked away from each other refusing to talk any further. Gokudera begin to think of ditching Hikari sooner than he planned.

"What was that about?" Hikari asked of Gokudera's outburst.

"Like I said," he replied still not looking at her. "You forced me to go with you! Don't expect me to be supportive!"

"I didn't force you," she replied taking offense of Gokudera's bold accuse. "A force would be dragging you with a collar on your neck."

"Well this is still forcing," he talked back to her. "I didn't want your help to begin with, but you still drag me anyway."

"Will you quit bitching already?!" Hikari said losing her temper the second time of the day. She realized her action soon and quickly cover her mouth not wanting to let her anger get to her again. She looked over to him, he still has that annoying smug plaster on his face. She shot the same look in return showing their annoyance of each other.

"Hikari-chan!" Nurse Joy called for Hikari behind her desk. Upon hearing the nurse's call, Hikari walked over to Nurse Joy feeling glad to be away from Gokudera. Waiting for her on the reception desk is her faithful partner already out from his sheltered ball.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy," Hikari thanked the always kind nurse. "Let's go Pochama," she signaled her Pokémon to climb on her shoulder. Pochama jumped on to his partner and clutch on her shoulder blade tight. "See you soon," she bowed to Joy once last time before leaving the counter.

"Have a safe trip dear," Nurse Joy waved to Hikari. "We hope to see you again."

"Oh we will," she mumbled quietly responding to the nurse's remark. "Let's go Gokudera," she called out to him. But instead of hearing his usual grumble, she hears nothing coming in from him. "Gokudera?" Hikari looked over Pochama and study the Centre's patrons, not one of them is the boy she supposed t escort. "What the-? Where did he go?"

"Pocha," Pochama shrugged. Hikari walked back to Nurse Joy's desk and try her luck.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen where Gokudera is?" she asked.

"You mean the boy who was with you?" she asked. "I saw him leaving the Pokémon Center when you retrieve Piplup."

"What!" Hikari exclaimed slamming her hands down shocking both Pochama and Nurse Joy. "Damn it! I got to find him before he does something stupid… again." As quick as she can, Hikari left the desk and soon the Pokémon Center with her partner hanging on tight.

"Pochama…" he whimpered. As Hikari's foot touched the soil of Sandgem Town, she immediately looked at the off limit wire fence he tried to jump over earlier on the day **(A/N refer to ch 4)**. But as soon as she sees the spiked line (and looking back at his ill-mannered attitude), Hikari decide not to give chase. She went back to the direction of Route 202 instead going off to continue her journey. "Pocha? Pocha Pocha?" Pochama asked the sudden change of his partner.

"Leave him be," she said. "He obviously doesn't want us around, we should just let him go and get himself in trouble." Pochama pouted at her partner's wrong choice, he tapped her shoulder expressing his protest. "Do you want to jump over that and find him there?" Hikari asked Pochama pointing at sharp barbs of the fence and the out-of-bound forest behind it.

"Pocha!!" he shook his head after he first sees the spikes on the fence.

"Exactly!" Hikari exclaimed. "Now let's go and battle some more trainers!" She lifts her fist up in excitement, but truth to be told she kind of missed the quirky comment that comes afterwards.

**Route 202**

"Strike him again, Pochama!" Hikari ordered her faithful partner. The exhausted Piplup listened to him master. Despite of the growing pain in his body, he moved with any of his little muscle he can muster and strike the Starly Pokémon one last time knocking it out for the rest of the battle.

"Oh no! Starly!" the starling Pokémon trainer cried. The young Lass trainer picked up her Starly caressing its injured head. "Are you okay?" The Lass's Starly reply by flapping, or in this case twitched, one of its wing. Hikari can't tell if that's one of its nerve acting out, or it's the Starly's intention for a reply. Whatever it may be, the Lass seems satisfied with it. "Thank goodness," she replied thankfully. "Good job!" she then turned to Hikari. "You really got me good."

"Aw, that was nothing," Hikari brushed it off trying not to play as the cocky winner, though her mind is doing a victory dance. "Pochama is the real hero here." She pointed out to her partner, who is lying down on the ground out of exhaustion. "Pochama?"

"Oh dear, he looks exhausted," the Lass trainer expressed her worry. "You haven't been pushing him too hard have you?"

"He's fine," Hikari scoffed. She lifted Pochama up holding him up like some kind of baby. "See, he's just a little tired." The Lass Trainer can tell that Pochama is not fine, he looks very exhausted and require immediate attention.

"Miss, I know it's not my place to say so," the Lass said wanting to get Hikari's attention about Pochama. "But I think you're overworking him too hard."

"Big talk from some loser," Hikari whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

**Pokémon Center (again)**

"Who does she think she is?" Hikari grumbled annoyingly by the waiting room. "She's just some schoolgirl with a weak Starly! She has no right to judge about my Pokémon like that! And she was pretty cheap too! That kid Pochama won against gave me more money than that Lass!!"

"I don't understand you, dear," the elderly lady who sat next to Hikari asked. "So you're telling me that you're not happy with your victory?"

"Well, no. Not exactly," Hikari replied. "I was stoked! But it was more like… uhhh…" Hikari stopped pondering for the word she was looking for. It was definitely harder than it seems to describe her feelings to someone when they weren't there to see the event. "Urgh! I can't find the right word, sorry."

"That's alright, dear," the old lady assured her. "I'm going to find my grandson now." The kind lady put the magazine back on the table and left her seat muttering something about Hikari and her never-ending complaint. Hikari groaned in response to the old lady for not being a good listener to start with. She looked at the seat next to her imagining that if Gokudera was still here, he would probably remark back of Hikari's ramble.

"At least he listened and understood me," Hikari mumbled to herself. She never felt so lonely in a waiting room, she never thought that having him around can actually be a little fun. She wondered where Gokudera is, and if he's staying out of trouble. She better called her mother and let her know that Gokudera left, and probably wouldn't need that guide she arranged to meet with him.

"Hikari-chan!" Nurse Joy called by the counter. She has no time to make that call now, her Pokémon is waiting. But when she turned over to the counter, Pochama is not there, and Nurse Joy looked rather cross.

"Where's Pochama, Nurse Joy?" Hikari asked.

"First thing first," said Nurse Joy sounding a little less happy than usual. Hikari didn't like the sound of that, something about her just feel intimidating. "Have you been pushing your Piplup too hard?"

"No!" Hikari immediately answer. "Of course not."

"Don't lie to me! This is the third time you brought your Piplup in today," Nurse Joy pointed out. "In my years as a Pokémon nurse, I've never met anyone who had ever brought their Pokémon more than two times in a day."

"Yeah, but…"

"This clearly shows that you're pushing your Pokémon way too hard!" Nurse Joy's voice was not as loud as Hikari's when she was angry, but with her proper manner and understanding point in argument really stabs Hikari hard.

"But, Nurse Joy," Hikari finally had the chance to explain. "How am I supposed to know that I'm overworking him? I mean, he's the one who's overworking himself. He wanted to battle those Pokémon!" Nurse Joy sighed and somehow for a moment, Hikari can see that she looked rather sympathetic than angry.

"Hikari-chan," she said. "It's your duty as a trainer to watch over your Pokémon's condition. It's also your duty to set their limit, and tell them when it's enough." Hikari stayed silent over Nurse Joy's lecture, all these responsibility over as a trainer is sinking right into her hard. She never thought that there would be this much pressure as a trainer, and that she still has many to learn if she wanted to become a good trainer for Pochama.

"Do you understand now?" Nurse Joy asked to be sure. Hikari nodded still feeling glum of being told off by Nurse Joy. Her response isn't exactly the answer Nurse Joy was looking for, but for now she's pretty satisfied with it. "Ok then, here," Nurse Joy returned Pochama's Pokéball to Hikari. "Stay out of trouble, okay."

"I will," Hikari said rather miserably accepting Pochama's Pokéball. "Thanks Nurse Joy." Hikari didn't let Pochama out of his Pokéball instantly she just held it in her hand as she exited the building. Nurse Joy kept a close eye on Hikari, she has a feeling that Hikari did not take that advice rather promptly.

"Nurse Thompson," Nurse Joy called through one of the reception phone. "I'm going on my break; can you cover my position for fifteen minutes please?"

**Route 202 (again)**

Hikari walked down the Route 202 for the third time of the day, but this time alone. No Gokudera. No Pochama. Just her alone. What Nurse Joy said had really bother her greatly, how dare she to judge what Pochama and her feelings are. To Hikari, Pochama and her are bonded by a strong sense of trust, they're like two souls in one body. And she would not stop Pochama even if he would want to. She trusted Pochama greatly, and if he's fine with it, then so are she. Feeling more assured and confident of her own choice, she decided to release Pochama out of his tiny prison.

"Pochama!" Pochama exclaimed as he gets out of the ball.

"Sorry for cooping you in that ball for long, Pochama," Hikari said. "Let's go look for another opponent shall we?"

"Pocha!" Pochama lifted his flipper up into a fist.

"Nice looking Pokemon you have there," another voice heard from behind. Hikari and Pochama quickly whipped their heads over behind them to meet face-to-face with a fairly young-looking woman. She's wearing a green sweater complete with a white scarf, blue jeans, a brown beret that seems to hide her hair, and a pair of sunglasses. Hikari had to admit that despite her common dress code she's quite of a looker.

"Can it battle well?" she asked. Upon hearing the word 'battle', Hikari immediately took interest of her.

"Of course," she shrugged. "You're interested in one?"

"Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't be coming over to you wouldn't I?" she replied back with another question. The young woman pulled up a Pokéball from her pocket showing off her enthusiasm of a challenge to hiakri's Pochama. "So how about it? One-on-one?"

"Deal!" Hikari stood her ground firm. "Are you up for it, Pochama?"

"Pocha!!" He stood ahead of his partner with its pride held high. Hikari was glad that Pochama show no signs of remorse from his previous battles, he is just as normal as he is. And she shouldn't be worried or let what Nurse Joy said bother her.

"Go! Luxio!" the trainer throw the Pokéball. The ball pops out immediately before it landed on the ground revealing a threatening looking Pokémon in a figure of a lion. The Pokémon growled off revealing its power and pride as a way to intimidate its opponent.

"Pocha…" Pochama whimpered at the sight of his opponent's grin. Even Hikari find the image of Luxio is quite intimidating to her. Thinking ahead that there are over four hundred Pokémon in the world, she can't back off and let one intimidate her now.

"Stand your ground, Pochama!" Hikari ordered. "I'll find us a way to beat this thing!" She pulled out her Pokédex reading out the information she can find over the Luxio.

* * *

**Pokedex Description:**

**Luxio - ****Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes.**

* * *

"Oh crap," Hikari muttered. "That doesn't sound good. And it's an electric type."

"What's the matter, girlie? Scared?" Luxio's trainer mockingly asked. Luxio taunted with its partner along yawning after it took a quick glance of its opponent. The Luxio also turned its head away not even wanting to acknowledge its opponent.

"Why you little!!" Hikari flexed her fingers furiously. "Let's get them, Pochama!!"

"Pochama!!" Pochama charged ahead without Hikari's order. Pochama hated when his opponent looked down on him, he sometimes can't contain his own anger and just let it all out furiously.

"Birds of a feather," Luxio's trainer commented over her opponent's Pokémon. "Don't attack yet, Luxio. Just dance with him a little." Luxio nodded and move forward to the charging Pochama, simply just side-stepping over Pochama's flipper that are just coming right at him. The movement just keeps on continuing as Pochama's 'Pound' attack keeps on missing Luxio's body. And the worst of it, Luxio is not even dodging with difficulty, he's just moving on casually not taking any threat in of Pochama's attack.

"Urgh! Dammit!" Hikari cursed watching her own Pokémon having difficulty of hitting his opponent. "Don't give up, Pochama!"

"Pochama!!!" Pochama leaped mightier than ever. And just as things looked good, Pochama is only centimeters away of landing a hit on Luxio. But to his fail, Luxio whipped his tail up and push Pochama's head away sending his mighty leap down on the ground shamelessly.

"Hmph! Pathetic!" Luxio's trainer smirked at Pochama landing on his belly.

"Pochama…" Pochama whimpered as he gets up miserably.

"Don't lose hope, Pochama!" Hikari urged her partner. "We can still win! Take distance from afar and shoot with 'Bubble'." Hearing upon his partner's encouragement and the spirit to continue to fight, Pochama regain his confidence. He stood up and spray a mighty jet stream of bubbles from his beak. Hikari looked hopeful to this outcome, but the trainer and her Luxio showed no sign of surprised.

"Booooring," Luxio's trainer yawned. "Shock Wave it at a minimum level, Luxio." Luxio nodded and emit a minimum blue lightning jolt from its body aiming straight to Pochama, bursting Pochama's 'Bubble' attack along the way.

"Pochama! Dodge it!" Hikari's worry took the best of her. "Hurry!" Bewildered by the sudden incoming attack, Pochama moved his feet to try and dodge it, but it was too late. The blue lightning made contact with the water Pokémon sending it with jolts of electricity through his body.

"Pochama!!!" Hikari ran towards her fallen partner. "Are you okay?"

"Pocha…" Pochama moaned painfully. He looked up to see his partner down on her knees caressing his face, he had never seen her look so worried before. He turned his head over to see his opponent lying down on the ground looking rather quite sleepy. "Pocha!" Pochama had never felt so insulted ever before. He pushed Hikari's hand away and get up on his knees, with great difficulty but at least he had managed.

"Pochama," Hikari mumbled. "You still… want to battle?"

"Pocha!" Pochama stood firm to hide his pain. Hikari, at first, looked worried. She thought back to Nurse Joy's advice of pushing her Pokémon too hard. Hikari really didn't want to follow her advice, she rather trust her Pokémon's spirit and believe in them. Watching Pochama's fighting spirit had made her to follow her path to proper Pokémon respect.

"That's right, Pochama!" Hikari exclaimed. "Pokémon Battle 101! Never give up!"

"Oh my, aren't you a trooper," Luxio's trainer rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Luxio! Use Spark!" The Luxio growled its mighty strength and charged ahead towards its opponent coating itself with blue sparks of electricity.

"Use Bubble, Pochama!" Hikari ordered. "This time, aim for its eyes!"

"Pochama!!" Pochama fired the stream of bubbles aiming at his opponent's eyes attempting to blind its movement. With the high speed run from the Luxio and the stream of bubbles from Pochama, the collision speed hits Luxio's eyes hard stopping it from its movement to scratch the water off its eyes.

"Alright!" Hikari cheered. "Now Pochama, Pound it on the face! Hard!" Hikari stressed the last word out. Hikari looked at her partner, and noticed that his movement is rather weak. He stumbled off now and then, but he's still trying his best to move. "Pochama?" she asked looking worried.

"Pocha!" Pochama tried to move towards his opponent, but his legs just keep on shaking and he stumbled down on his feet. Nurse Joy's words haunt Hikari again, watching Pochama struggling like that is beginning too hard for Hikari to watch. But watching Pochama struggle to continue and fight against Luxio is also something that Hikari can't give up, Pochama may stumble about in pain, but his spirit will never fall.

"Pochama!" Hikari called out. "Don't give up now! We got the Luxio momentarily slowed down! Attack him now! I know you can do it!" Hikari hoped for the encouragement to boost up his spirit, but Pochama's struggle only improved by a tad bit.

"He's too tired and he's in great pain," Luxio's Pokémon trainer commented of Pochama's condition. "Luxio's Shock Wave got your Piplup hard. It was a miracle that it managed to stand on his feet and blinded Luxio. You better quit while you're ahead!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Hikari replied back angrily. "I believe in my Pokémon! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Luxio's trainer stared at Hikari, she can't tell whether she is stupid or just stubborn. She tried to act nice and teach Hikari a lesson, but it seems like she had to strike hard if she wanted them to understand her point.

"You never learn don't you," she said. "Luxio! Shock Wave again. A little stronger this time." Luxio managed to straighten himself out and comply to its trainer. It growled its mighty roar and lit up his body again ready to strike ahead. Hikari had seen the attack once, and she won't let it happen to hit Pochama again.

"Run around, Pochama! It won't hit you unless you keep moving about." Listening to his trainer's voice, Pochama react fast and run around, keeping his adrenaline moving and ready to strike at its most vulnerable moment. But with its current condition, it's getting a little bit difficult for him.

"You don't know, don't you?" Luxio's trainer smirked. "Shock Wave is an attack that no matter how hard you try to run or to hide, it never missed." Luxio's trainer grinned along with her partner showing off a sense of victorious aura. Luxio fired up the blue lightning jolt from its body, Hikari noticed that the electricity jolt appears stronger than the last one.

"Pochama! Run!!!" Hikari cannot do anything but just to warn her opponent, she stood there motionlessly and just watch the blue jolt strike her partner for the second time. The mighty jolt from Luxio sends Pochama on his back, exhausted and injured from all of the electricity. Pochama made no attempt to get up again, he is immobilized and paralyzed for good.

"Oh my God! Pochama! Are you okay? Speak to me, Pochama!!" Hikari grabbed a hold of Pochama and bring him close to her. Hikari panicked, Pochama had never looked so unconscious. "Pochama, please tell me you're okay."

"He'll be fine," Luxio's trainer commented. "I told Luxio not to injure him terribly."

Hikari looked over to her, leering at her with those scornful eyes. "You!!"

"Don't you look at me with those hateful eyes!" Hikari was taken back by the angry remark from Luxio's trainer. "You brought this onto yourself! I told you to quit while you're ahead, and you still don't listen to me!"

Hikari wanted to fight back and yell at her face for hurting her Pokemon to the core. But her inner voice has finally raised up its voice and hit Hikari's conscience. She had the chance to follow her instinct to stop Pochama, but she refused because of her foolish pride. She failed to listen to an expert like Nurse Joy's advice, and that resulted in Pochama's awful condition.

"You only have yourself to blame!" The female trainer returned Luxio back into its Pokeball and turned around leaving Hikari there alone to swallow on her mistake. "I'll be seeing you soon, Hikari-chan."

**Pokémon Center (last time)**

Hikari entered the Pokémon Center, feeling miserable and less joyful than she usually does when she entered the premise. Her partner, Pochama, lay on her arm lifelessly as Hikari approached Nurse Joy by the reception desk. Nurse Joy looked up from her paper work and notice the depressed face Hikari made, she looked down at her partner and can guess where that have leaded to.

"Nurse Joy," said Hikari. "You can yell at me all you want later, okay. Just please…" Hikari took a moment to shed a tear or two. "Please save Pochama." Looking at her cry like that pained Nurse Joy to scold Hikari harshly, she took Pochama from her arms and order her Chansey nurses to tend Hikari's heavily injured Pilup.

"Your Piplup is in good hands, Hikari-chan," Nurse Joy assured her. "Please wait by the waiting area as we tend to him. And I'll be with you shortly to discuss about what happened." Hikari nodded and thanked Nurse Joy one last time before making her ways down the waiting area. She looked over to the waiting area, and to her surprise, Gokudera is there sitting down on one of the chair chewing on a gum. Hikari is relieved to see Gokudera well, she gladly took a seat next to him.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Not long after I bolted from you," he replied. "Same security guard caught me jumping over the fence and brought me here." Hikari giggled a little picturing the image of Gokudera repeating the same process earlier during the day.

"You're such an idiot," she commented lazily. Gokudera looked over to Hikari and notice the mood change from her earlier excited self.

"What happened to you? Why are you so down?" he asked.

"I bit more than I chew, like you said," she replied in the same sad manner. "Nurse Joy's going to get me for this."

"Speaking of the nurse, here she comes now," Gokudera got up from his chair. "I'll be outside." Gokudera gave Nurse Joy a quick bow before leaving the Center, taking his cigarette out from his pocket.

"Your Piplup will be fine," Nurse Joy said as she took Gokudera's seat. Hikari looked over at Nurse Joy, she sighed and took her beanie off nuzzling it close to her face.

"Look, about what happen to Pochama," Hikari started. "You're right, it's my fault. I did push him too hard. And because of me, he became like… that."

"I warned you about your Piplup, didn't I?" she asked. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Hikari confessed truthfully. "I was too proud to hold my Pokémon back. And decide not to follow my instinct, but to trust my pride instead." Hikari took a deep breath to replay the mind she was thinking of during her match with the Luxio trainer. "I can see he's hurting. My instincts tell me to stop Pochama. That Pochama shouldn't fight anymore. That he's just going to get himself hurt even more. My instincts told me to stop him. Enough is enough!" Hikari is shaking like crazy, her mind is in a fierce fight with herself.

"But I didn't stop him," Hikari continued. She remembered that stare Pochama is emanating when he's in a match against Luxio. "When I see that proud and fierce fighting spirit of his, I just can't bring myself to stop him." Nurse Joy sighed and put a comforting hand around Hikari's shoulder.

"That's understandable, Hikari-chan," Nurse Joy expressed her opinion. "It's normal to feel like that, but you also must understand not to let yourself go in the moment and stop them if necessary. You can judge your opponent, and if she's too strong for you, you should hold back. Some trainers and some wild Pokémon don't do that, and if you're not careful, you can get seriously injured. Or worse."

"Yeah, you're right," Hikari is reminded with Team Galactic's Jupiter. She needed to careful herself if she's going to survive in the Pokemon World. It's not as glamorous as she thought it would be. "Thanks Nurse Joy, and. I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Hikari-chan," she replied. "It's your Piplup you should apologize too. Remember to take care of his wellbeing, and also that a loss can make your Pokémon less trustful of you."

"Sure, of course," Hikari nodded this time taking Nurse Joy's advices strong to her heart. "Can I see Pochama?"

"He's in the resting room. Come," she stood up. "I'll take you there."

Nurse Joy lead the way, Hikari followed her as they both go through the reception desk and entered the hallway behind it. This is the first time Hikari entered through the inner work area of a Pokémon Center, usually the only ones who are allowed to enter are owners of a seriously injured Pokémon. Hikari looked around, seeing other nurses and Chansey Pokémon in other rooms tending to the injured Pokémon. She can also see individual cubicles and office rooms where there are employees who manage the business area of the Pokémon Center.

Finally, the two arrived into the resting room where Hikari can see Pochama sleeping by along with other injured Pokémon. "Pochama!" she cried approaching Pochama. "I'm so sorry for pushing you too hard. It's all my fault that this happened to you."

"Pocha?" Pochama opened up his eyes to see his trainer by his side with tears. "Pochama," he said sounding a little happier than before.

"Pochama," Hikari said quietly. "I'm sorry for pushing you too hard. Please forgive me. I promise I'll do better, so please don't hate me."

"Pocha?" Pochama asked. "Pochama!" he smacked Hikari's forehead with one of his flipper gently. "Pocha Pocha! Pocha!"

"Huh?"

"He said that it's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened," Nurse Joy answered in Pochama's behalf. "And he forgives you." Hikari looked over to Joy, and then back to Pochama again gleaming hopeful eyes on him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Pocha!" he smiled. Hikari couldn't take any longer, she scooped Pochama off the bed and hugged him tight causing the poor Penguin Pokemon to squirm in danger. "Pocha! Pocha!"

"Oh sorry," Hikari released him. She smiled and wiped her tears away, Pochama, on the other hand is pouting in anger over Hikari's rash action. "Awww, don't be like that, Pochama," she said putting her white beanie on his head.

"Pocha?" Pochama wondered lifting the white hat over his eyes.

"Let's do better next time, Pochama," she said holding his tiny flippers together. "And this time, I promised that I'll take better care of you. But you also must promise me that you'll stop when I say so. Okay?"

"Pocha!" he smiled shaking his flippers over Hikari's hands.

Hikari's first day as a Pokémon trainer started with a horrible lesson learned, but she's glad that she did. For now she can finally takes her mistake into account and learned not to let it happen again. Not to mention that because of that ordeal, her partnership with Pochama is stronger than ever. Now she can finally look forward to the day for a better future.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING GUYS!! AND YEP, THIS TIME NURSE JOY HAD A PRETTY BIG ROLE. SHE DESERVED MORE THAN JUST A NURSE IN THE GAME, AND I'M PRETTY SURE SHE HAS A LIFE (AND OTHER CLOTHES) BEHIND THAT NURSE UNIFORM. ANYWAY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS. THE MORE, THE SOONER I UPDATE, THANKS!


	10. The Trainers' School

I blame Heart Gold for this chapter's (and my other fic's) delay. Oh and I blame Fire Emblem too. Why does Nintendo have to make such addictive video games!

Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 10 – The Trainers' School; and the declaration of rivalry**

Hikari and Gokudera bid goodbye to Nurse Joy as they finally left Sandgem Town for good this time, vowing not to return in no matter circumstances. With Pochama fully healed, and Gokudera convinced to stick with Hikari to avoid trouble, Hikari is glad to be back on the road again with the usual companions. After her horrible defeat against the mysterious trainer and her Luxio, Hikari learned not to take her chance against powerful opponent. Not only it will hurt her pride, but she will also lose faith from her own Pokémon partners. But her loss also affect her confidence, she is now distraught of the idea to battle again. She avoided the wild Pokémon by the tall grass during their travel to Jubilife City, something that she normally wouldn't do. Gokudera noticed the change and the different aura of the once proud Pokémon trainer, finding hard to believe that she's more fragile that she usually acted around him.

"Well, here we are!" Hikari's forced joyful voice interrupted him before he had the chance to talk to her. He looked up above him, low and behold; he is faced with a modern city outlook. "Welcome to Jubilife City, Gokudera! The City of Joy!" Hikari introduced it.

The two walked into the City of Joy watching over the life around the magnificent city. There are people in suit running about, vendors and stores that sells Pokémon and human goods, and the citizens crawling around in their hectic lifestyle. This city really did remind Gokudera of Tokyo, though there are little lacking of the bright lights and the populations.

"Wow," he said simply. "It's just like Tokyo."

"Of course," Hikari huffed. "You don't think all the stops around Sinnoh are like Sandgem Town do you?"

"To be honest, I actually did," Gokudera answered honestly. Hikari responded with a groan still cannot believe of Gokudera's ignorant attitude towards the Pokémon World.

"Look," Hikari stopped at her track to lecture Gokudera more of her proud continent. "Sinnoh is not some crappy continent where it's all small towns and hardly anything fancy like what you have in Asia or Europe. Here we have trademark landscapes, and big corporate businesses that branched out through the other continents. See!!" She pointed out to some famous corporate business that Gokudera noticed that are also available in his world. "We have a Hilton Hotel, Louis Vuitton store, McDonalds, even a freaking Wal-Mart!"

"Alright! Alright!" Gokudera gave up. "I'm sorry, no need to get all patriotic on me." Hikari looked pleased of herself, but she also felt a bit spiteful for letting her anger out again. This was also Pochama's first time to see her lash out her anger on a trivial matter.

"Pocha…" Pochama tugged on Hikari clothes gently worrying of her health.

"I'm fine, Pochama," she assured her partner. "Sorry you have to see that." Hikari took deep breaths and relaxed herself to regain her composure. "Now then," she turned towards Gokudera. "What would you like to see first?"

"Don't you have a package to deliver?" Gokudera reminded of Hikari's task. "You know, for your boyfriend."

"Jun's not my boyfriend!" Hikari released her anger at Gokudera for the third time of the day, though she has a mildly good reason for this one. "But thank you for reminding me about the parcel. Now let's go find him!"

"Do you even know where to start?" Gokudera stopped her from taking the next step. "This is one big city. Who knows where he would be."

"I've been Jun's friend since we were kids; I know the places he visited whenever we come by Jubilife City," Hikari scoffed at Gokudera for underestimating her friendship connection with Jun. "Follow me, I'm sure we'll find him sooner than you think."

Unfortunately for Hikari, an hour has passed by and they still yet to find the boy at hand. Hikari is getting annoyed for every shop she visited to find no sign of Jun or his Chimchar around. And to make things worse, Gokudera is not helping with his remark of not finding Jun sooner than he think. Another hour passed by, and the group decide to take a break at the nearby McDonalds restaurant for a quick lunch.

"Well, it's been two hours," Gokudera said helping himself to his fries. "Maybe he's not here anymore."

"Yes he is!" Hikari insisted. "Stop saying that!" She chomped one of the Chicken Nugget in her mouth while Pochama is munching on the special Pokémon food McDonalds have to offer. "We just have to walk around a little more, that's all."

"You sure are persistent," Gokudera sighed. "I'm guessing that you're more interested in seeing him rather than delivering his parcel." That's roughly the tenth times Gokudera crack a joke of Hikari and Jun's relationship, but it never stopped of surprising her.

"Don't make me throw my soda at you!" she warned him, but it did shut him up though. Gokudera sat in silent and lit up a smoke waiting patiently for Hikari and Pochama to finish their share of the meal. "So what do you think of Jubilife City?" she asked out of nowhere breaking the silent atmosphere.

"It's interesting," he puffed up a smoke. "Especially that TV Station and that Poké-thingy Company."

"You mean the Pokétch Company," Hikari corrected him. She heavily sighed after the mention of the Pokétch device, and looked back at the window glumly staring at the huge billboard of the Pokétch advertisement. "I wish I have one of those."

"First you want a Pokédex, now a Pokétch," Gokudera commented. "Is there no limit to your needs?"

"So!" Hikari rolled her eyes at him sarcastically. "Is it wrong to want many things in life?"

"Alright! Alright!" Gokudera hold his hand defensively. "I'm sorry. Just chill out." Hikari sighed and dunked her head low on the table staring at the window. She then noticed that the building across her seems to have children running about. Judging by the children's appearance, she remembered of the private Trainers' School that majored in Pokemon Training subjects.

"Hey, maybe I should go to that Trainers' School and learn a thing or two about Pokémon Training," Hikari said to herself after realizing on how she lacked confidence from her loss. "What do you think, Gokudera?"

"You want to enroll back to school?" Gokudera looked at the school.

"I'm not going to enroll there," Hikari objected. "Just see if I can get an hour lesson or something."

"Schools do that?" Gokudera asked feeling unsure.

"Maybe that one does!" she pointed at the academy. "And hey, it's an Open Day. Let's check it out!" She stood up from the bench immediately and left the building leaving Gokudera and Pochama behind to pick up the pace.

As Hikari reached to the front door, she gently pushed it to enter the academy. She wondered on how grand and enchanting the Trainers' School to be, professional trainers giving tips to rookies, high leveled Pokémon on display, lectures of advance training with Pokémon, she can't wait to see all of that. But to her surprise, the school was hardly anything special inside. There's only one blackboard, couple of students, no rare Pokémon and only one teacher.

"Ah, welcome to Trainers' School," the young adult teacher by the board noticed Hikari's presence. "Are you here for Open Day?"

"Uhh… yeah sure," Hikari unwittingly agreed. The school is hardly any of what she imagined, Hikari had the urge to leave but something about the trainer made Hikari wanted to stay a little longer.

"Well, do take your time," the adult trainer smiled. "There are some basic lectures by the blackboard you're welcome to copy down. And on the far right of the room, by the blue mat, is where you can train your Pokémon with some of our students." Hikari looked over to the training area to at least hope for something special, but she find nothing out of the ordinary but just two kids younger than her.

"Uhmm… is this all for the Open Day?" Hikari asked the teacher.

"I'm afraid it is," she smiled softly. "You see, we're just a small private school. This Open Day is a way of hoping to get more students for enrollment. So if you are in the slightest bit interested, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Uhmm… sure," Hikari hesitantly answer. The young adult trainer smiled and return back to her seat reading some sort of magazine. As soon as she took her eyes away from Hikari, Hikari took this chance to dash for the was about to escape with the perfect getaway, until it miserably failed when someone else entered through the door, someone familiar to her.

"There you are!" Gokudera Hayato exclaimed as he spotted Hikari by the door. "Do you like the school?"

"Ah! A visitor!" The young teacher spotted Hayato by the door. "Welcome to Trainers' School. Are you here for Open Day?"

"He's with me, so its fine. Heh heh…" Hikari nervously cut her off. "No need to get up, sensei." The young teacher hesitated a little for ignoring Gokudera due to Hikari's statement, nevertheless she shrugged and sat back down continuing to browse over her magazine. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Hikari grabbed Gokudera's arm and pulled him towards the door, ready to make a break for it. But he's making quite of a restraint to her sudden grabbing action.

"Whoa! Slow down! What's going on?" he asked pulling his arm away from Hikari's grasp.

"Keep your voice down!" Hikari whispered roughly. "And I'm not spending a second in this school. This place is not what I have imagined, and I no longer have intention to ask tuition in this dump."

"Your boyfriend does," Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"For the last time! He's not my… Jun?" Hikari stopped after noticing that all familiar blonde hair. And there he was, by the student table as bright as the color of his blonde hair. Hikari must've been too upset of the school to actually notice that the person she's been looking for was right under her nose all along. "Jun?" she asked again approaching him.

"Oh, hi Hikari," Jun waved a friendly gesture towards his best friend. "Here to learn a thing or two about Pokémon Training?"

"Well at first, but after analyzing this place I just…" she stopped in her mid-sentece realizing that the boy she wasted two hours of searching for is right here all along. "Wait, Jun! What are you doing here? I've wasted hours of looking for you everywhere in this City."

"Well I guess you didn't search thoroughly enough," Jun jokingly mocked his friend's naivety. Hikari groaned over his usual teasing attitude, while he grinned over her displeased face. "Good to see you again though," he added.

"Yeah, whatever," Hikari zipped open her bag and pull out a mid size package. "Here, this is from your mom," she handed it over to Jun's arm. "Don't forget to call her, by the way."

"No need, she understand me," Jun waved that idea away. "I wonder what's inside." He ripped the head of the parcel open and emptied the content on the table.

"Oh wow, Sinnoh Map!" the young teacher instantly recognized the rolled up parchment. "That's one valuable item for Pokemon Trainers. It shows the towns and cities around Sinnoh along with routes and famous spots."

"They're just maps, sensei. It's not that valuable," Hikari snickered over the young lady's enthusiasm.

"This one is actually," she commented. "May I?" she looked over to Jun for permission. He nodded giving her full authorization for examination. "Gather around, kids. These guys got something really cool to show us!" she called over the children. The kids looked confused over the sudden change of their boring routine, nevertheless they listened anyway and stride over to Hikari and co.

"Is there something special about that map, sensei?" Jun asked not understanding what the big fuss is all about. Hikari had to agree on that, she doesn't understand what's so special over a map.

"Indeed there is," she nodded. "For you see, this is an electronic map." She rolled open the map revealing an electronic-esque paper screens over the map contents. Hikari is amazed over this new found information, she was really surprised how futuristic it looked.

"If you touch a location, the map will give you details of that location. See…" she tried it out on Jubilife City. And true to her words, descriptions of Jubilife City are appearing down just below of the contents in full details. Hikari can't help but to feel astounded over this, and she's pretty sure that Jun is as excited as she is. Hikari, for the first time, fit right in along with the other occupants.

"And if you press this one right here," she tapped a red spot over the corner of the map. "It will pinpoint you exactly where you are." And with that tap, a red sign that reads 'you are here' is pointing over the Jubilife City spot on the map. Hikari, along with the other kids, chorused a 'whoa' at the same time over this amazement. She is clearly now impressed at the once dull map she thought was a waste of space on her bag.

"That is so cool, aniki!" said one of the young male students to Jun. "Where did you get it?"

"I think my Mom ordered it from Harvey Norman," Jun deduced.

**Outside school**

Pochama sat down next to the front door wondering when his trainer will finally realize that she had left him behind. He was happy to see that she's not as glum as she used to be when they left Sandgem Town, but he did not like it to be forgotten. Gokudera wasn't much of a consolation either, he left Pochama all alone in that restaurant to finish his own food. And those annoying children who comes by to pinch him is not making things any better for him, Pochama refused to be socializing over bunch of kids who comes by to sneak a feel then left.

"Pocha," he softly mumbled expressing his boredom.

"Awww, what a cute Pokémon!"

"Pocha?" Pochama looked up above the shadow to see a small little girl with a backpack on her left hand. The girl scooped Pochama up with her unoccupied hand, much to his protest on flapping his flippers around and crying up like a baby. "Pocha! Pocha! Pocha!"

"I'm taking you in little guy!" she said as she entered through the Trainers' School. "Elly-sensei! Look, what I found at the front door!" Pochama looked over the crowd of kids fearing for more of the pinching and that irritating cute voice they use to attempt win him over. However, he wouldn't need to do all of that, because he can finally return safely to his master's protective arms.

"Pochama!" Hikari cried out spotting her own Pokémon. "How did you get there?"

"Pocha!!!" Pochama slipped through the little girl's arm and run straight to Hikari's arms. But instead of a tearjerking and compassion hug, he instead peck and slap her face multiple times out of spite for leaving him behind unattended.

"Ouch! Ouch! Pochama! Stop it!" Hikari tried to get him away from her. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" That calmed him down, but he hasn't forgiven her yet though. And things are about as bad as it can get, the children have seen Pochama already, and it only take three seconds for them to gather around him like a pack of vultures.

"Wow! A Piplup!"

"Aww! He's so cute!"

"Oooh I just want to take him home with me!"

"Pocha…" Pochama looked around his surrounding and can see the children eyeing down at him with their needy eyes and their grabby arms. Pochama may have not forgiven his master quite yet, but it didn't stop him to jump on her arm for protection. "Pocha!"

"Now, now kids," Elly calmed her students down. "This Piplup belong to this trainer here. You can't just touch other people's Pokémon like that. You need to get their permission."

"Onee-chan! Can I hug your Piplup?" one girl immediately turned towards Hikari.

"Onee-chan! Can I too?" another one followed. Soon enough, Hikari's surrounded with the school's students giving her no place to escape.

"Heh heh heh…" Hikari laughed nervously. She can see that Pochama is terrified of the attention he's receiving, he buried his face on Hikari's scarf moaning sadly. "Sorry guys, Pochama is shy around a lot of people." The kids sighed sadly and leave her to return back to their previous tasks.

"Hey, I got a Chimchar! Anybody want to see that?" Jun lift up his Pokéball with his partner thrashing around inside.

"Meh…" one kid shrugged.

"No, not really," another one followed.

"Yeah, they're not very cute," one girl complained.

Jun sighed and hung his head low, his Chimchar slumped in his Pokéball as well from the rejection. "Aww, you guys suck," Jun whispered under his breath. He grabbed the unattended electronic map and pocketed it into his bag, he also grabbed the parcel box, but to his shock he found another item left inside. "Hey, what's this here?" he dipped his hand in. "Wow! Another Sinnoh Map!" His enthusiasm then died out when he realized that there's nothing exciting about it. "Meh. Here Hikari, you can have it!" He tossed it straight to Hikari, in which she missed catching it.

"Hey Jun, don't just give stuff away like that," she said as she picked up the map. As happy as she would be for getting one valuable device, she's a bit reluctant on receiving things out of nowhere.

"That one's probably for you anyway," Jun shrugged as he picked his bag over his shoulder. "My mom wouldn't give me two of the same things."

"But still…"

"Just take it, already!"

"Shut up, Gokudera!"

"Well then, think of it as my way of saying thank you for delivering my parcel," Jun said coming up with the best solution.

"That sounds good," Elly commented by the side. Hikari looked at the map and twist her face awkwardly, she never received or take anything willingly from other people before. Last time, it was difficult for her to accept those Pokeballs from Dia, and those Potions from Nurse Joy. But on the other hand, she did waste two hours on looking for him all over Jubilife City.

"Well, if you put it like that…" said Hikari.

"Great then," Jun beamed up. "Anyway, I gotta go! I'll see you whenever!" He then dashed straight for the door, much just like his usual self.

"Wait!" Hikari stopped him from leaving the school. Normally he wouldn't listen or pretended that she's not there, but something about that tone got his attention.

"You're leaving already? Just like that!" she said sounding angry for some reason. "I don't know when I'll see you again." She immediately covers her mouth realizing how emotional that actually comes out, or in other's case romantic. Hikari can see the watchful eyes of kids and others around her, Elly covered her mouth and seem to turn red over the look of young love flying around the room.

"Hikari…" Jun's voice sound somehow strained. "Well… uhh… you know," Jun wonder how he suddenly feel nervous about this. A minute ago, he felt like he's on top of the world, the next he feels like Butterfree are crawling in his stomach.

"What?" Hikari asked hiding her face under her beanie. Jun mentally slapped himself and get his act back around.

"I can't waste my time here, Hikari!" he said with that usual tone. "I may be your best friend, but I am also your Rival!" The news struck Hikari hard, she had always been dubbed as the best friend for Jun, never as a rival.

"Rival?" she asked softly.

"That's right," Jun nodded. "We both may want to be Pokémon Trainer, but I aim to be the best! The top! And I'm not going to let you or anybody else stand in my way!"

Rival. Hikari remembered the lecture her mother gave her about the subject. Apparently, a rival is not just competitor to Johanna Berlitz, but also someone that pushed you off your limit to aim for the better goal. Johanna had many rivals during her time as a Pokémon coordinator, each and every one of them aspire Johanna to do better and aim for the top. She remembered specifically that her mother once had a rival that she wanted to best so bad it made her to the better coordinator as to this day.

For Jun to declare a rivalry relationship between himself and Hikari must've been his way of telling Hikari to go for the top too. And he may not be there with her, but he will support her by becoming her rival, aspiring for her to do better and go for the winning prize. And for Jun to declare her as his first rival, have dubbed Hikari to be a potential opponent to face in the future. Hikari understood now of Jun's intention, for she too know of the potential that Jun possess. She smiled and waved him off telling him to go ahead to his journey.

"Go on ahead, Jun," she said. "I'll catch up to you later." Jun grinned and chuckled in amazement, he turned towards the door and part off leaving Hikari with his last words till their next meeting.

"I'll see you at the top."

Those last few words felt very encouraging to Hikari, for once in her life she felt very challenged and motivated. She cannot contain her excitement and wanted to aim at the top too, but to start off she must climbed her way from the bottom. And to do that she must take her chance from any opportunity that arise for her. She turned towards Elly who have been watching the two's conversation all along by her desk.

"Elly-sensei," she said to the young teacher. "Please teach me the basics of Pokémon training." She bowed her head down respectfully towards the bewildered teacher. "I don't have enough any money or the time to enroll in this school. But, just for today. Please take me in as your student!"

Gokudera looked over at Hikari pleading for a lesson, it really reminded of himself when he begged down to a specific quack doctor to teach him to be strong. He had never seen her look so determined before, did this new found rivalry relationship really pushed her off to be this strong-minded?

Pochama is not shocked over Hikari's newfound determination, he understand completely of Hikari's feeling of wanting to beat of their rival in their own game. Before Hikari adopted Pochama, he always see Hikozaru as his rival. He doesn't know if it's because of Hikozaru's competitive or impish nature that aspire Pochama to become strong, but whatever it is he's also glad that Hikozaru made him to go for the top. To support of Hikari and her devotion, Pochama followed down by Hikari's legs and bowed down to Elly following his master.

"Pochama," Hikari watched his partner. Pochama looked up and smiled with her indicating his support over her new choice. "Thank you," she simply said. At that moment, Elly took this chance to express her opinion. She first cleared her throat to get Hikari's attention.

"Hikari-san," Elly started. "This is a private school, and if you want some lessons, you have to enroll properly as a student." Hikari looked up towards Elly's strict eyes, looking on she understand why Elly had to refuse. She sighed discouragingly and stood up straight forcing on a smile.

"I see," said Hikari feeling dejected. "You do have a job after all."

"But," Elly continued stopping Hikari from leaving. "Today is Open Day, and that regular rule does not apply today." Hikari immediately looked forward to the Ace Trainer, her smile was as bright as any day. Hikari is on her way to the top, even though it may take step by step.

* * *

ELLY WAS A NAME I MADE UP THROUGHOUT THE FIC, BUT SHE REPRESENT THE ACE TRAINER THAT WAS IN THE TRAINERS' SCHOOL. NEXT TIME, LET THE LESSON 101 BEGIN, AND A SPECIAL APPEARANCE FROM TEAM GALACTIC. THANKS GUYS...


	11. The downside of Pokémon Journey

Curse you procrastination!

FYI - _Italics _represent _inner thoughts._

Disclaimer: Pokémon belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl**

**Chapter 11 -Elly's story; the downside of ****Pokémon Journey **  


The last time Hikari remember sitting down in one of those students chair and table set was when she was in middle school. Unlike other children who have left to go on their Pokémon journey at the age of ten, Hikari stayed in school until she graduated middle school. Hikari never give a thought about her mother's decision, but she began to understand and soon grow to accept her choice. When she sat down and faced the blackboard and the young teacher, that's when Hikari felt grateful that her mother chose her to stay behind.

"Alright then, Hikari-kun," Elly turned to her with that teacher attitude. "It's five o'clock; we better not waste a second."

"Is it only five o'clock?" Hikari asked looking at the clock over the blackboard. "I feel like it's been more than three years." Elly stared at Hikari's assumption; she just shrugged and smiled away over it. "Sorry," she apologized. "A lot happened today."

"Pocha!" Pochama nodded agreeing with his partner. He can't quite recall how many opponent he had faced today.

"Anyway," Elly continued. "Let's begin with the basic Elemental Types." She then proceeds to the blackboard and drew a simple flow chart contains three elements. Fire, water and grass. The line from grass to water, water to fire and fire to grass are connected to each other thus representing some sort of repeated loop chain.

"This is the basic of elemental type weakness and advantages," Elly started her lecture. "It's common sense basically." She turned to her blackboard pointing at one element and then to another. "Water douse fire, fire burn grass and grass…" She stopped mid-sentence trying to piece the puzzle together. "Grass…uhmm… grass… trample water." Elly embarrassingly made her answer up at spot.

"_That doesn't even make any damn sense!" _Gokudera commented in his head. As funny as it is to take it all in for Gokudera, the Pokémon world is still a definite mystery for him. He never understood how some species evolve into some kind of elemental creatures only in certain continents of the Earth. Oh how he wished to look at Darwin's reaction when he discover of this predicament.

Gokudera is raised ordinarily in his childhood days, this include the basic knowledge of the Big Bang Theory, Adam and Eve, and World War II. As funny as it is to learn how monkeys evolve into humans, or how there is a Giant Man who is watching over our world, this existence of Pokémon itself have defy every little thing that he had ever learn. And yet there he is, in Sinnoh. It's not in him to learn anything that shattered every little common sense he learned as a child, but yet his curiosity sucked him in. That's probably why he's still with Hikari, and also why he's also sitting in one of the student chair learning **with** Hikari.

"Gokudera!"

"What?" he replied in a rather rudely tone. He hated it when his name is shouted out like that.

"You look like you're in a weird trance," Hikari answered with a similar tone to his. "If you're not interested, you can just go." She said again in a more sincere voice. "You need to meet up with someone that my mom set you up with right?"

"The who now?" Gokudera turned to her with a quizzical look. "I don't remember that."

"My mom set you up with a guide who can help you around Sinnoh, she did it before we left home remember?" she reminded him with a groan. Gokudera retraced back a few hours earlier on the day, then it struck him. She was right.

"Oh yeah, she did," Gokudera nodded. "So what then, you're getting rid of me?" Hikari groaned again rolling her eyes in frustration over this difficult teen. Never in her life she feel so irritated by some other guy than Jun.

"Ugh! Yes! I'm getting rid of you!" she exclaimed with sense of sarcasm. "You're an eyesore and a distraction. Is that what you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Is that what you actually felt about me?" Gokudera replied making Hikari's life a little bit more difficult.

"Right now I am!" Hikari let her emotions loose. Gokudera may not be taken back from the sudden scream of the petite girl, but she herself is. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled after realizing what she just did. "I just got caught in the moment," she quickly followed on. "I didn't mean what I said and…"

"Save it!" Gokudera pushed his chair off. "If you want me to get off your back, then it's fine. This is where we part anyway." He stood up and walked off towards the door, not caring or taking one last look to the girl whom he shared some sort of strained relationship with. "Thanks for everything. Bye!" And with his final words, Gokudera walked right out of the door, disappeared from Hikari and Elly's gaze.

Hikari is left stumped over this new revelation. She created some sort of friendship with the foreign boy, and he just disappeared out of nowhere without a proper farewell. "Pocha!" Pochama tapped Hikari's hand getting her attention. "Pocha Pocha!" he pointed towards the door indicating about Gokudera.

"He's right," Elly suddenly agreed. "Shouldn't you go and apologize to him?"

"_What are you, psychic?" _Hikari wondered how she understood Pochama's cries. "It's fine sensei," Hikari sighed. "I got a feeling that I'll be seeing him real soon again. Can we just go back to the lesson, please?"

"Sure," Elly nodded giving up. "Let's talk about Elemental types again. Now, there are **17 types** of Pokemon overall. The first job as a Trainer is to understand each of the type's weakness, and their strength." Elly pointed to her basic chart she drew on earlier on the board. "Once you find the Pokémon's type weakness, you can use that as an advantage and land a move that will lead to a **super effective** result."

"17 types and super effective…" Hikari mumbled as she jotted the main point down on a piece of notepad. "Got it!"

"However," Elly continued on. "There are Pokémon who have **2 different **elemental types. With having a mixed type will definitely rendered some of their weakness."

"Really?" Hikari chirped up curiously. "How so?"

"Pocha?" Pochama tilted his head sideways curiously too.

"Well, a good example will be…" Elly stopped to think again. Hikari sighed quietly waiting for her teacher's response. She began to think that maybe she isn't exactly qualified as a teacher. "Will be… uhmmm…" Elly's beginning to feel fidgety. "Wait a sec!" She then rushed to the bookshelf browsing around through the collected literatures desperately looking for an example to her point.

"Don't mind me, please take your time," Hikari said with a slight hint of sarcasm that she hoped Elly wouldn't detect. "It's not like I have all the time in the world," she added under her breath.

"Ah! Here it is!" Elly rushed back to the blackboard carrying a thin book. "Here's a good example!"

"The Lombre Prince?" Hikari asked reading the title of the book.

"Well, maybe not the book itself," Elly put the book away. "But the Pokémon, Lombre! It's a mix type of water and grass."

"A what?" Hikari scratched her head. She knew little bit of mixed type Pokemon, but she had never heard of strange combination mix such as grass with water. "Grass and water? That totally killed off the circle!" She pointed to the flow chart on the blackboard.

"Indeed," Elly sighed. "Believe it or not, there are Pokémon with crazy mixed elemental types similar to Lombre. That is why, as a Trainer, you must find their other weakness."

"I see," Hikari returned to scribble on her notepad. "Got an advice on how I should do so?"

"Analyze your opponent, trust your instincts and do whatever you think is best!" Elly recommended. "Don't be afraid to try anything while you're on the road, that's how you learn new things."

Hikari swallowed her previous words, what Elly said just now made her to see this young and somewhat clumsy teacher in a new light. "Wow, sensei," she said. "That's a pretty good advice."

"Yeah, you pick up these things while you're on the road," Elly nodded.

"Excuse me?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, I used to be a Pokémon Trainer just like you," Elly replied casually.

"… What?" Hikari blinked.

**Outside school**

Gokudera wandered out throughout Jubilife City aimlessly, enjoying his freedom from the grasp of the Blue-haired Devil. The sun is slowly settings down, radiating the whole city in its orange colour, and slowly the buildings and city begin to light up. Gokudera is enjoying the scenery on his lonesome self, he enjoyed the secluded feeling and hate to be around the crowd. After all, he did leave his family and friends behind in Japan to be alone. The last he need is a company or someone to creep up on his back.

"Hey there, boy!" A suspiciously sounding cheerful man grabbed Gokudera's shoulder out of nowhere. Acting upon his instinct again, Gokudera spun around with a rolled up fist ready to strike the man who called him unexpectedly. His sense quickly got ahead of him, preventing his fist to connect with the seemingly old man. Though he may have to come up with a quick excuse on how his knuckle is only inches away from socking the poor old man's jolly face.

"You're a feisty one ain't ya?" he asked still smiling happily.

"I'm sorry," Gokudera quickly put his fist down. "I thought you were someone suspicious."

"Well I can assure you that I'm no one suspicious," he patted Gokudera's back. "But say, how do you like to have your very own Pokétch?"

"_Not a suspicious one, huh?" _Gokudera sarcastically talked to himself.

**Back in school**

"A Pokémon Trainer?" Hikari asked Elly. "Really? Since when?"

"Oh dear, I probably shouldn't have said that," Elly muttered. "Just forget what I said."

"Oh no I won't!" Hikari stood up off her chair, which shocked Pochama. "You used to be a Pokémon Trainer? Since when?

"Five years ago, okay," Elly gave in. "Anyway, back to the lesson…"

"If you're a Pokémon Trainer, then why are you here in this dump?" Hikari blurted out not caring of the consequences.

"Hey! Watch it!" Elly snapped at Hikari. "This is not a dump! It's a certified academy to educate Pokémon knowledge to the younger minds." Hikari had never seen Elly to lose her cool like that before, she wondered if this is how people view her when she accidentally let her steam out.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Hikari gave in to Elly's screams. She sat back down to her chair much to Pochama's delight. "But seriously, why are you here?"

Elly sighed and leaned back on the blackboard, somehow looking at Hikari and Pochama staring at her like that clicked her to share her past memories to the hopeful teen of the future. "Because I gave that dream up years ago, okay!" Elly grabbed her head. "Anyway, let's move on to Status Ailments…" She proceeds to the blackboard again.

"You gave up? Why did you give that up?" Hikari bombarded Elly with more questions. Elly groaned and turned her head around again. Pochama noticed that disgruntled look of hers and know that the worse is about to come.

"Because I'm not interested anymore, okay!" she replied to Hikari's question. "Now about Status Ailments…"

"Not interested anymore?" Hikari gasped at Elly's ludicrous reply. "What kind of stupid reason is that?"

"Pocha…" Pochama nudged Hikari telling her to quit before she got ahead.

"Do you want your free lesson or not?" Elly literally yelled at her. Hikari is surprised, she never expect Elly to snap at her like that. Elly, however, is more surprised at herself for letting her emotion out so bitterly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," she quickly apologized. "Please excuse me!" Feeling shameless of herself, Elly ran out through the door, leaving Hikari and Pochama alone with nothing but a startled and confused look.

"Pocha?" Pochama softly asked Hikari.

"I know! I'm as confused as you are, Pochama," Hikari replied. "Come on, let's go find her." Hikari felt guilty over cornering Elly to her past, her mother did warn her not to let her curiosity get the best of other people's wellbeing. But Hikari must know. She felt the need to know why Elly would quit her Trainer Journey.

"Elly-sensei?" Hikari mumbled as she walked right through the exit. Much to her displeasure, the green haired young teacher is nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?"

"Pocha…ma," Pochama squeezed through the front door exit. He took a look around and can't find Elly either, he then scowled over to Hikari. "Pocha! Pocha!" He angrily scolded Hikari.

"I know! I know! That's what I was planning to do anyway!" Hikari replied irritatingly. "Geez! Where is she anyway?"

"Ah! Onee-chan!"

Hikari turned around to the incoming school child, she happily ran towards Hikari waving her hand to the trainee trainer. Hikari remembered her as one of the student from the Trainers' School, she was among the other children who wanted to have a pinch of Pochama. The penguin Pokémon wasn't very ecstatic upon seeing her again, he hid behind Hikari's legs hoping that she missed his presence.

"Good to see you're still here," she beamed at Hikari. "Is Elly-sensei around?"

"Uhmm… actually," Hikari scratched her head sheepishly. "She kindda bolted off."

"Oh," the school child replied normally. "Is the school still unlocked? I left some of my school books."

"Yeah, go on in," Hikari pointed at the door. The young school child entered the building, running straight to her desk and picking up her forgotten books. By the time she exited the building, she noticed that Hikari had a dejected look on her face.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" she innocently asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hikari turned to the beamy eyes of innocence. "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Did something happened between you and Elly-sensei?" she asked again. Hikari flinched; shocked on how a single child can see through her poker face, though it's very obvious to see that she's upset over something.

"I guess, you can say that," Hikari sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"If you want to see her, you can just go to her apartment," she suggested nonchalant.

"Her apartment?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "When sensei is upset, she usually runs to her apartment." Hikari looked down at her hiding partner, Pochama, who in turn nodded understanding of their next action.

"Lead the way," Hikari smiled. The child smiled back, but instead of walking ahead down to the streets, she dug into her backpack to pull out a pokeball. Her action brought curiosity to Hikari.

"Maybe my Pokémon will instead!" Just like Hikari seen many times, the pokeball burst open from her hand, releasing the Pokemon sheltered within the device. The odd fox-looking Pokemon scratched its head, looking up to Hikari before it sat down and snoozing away.

Hikari had seen Abra plenty of times in her life, apparently it's one of the most common Pokemon in the world. But this was her first time seeing it right in front of her eyes, and just distance away from her touching its cute little head. Abra the Psi Pokémon, however, noticed Hikari's incoming hand and teleported away from her and towards safety.

"Huh?" Hikari shocked from the Pokémon's action.

"Sorry about that, Hikari-nee," Abra's Trainer shrugged. "My Abra has a Timid nature and he feel threatened to anyone he's not familiar of."

* * *

**Pokedex description: **

**Abra - Even while asleep, it maintains a telepathic radar. It teleports when it is threatened.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Hikari apologized. "I shouldn't have tried to pet him." Hikari feel embarrassed for her action, she was taught well not to touch other people's Pokémon without permission.

"That's okay," the child replied. "Come on out, Abra. It's okay," she ordered her Pokemon to teleported back to his Trainer's side. Hikari didn't know where that Abra have gone to, nor how good his hearing is, cause that Abra is back on where he was seconds ago.

"Aaaabraaa…" the Psi Pokemon growled lightly.

"She's not going to harm you, so just relax," Abra's Trainer petted her Pokémon gently. "Shall we get going Hikari-nee?" she turned towards Hikari.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm counting on you, Abra." She smiled towards the Pokémon, and Abra felt relaxed upon that gesture.

"To Elly-sensei's apartment, Abra!" his master ordered. Listening upon his master's order, the Psi Pokemon did as he told. The group disappeared in mere seconds later, leaving no trace of their whereabouts. Other passerby who witnessed the Pokémon's move would be gladly to ignore it, and accept it as another part of their way of life. For another group, who have been watching by the dark, would think otherwise.

**Elsewhere**

"I don't know! And I don't care!" Gokudera yelled out to the smiling clown.

"Come on now, boy! Don't give up! It's not that hard!" the jolly clown in the yellow suit happily smiled. "Now let me repeat the question! Can a Pokemon hold an item?"

"For the last time! I don't know! And I don't care!" Gokudera screamed at him again gaining more of onlookers to stop and stare at the short-tempered boy. "Just leave me alone, already!"

"I'm afraid, I can't boy!" the clown replied still with that smirking smile. "You agreed to participate on the Poketch promotion event. And it's my job to approach anyone who's participating to ask the questions. And if you got all three…"

"Questions right, I won a free poke-thingy! I know! You're the third clown who told me that already!" Gokudera continued on for the clown.

"Well it seems to me that you already met the other two clowns," the clown laughed again. "So let me ask you again. Can a Pokemon hold an item?"

"If I answer will you leave me alone?" Gokudera approached it with a different technique. The clown nodded confirming his resolution. Gokudera rolled his eyes and answer the clown's question, rushing to get the peace he always wanted.

**In another part of the city**

"This is where Elly-sensei live?" Hikari asked looking at the suspiciously run-down two floored building. She squinted her right eye out of distaste, she was hoping the young lady would be living the luxurious life of a bachelorette, guess she was wrong to judge.

"Yep," the little girl who is hugging her Abra nodded. "She lived in the second floor and her room is on the far right once you're up the stairs."

"You're not coming with me?" Hikari turned to the child.

"I have to go home; it's almost my curfew," she smiled. "Bye Hikari-nee!"

The Psi Pokemon teleported again, disappearing out of sight, leaving Hikari and her Piplup behind by the outdated looking building. Hikari wondered again if this is the right thing for her to do. She knew what she did was wrong, but she's not sure now if apologizing to Elly in a rotten building located in a dangerous-looking neighborhood is the right thing to do.

"Pocha…" Pochama whimpered behind Hikari's legs, feeling as unsure as his Trainer is.

"If only Gokudera is here," Hikari sighed thinking of the boy. It's funny how having him around in this situation would calm and make her feel secured. "Well, no use in complaining now. Let's go in Pochama!"

Hikari bravely trudged into the front door, while Pochama followed along not very far from his master. By the look of the outer building, Hikari would expect that the lobby would be all dingy, rundown and full off thugs, drug addicts and gang members. But much to her surprise, the inside isn't any of the following of her imagination. The lobby in fact is clean and full off happy normal-looking people. There are senior citizens about playing chess, and children frolicking around with their tiny Pokémon. Upon looking and accepting her surrounding, Hikari and Pochama relaxed themselves. She's really glad to know that Elly is living in a safe environment.

"Oh, a visitor," the old lady by the couch stood up upon seeing Hikari's arrival. "May I help you dear?"

"I'm just visiting ma'am, thank you," Hikari bowed respectfully to her elder.

The kind old lady bowed to Hikari back and sat down on the couch again engrossing herself to her reading. Hikari and Pochama then descend upon the stairs, making their way to the room by the far right of the second floor as instructed from one of Elly's student. As she and Pochama made their way to her room, they begin to feel more secure and safe as they notice how perfectly normal the condo really is. She really feel that she should stop judging before experiencing.

By the time Hikari have made it to the furthest room, she knocked on the door hoping that Elly would be the one who answered it. Much to her luck, the little girl's direction is indeed a spot-on accurate.

"Hikari-san?" Elly asked looking surprised. "How did you find me here?"

"One of your student teleported me here," Hikari answered honestly.

"Ah, that must be Christine," Elly replied back. "She's the only one who know where I actually live." Elly sighed looking over to Hikari and her Piplup, she moved away from the door and hand gestured Hikari to enter her home. "Come on in, it would be rude of me not to let you in after you came all this way."

"Thank you," Hikari bowed as she and Pochama entered Elly's unit. The two entered into the living room, which in a sense is also connected to the kitchen.

"Please have a seat," Elly indicated to the couch. "I'll go make us some tea."

Hikari took this chance to glance around Elly's tiny unit as she brew the drink, though there weren't really much to look on. But Hikari is a bit fascinated over the picture by the television. It showed a slightly younger version of Elly surrounded with a group of Pokémon. Hikari can't quite tell which Pokémon is which, but nevertheless she smiled over seeing how happy Elly really looked in this picture.

"Those were my Pokémon during my journey," Elly suddenly said as she grabbed couple of mugs by the kitchen counter. "If that's what you were about to ask."

"I was actually going to say that you looked really happy in this picture," Hikari smirked. "What happened to them?"

"Stored them in a PC," Elly replied. "I let them out once a week to play with my students. But I'm guessing that you didn't really come here to ask me that is it?" Hikari looked over to the young teacher as she sat down on the other couch to Hikari's right.

"You really don't beat around the bush huh, Elly-sensei," Hikari sighed. Elly shook her head and let out a small laugh while she set a cup of Green Tea to Hikari and a snack for Pochama. "Yeah, like you said. I wanted to ask why you chose to end your Trainer Journey."

"You really wanted to know, huh," Elly sighed as she took a sip of her tea. Hikari nodded. "Ah well, I suppose I can't hide it any longer. So yes, Hikari-san. I used to be a Pokémon Trainer, just like yourself. Energetic, curious and eager to learn of the Pokémon World." Elly stopped to sip at her tea again, she can see that Hikari is paying full attention to this while Pochama is too busy eating his cookie.

"My first few years of my Journey have been the best years of my life. I found new friends, explored the region and discovered more of the Pokémon World I yearn for. I'd tell ya, it was really exciting. What Pokémon will I encounter tomorrow? Where will I end up going to be tomorrow? Every day is a mystery to me. And I loved every minute of it."

Looking over on how Elly reminisced over her previous days and past, Hikari can see the joy as she recalled the events of her life. "If you love it so much, than why did you quit?" Hikari just need to know.

"Reality," Elly simply answered. "I accepted reality."

"Reality?" Hikari asked not truly understanding what Elly meant. "What do you mean?"

"Reality," Elly repeated again. "As years pass by, as I get older, all of it hit me." Elly stopped to sip her tea again. She looked over to Hikari, and now Pochama too, who are both waiting for her to continue her story. "I can't do this forever. I can't just prowl around as a Pokémon Trainer for the rest of my life. Living off awards money, sleeping in a tent or cheap motel. I want to have a proper life. Like a career, and to get married as well and start a family."

"So this is what you mean when you said you're not interested anymore," Hikari said recalling to their last outbursts in class. "I'm sorry about what happened back there, Elly-sensei." Hikari had to admit that she did cross the line back there. It is not in her place to judge Elly like that for choosing a different career path.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you too," Elly smiled at Hikari. "I don't want to let it bother you on your Pokémon Journey. That's why I wanted to avoid the subject of my resignation." Elly understood how it felt to take the first step out into the world of Pokémon, and as an educator, she encouraged children to take the Pokémon Trainer experience. She wouldn't want her personal feelings to be the source for their discouragement.

"I appreciate that you mean well, Elly-sensei." Hikari had some of her worries and troubles upon entering the Pokemon World, she experienced it firsthand upon accidents on an early age. "But I've always wanted to go to this Pokémon Journey of mine. And I'm not going to let anything get in my way. Whether it was your story or anyone else's bad experience."

Elly looked at awe upon Hikari's strong determination, she can sense the passion of yearnings and her strong determination. Elly huffed in a positive response and smiled at Hikari, she knows for sure now that no troubles can get into Hikari's dream. She had nothing to worry about after all.

"It seems that I've misjudged you, Hikari-san," Elly replied. "You have the determination of a true Pokémon Trainer. I shouldn't have worried that my story would discourage you. And I apologize for that."

"Eh?" Hikari was taken back from Elly's praise. "Well, don't worry too much about that. It's not that big of a deal really. Ha, ha…" Hikari lost her momentum and nervously tried to get the moment of attention away towards her.

"Pocha…" Pochama sighed over Hikari's nervous attitude. If he was her, he would stand up in proud and take that compliment in pride. He can guess that her loss over the Luxio Trainer must've booted down her ego.

As Elly was about to suggest upon another lesson of Pokémon 101, an abrupt knock on the door bring both of their attention. "Elly-sensei! Hikari-nee! Are you both in there?" Both Hikari and Elly immediately recognize that voice as one of The Trainers's School student, Christine. "It's terrible! Please! You have to help me!"

The urgent tone and desperate tone in her voice worried both young ladies, the two quickly bolt to the door, slowly opening it. True to their prediction, it really was Christine. But they didn't take into account that she would be appearing tired, or tearing up. There would appear to be some minor cuts on her legs too, this worries Elly greatly.

"Oh my God, Christine! What happened?" she asked in shock over Christine's appearance. "And where did you get all these injuries?"

"Elly-sensei!" she ran straight and hugged onto Elly's waist. Elly, naturally, return the hug and relieve her with some calm assurance to the injured child.

"There, there, sweetie," Elly rubbed Christine's head gently. "Everything's okay now, you're safe." Elly didn't know what really did happen, but judging by Christine's condition, she can deduct that her injuries were caused by a third party.

"No! It's not okay!" she muffled out an angry cry. "Somebody stole my Abra!"

"What!?"

"What!?"

"Pocha!?"

Out of all the scenarios that could've happen to Christine, that Elly could imagine, somebody stole Christine's Pokémon was not part of the played scenario. Naturally, she was glad that it wasn't anything severe as the ones she mentally prepared for, but nevertheless, this is also a horrible scenario.

"Someone stole your Pokémon?" Hikari questioned Christine. "Who was it?" It may sound like a desperate question, but deep inside her voice, lies a tone of venom that would surely frightened the ones she's referring to.

"Hikari-san, please!" Elly stared at her hard. "Don't badger her like that!" Elly seems to notice Hikari's tone of anger. "Can't you see the troubled state she's in?"

Hikari retract her voice, upon realizing that she let the anger took the best of her again. She couldn't help it of course, she would never forgive anyone who dares to assault a child and steal their Pokémon. But she didn't stop there, her sense of justice gets the best of her. "I'm sorry, Christine, Elly-sensei," she start with an apology. "But you have to tell me something! There might be a chance to find this thief!"

"Hikari!" Elly raised her voice. "Now's not the time!"

"No! She's right!" Christine muffled again. She slowly pushed herself off Elly and turn towards Hikari, still sniffling as hard as ever. "It was a man and a woman, both dressed up in a funny matching outfit. But I don't know who they are, I've never seen them in my life." Hikari nodded patiently, trying to hold in her anger over the two villains. She cannot believe that anyone would dare to hurt such an innocent child.

"They said that they want me to give them my Abra," Christine continued with more sniffles. "But when I said no, they forcefully grabbed it off me." At this point on, Elly didn't try to stop Christine anymore. She just continued to listen on her story, feeling antsy to find out more on Christine's attacker. "And when I tried to stop them, they send one of their Pokémon and it attacked me."

"Oh, you poor dear," Elly consoled her again, but didn't stop her to continue. Her strong of Justice kicked in this time, sharing the same feelings that Hikari has.

"Christine," Hikari spoke this time. "That's very brave of you to share that with us. Now, did you know where they took off afterwards?"

Elly turned towards Hikari over the sudden question, she didn't like where this is going. "I think, they went to Route 204," Christine answered the question nevertheless.

"Thank you, Christine," Hikari softly kissed her head. She returned back to the living room, with Elly following behind, who realized what Hikari is planning.

"Hikari-san, I know what you're thinking, but this isn't a good idea," Elly stated her opinion. "We should leave this matter to the police."

"It would be too late if we contact the police, those guys would be gone," Hikari answered with some logical answer. "But if I go now, there's still a chance for me to find them." Elly had to admit, Hikari is right. If she called the police now, it would take time for them to explain the situation, and the trail would be dead cold. Hikari's choice is the best option there is, but Elly need to keep in mind too that it would be dangerous if Hikari would go off on her own.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Hikari assured Elly as if she just read her mind. "I'm just going to take Christine's Abra back and run off. Besides, Pochama is with me."

"Pocha!" Pochama slapped his chest in pride. Just like his owner, he also shared Hikari's sense of Justice.

"But… but…" Elly tried to reason to Hikari.

"You understand too, right Elly-sensei?" Hikari questioned her. "You too would like to save Christine's Abra from those dirtbags."

Elly is cornered. True to Hikari's words, she also wanted to bring the Hammer of Justice upon Christine's thieves. She looked upon Hikari's eyes and studied it, the flame of determination is burning through, disabling in her words to deny against her. It was the same eyes that made her to agree to tutor her for free earlier that day.

"Go then," Elly took a change of heart. "I'll stay here with Christine. Get those guys, for the both of us."

"Leave it to us!" Hikari bravely smiled. Pochama saluted off, like a soldier who's prepare to engage into the battlefield. With those eyes and the strong sense of heroism, the two partners dart off through the door.

* * *

SO HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN IN MY DRIVE EXACTLY? MORE THAN A YEAR! I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS INTO ONE BIG CHAPTER, THEN I REALIZED SOMETHING. NO ONE IS GOING TO READ ONE FREAKING LENGTHY CHAPTER THAN HAS MORE THAN 10,000 WORDS. SO HERE WE GO, CH11, WHILE THE OTHER CH11, WHICH I WILL NOW HAVE TO DUB AS CH12 COMING IN REAL SOON. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO'S STILL READING THIS AND BEING SO PATIENT. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


End file.
